


【朱修】沉睡魔咒

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 92,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 改编自迪士尼版的《沉睡魔咒》，另类童话。预言之下，咒诅与仇恨之间，魔王和王子可以快乐生活在一起吗？





	1. Chapter 1

-1-  
这个故事发生在三百多年前，人类和妖精并不那么友好相处的时候。  
人类的领地从西至北，地域宽广，幅员辽阔，草原颂歌和群山夜曲传唱遍地，讴歌英雄们的伟大事迹。妖精们居住在东部偏南的森林之中，暗影和沼泽是它们天然的栖息地，尽管阳光照耀下那座森林优雅静谧，美不胜收，但暗藏的危机仍然令人类望而却步。  
直到一位优秀的青年步入这座森林，打破了心照不宣的禁忌。  
人类来自霓虹王国，顾名思义，那是一座终年为霓虹笼罩的漂亮城池，作为宰相的儿子，他在古书上窥见妖精王国的存在，便只身来到这座禁忌森林，想一探究竟。  
他的亲和与教养吸引了正在森林中漫步的暗夜王子，对方有意试探这个异族人，故意用低沉的怒音喝斥陌生人的到访。宰相之子不紧不慢地回答暴怒之主的问题，带着十二分诚意恳求对方现身，他的谦逊和风趣吸引了暗夜王子，一阵微风席卷落叶将人类的眼睛吹得迷离难辨，等青年再次睁眼，一位优雅高贵的王子出现他眼前，半带好奇地打量他。那是一个无法用言语形容的美丽生物，他的肌肤白皙如最上等的象牙，发丝柔软似漆黑的夜空，乌木也没有那样光滑的亮泽，他的双眼就像美丽的紫色宝石，蕴藏无限神秘的光芒而熠熠生辉。暗夜的王子露出迷惑众生的微笑，牵动的背脊展开一对遮天蔽日的翅膀，它们含羞而矜持地朝人类青年轻轻拍动，形如致礼，青年也赶忙向他弯腰回礼。  
“我从未见过像您这样美丽的……存在。”青年谨慎地选择了词汇。  
“无妨。我也从没见过像你一般大胆的人类。”暗夜王子眨眨眼，他高傲地半旋过身，让那条顺滑的尾巴高高翘起，尾巴尖上倒三角的形状宛如一个指示路标，“你最好从那边出去，不要在我的森林里逗留。”  
他装作对青年不理不睬，抱臂的模样在宛如少年的外形下是那么惹人怜爱。  
青年忍住笑意，低头轻问：“谢谢阁下的慷慨，请问我是否有幸知晓您的名字呢？”  
“交换姓名等于交换契约，你想付出什么代价？”暗夜王子严肃地问。  
“我愿意以我自己的姓名作交换。”  
“嗯……”美丽的少年生物在青年周遭转过一圈，他依然想矜持一点，但是，青年隐含笑意的温和目光似乎看穿了他的的意图，令他不得不败下阵来。  
“好吧。我允许你跟我做朋友。”暗夜王子骄傲地宣布，“作为我——鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚的第一个人类朋友。”  
“尊贵的鲁鲁修殿下，我是如此荣幸成为您第一位人类朋友。我是来自霓虹国的枢木玄武，当今宰相的儿子，我从古籍上读到妖精国的故事，作为邻里，人类应该和妖精友好相处，我会同您分享来自人类世界的种种新鲜事。”  
他们成为了一对跨种族的朋友。  
每当夜幕降临，玄武在森林河畔呼唤鲁鲁修的名字，那位暗夜之子便会从半空而至，他纤细美丽的身姿被覆于宽大羽翼之下，柔软的发丝在夜风中凌乱飘荡，唯有那双光彩熠熠的紫晶眼眸，喜乐雀跃地凝视玄武，低柔的嗓音呼唤他的名字。  
“玄武！我采到了紫晶石喔~跟我瞳孔一样颜色的石头。”  
“殿下这么快就掌握了提炼秘术，真不愧是魔法师。”  
“那当然，我可是布里塔尼亚最聪明的王子。”骄傲的小小少年不如外表所见的年纪，已经两百多岁了，却如同人类稚子般时常兴高采烈。  
“送给你。”  
玄武讶异不已：“鲁鲁修殿下，这座森林的东西不可以带出去，这不是您一直告诫我的吗？”  
“真烦呀。告诉过你不少次，我允许你有特权，直接喊我的名字。”鲁鲁修显得不那么高兴，“我们不是朋友吗？”  
“虽然如此……”玄武露出歉疚的神色，“我的国家教会我尊卑有别的礼仪，与您维持朋友关系已经很奢侈了，至少在态度上……”  
“好了，好了。”暗夜王子开始不耐烦，他阻止对方的长篇大论，指着那颗美丽的晶石说，“这是我要送给你的礼物，上次你说即将成婚，我没有什么可以送给你的，那就……”  
美丽的少年想了想，郑重地说：“祝愿你和你的妻子白头偕老，你的子孙福泽满溢。”  
真奇怪呀，身为妖精王子，也是一位来自暗影的魔物，却能这般坦然地祝福人类，那是多么美丽而纯善的心灵。  
青年心中突起的晦涩险些令他失去面对王子的勇气，他想起那隐秘的目的，堪堪稳住情绪，微笑着接受了王子的馈赠。  
鲁鲁修，我是这样喜爱你，然而人类和魔物终究不能友好并存。  
你是那样聪慧，那样不谙世事，美丽而高傲，矜持而羞涩，每样情绪在那绷紧的精致容貌上显露不出半分，却让那对活泼好动的翅膀悉数表达了。  
当你感到难为情的时候，你的翅膀稍稍聚拢，就差没将你整个裹起来；当你感到寂寞的时候，你的翅膀舒展张开，像两片孤独漂浮的云朵，在静夜中徘徊；当你唱歌的时候，你的翅膀柔软垂下，将你内心的温柔如暖流释放。  
你是这样美丽，经由一切纯善而生……为一切背叛而存在。  
人类青年，将一切诡计和暴力隐藏在谦逊的表相之下的宰相之子，从古书中读取了记录，得到妖精王双翼的勇士将作为英雄，坐上人王的宝座。他野心勃勃，为开疆拓土费尽心机，终生所愿不过是霓虹的国土能扩张至地极。当他读到这段秘术，便心生冲动，向自己的父亲密谋。  
当今的霓虹国天皇十分懦弱，终日沉醉美酒与宴乐，常为强大的游牧民族骚扰，每逢战事从不抵抗，只缴纳进贡换得片刻的苟延残喘，民众中对这位天皇也颇有怨言，枢木玄武抱负极大，他与父亲说道，如果不能拿到传说中妖精王的双翼，如果走漏风声，就以叛国罪流放自己，绝不牵连家族，如果侥幸拿回双翼，那么枢木一族就要给予自己族长位份，听凭自己的命令，取代天皇成为霓虹国的新代国王。  
他的父亲十分矛盾，这样大逆不道的反叛之举，并不是那么轻易决定，于是枢木玄武告别父亲，以宰相之子的前程与身份作赌注，来到这片暗域寻找王器。他的运气真不错，暗影森林中自由自在的鲁鲁修被他吸引，如今已经是朋友了。  
枢木玄武诚然十分喜爱鲁鲁修，他们的情谊也很亲厚，但与远大的目标相比，和鲁鲁修的友谊是那样的不值一提。  
一个无星无月的夜晚，枢木玄武带来霓虹国的名产——清酒，纪念他们成为朋友的第一百天。鲁鲁修不知酒的厉害，喝了许多，醉到在溪畔。他嘟嘟囔囔地红着脸，翅膀舒服地轻轻晃动，红彤彤的脸蛋漂亮而满足。  
枢木玄武拧起矛盾的眉头，他将剩余的清酒倒入溪水，溪中的小鱼争相追逐，就都醉了。  
这是请霓虹国中的阴阳师施了秘术，专门针对妖精的清酒。  
玄武筹备这一天足足等了一百天，他看着粼粼溪水片刻，终于不再犹豫。他从腰囊里取出割刀和麻药，将醉倒的鲁鲁修王子柔软的身体翻过，背上那对美丽的翅膀仿佛在醉意中感受到威胁，不安地轻轻扇动。玄武将麻药涂上背脊的接处，右腕滑动，刀锋锐利地剖开了那对翅膀，魔物蓝色的鲜血顺着白皙软嫩的肌肤蜿蜒滑下，铺开一层罪恶的涂颜。  
只有阴阳秘术施展过的割刀才能对魔物造成暂时的伤害，知晓暗夜王子永恒生命的秘密，并不担心他会因此造成永久伤害，玄武扔开刀具，快速掏出那块束缚的布，将见势不妙正要飞走，却因为醉酒而始终扑腾在地的双翼裹住。  
他抱起那对温热的翅膀，深深望向地上的鲁鲁修王子，头也不回遁逃出森林了。  
第二天，失去双翼的鲁鲁修王子，从前夕正与朋友庆祝的美梦中醒来。  
森林中充斥着他绝望的哭嚎，哀伤遍满秘境，花草在遮天蔽日的伤痛中迅速枯萎，愤怒的火焰席卷了一切美好，森林架起荆棘丛生的屏障，暗夜笼罩这方天地，失去翅膀的羞耻和被背叛的痛苦侵蚀着暗夜王子高贵美丽的灵魂，他长出黝黑细长的指甲，以黑艾草和羽毛编织了一件魔法长袍裹住身躯。他因暴怒催生的魔法让身体成长，到了人类青年的模样，他以魔法制出一枚紫钻晶球，镶嵌于黑色凤凰木的法杖顶端，作为自己的武器。他漆黑如夜空的软发骤生长如瀑布，以星光点缀的魔法丝绸为面纱，遮住面容不再叫人窥视。  
他柔软的心变为钢铁般坚硬，高傲的魂灵变为喜怒难测。他下令暗影森林再也不许任何人类踏足，违反者将遭受森林中魔化的妖物撕碎吞噬。  
暗影森林中的妖精之国发生了异变引起人类世界法师们的关注。他们猜不透什么缘故使得那位栖息在森林中从来不曾显露真颜的暗夜王子如此勃然大怒。很快地，他们的目光焦点放在新生的霓虹国上，得到双翼的霓虹国新任国王，迎来了他第一个孩子的出世。  
那是个拥有太阳般温暖的光芒，漂亮犹如神明的孩子。  
来自四面八方的国度使者们纷纷出席了举国欢庆的小王子的诞生宴会。  
他们送上东方秘境名贵的珍珠和香料，来自西域的美酒，数不清的珍玩，以及魔法奥秘的祝福。这个可爱的小天使睡在他的摇篮里，不知世事地为幸福和快乐包围。  
枢木玄武喝了一些席间佳酿，微醺而满足地向众人宣布，小王子的名字叫朱雀。  
——那是上古时期的神鸟，喻意吉祥和平安。  
使节们为新立的王子们欢呼庆饮，大厅中突然被暗影侵蚀，许多魔法师突然在沉睡的咒术中睡去。  
一道墨黑迤逦而来，人们惊讶地望见一道长发披肩，戴着轻盈面纱的身影亭亭伫立于殿中，裹在长袍中的腰身纤细而惹人无限遐想。诸位使节窃窃私语，猜测这位来自远方国度的女神在这样大喜的日子里姗姗来迟，究竟是有何种秘辛。  
宝座上的新王攥紧了拳头，他克制住周身不住上涌的恐惧，威严的声音怒喝道：“何人扰乱孤的王宴。”  
属于男子的笑音低响，众人诧异于这位女神竟然是个男子。  
“霓虹的王枢木玄武啊，你的心暗藏毒蝎，杯中盛满诡诈，吃你宴席、喝你王酒的众人，早已在我的诅咒之下却仍懵懂不知。”暗夜王子的眸光缓缓流过在座诸人，比坚冰还要冷漠的暗紫色瞳眸，闪烁诡谲的流光令人不寒而栗。  
“大胆！你这个魔物，居然敢擅闯！”枢木玄武慌乱地呼喊卫兵。  
手执刀枪的士兵冲入宴会，触及到沉睡魔法，也都纷纷睡去了。  
“来人！来人！”枢木玄武仍然在喊。  
“你已经没有余力了。”暗夜王子……此时，应该称为暗夜王者的鲁鲁修目光怜悯地望向那高高在上的昔日友人，用他的双翼换来这个终将腐朽的王座，此刻也只不过坐得战战兢兢，一个区区人类，不过数十年光阴的寿命，为了这样虚无的东西，将他们之间的友情轻易出卖了。  
何等可笑的他，何等可笑的自己，竟然会相信这样渺小又自大的人类。  
鲁鲁修瞬间想要大笑，他也这般做了，如同恶魔的笑声震颤殿宇，在世高贵的人类们抱作一团瑟瑟发抖，为捉不住他的心意和危在旦夕的性命而恐慌。  
真是太傻了。  
鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚。你曾经幻想过的虽然弱小却十分勇敢的人类，只存在绘本中的英雄讴歌，你那天真的友谊从来不是万华水晶，而是虚假的玻璃镜子，它们跌落粉尘，再难复圆，你还要自欺欺人到几时？  
鲁鲁修沉浸在对自己的嘲讽和悲哀中，一声婴儿的啼哭吸引他的注意。  
渺小人类中一直有个少女，正在伺机抢夺那个被放置在王宴高座中的摇篮，里面无疑躺着枢木玄武此生第一个血脉。  
鲁鲁修拖曳魔法袍的长摆，轻步走至那个婴孩身边，他伸出修长白皙的手，如人类一般光滑，世上也绝难再找出一双更美丽的手了。这手挑起帐帘，低头望着那个婴儿，仿佛感知到他的视线，婴儿同时睁开眼睛，露出青翠草地一般漂亮的绿色眼眸，纯洁得一览无遗，他对鲁鲁修笑起来，小手挥舞着想要捉住他的长发。  
那就像梦回童年，在无忧无虑的年代，还有阳光、雨露、空气……诸般天泽恩惠浸润的森林，未曾被暗影侵袭的遥远的过去……这样美好气息的婴儿，居然是枢木玄武的儿子！鲁鲁修暗紫色的瞳孔骤然紧缩，婴儿也停止了笑容，露出迷惑的神色。  
纤长手指放下帘子，鲁鲁修没有意识到这样形如逃避的举止已经带着些微的慌乱了。  
耳畔传来女人恐慌的声音：“阁下，求求您……不要伤害我的孩子！……若您想要拿走我的性命就动手吧，孩子……朱雀他是无辜的！”  
美丽的王后丢掉她高贵的尊荣，此刻匍匐在地，便是要来扑住鲁鲁修，恳求他大发善心，然而侍女们紧紧拽着王后，拼劲一切不让她扑向她的孩子，她们的怯弱在王权和力量面前是那样微小，却又坚定地迸发出了力量。  
这些丝毫没有软化鲁鲁修绝望黑暗的内心，他冷漠地看着这个女人，残酷的宣判自然而出：“霓虹国旧天皇的女儿，你明知自己的丈夫罪恶多端，为何要帮助他背叛自己的父亲？”  
“那是……那是我的丈夫啊！”女人哭泣的脸令鲁鲁修莫名心烦，他抬头看见那个男人阴鸷的表情，陡然生出不快。这个某朝篡位的弑君者，他此生第一个朋友，偷走他宝贵的翅膀加诸了各样魔法，此刻冷酷地望着自己的女人为自己的儿子求情。他没兴趣替人类施行公义审判，他仅仅为了复仇而来。  
鲁鲁修牵出残酷的笑意，望着地上的女人，宝座上的男人，诸场来自八方各国的尊贵的使节，他要让天下知道，会有怎样快意的祸事发生。  
“我以鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚的名义，在这里发下咒诅，来自枢木玄武的血脉必安然度过十八个年头，在他年满十八岁的时候，必将自己的父亲斩于剑下！”  
宝座上的男人瞳孔骤然紧缩，王后发出一声尖叫晕厥了过去。  
鲁鲁修满怀恶意地继续道：“当他杀死自己的父亲，必然夺去一切尊荣和国度成为自己的，他将大过他的父亲，为万人景仰！人们也称赞他的举动为全然的正义。”  
枢木玄武紧紧捏着王座的手指已然苍白。  
鲁鲁修冷漠地望着他的眼睛，落下最终的定音：“他将在无比尊荣之下，成为无上的英雄王。”  
他不再看那个男人，转向在场的使节们，大声宣布：“这是我鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚所下的咒诅，直到成就之前它将永不被撤销！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——！”  
他放声大笑，化为一阵幻影之风，在恐惧和震惊下撤走一切暗影，回他的森林去了。  
宝座上的枢木玄武咬牙切齿，目露凶光看向那襁褓中尚不知世事的天真稚儿。


	2. Chapter 2

-2-  
“鲁鲁修——！鲁鲁修——！”盘旋在天的杜勒鸟俯冲而下，掠过冒着诡异绿气的沼泽，小爪子还拍了一下跃出水面的大嘴蛙的脑袋，朝龙骨橡木的王椅飞去，停在一枝分叉上。  
“利瓦尔，你再大声呱噪，我就让你闭嘴。”向来浅眠的暗夜之王有着严重的起床气，他在长长的王椅上翻个身子，不悦地戳了戳杜勒鸟的肚子，用他尖尖的长指甲。  
杜勒鸟尖叫着跳起单旋舞，落定后埋怨地说：“鲁鲁修真是的，明明是你让我去看那个孩子的情况嘛……”  
孩子？对了，枢木玄武的儿子。  
鲁鲁修想起那个在诞生宴上被自己咒诅的孩子，没精打采止住一个呵欠，那模样太不适合优雅的他了。  
“你说朱雀，他怎么样了？”鲁鲁修慵懒地问。  
利瓦尔哼着声道：“如你所料，到今天为止，枢木玄武已经下了三十九次毒手，要害他那个儿子了。王后整天哭哭啼啼，抱着他丈夫的大腿，但是那个男人呀……啧啧，真的是无情无义。”  
“哼……只有让民众知道他的暴戾，才有让他身败名裂的一天，否则，我的怨恨实在难以消去呢。”鲁鲁修阴郁地指甲划过龙骨，刺耳的裂音吓到一只小魔兔，三蹦两跳远离他去了。  
“不过，他真是傻，现在小王子若有个三长两短，所有人都知道是他所为呢。”鲁鲁修响起玄武的手段，仍然觉得蠢到无药可救。  
“作为王，当然惧怕会杀害自己的人啦。鲁鲁修真厉害，自己的儿子变成了自己的敌人，玄武也不敢再有子嗣了。”杜勒鸟忿忿不平地说，“那个男人对自己的宝座真是死守到底，到现在都没有拿鲁鲁修的翅膀来换命运呢。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“呀——！”  
杜勒鸟受惊往天空飞去，落下一连串尖叫。  
“鲁鲁修生气啦——！鲁鲁修生气啦——！”  
它高喊着盘旋飞远了。  
翅膀是鲁鲁修永远的禁忌，他收起指甲双臂环抱过肩头，压抑愤怒的颤抖，无数个夜晚都在悔恨与悲痛中度过，他的情绪影响了这片森林，活物们纷纷四走奔逃，那用魔力变出的各样魔物们狂躁地想要撕碎什么般蠢蠢欲动。  
没有人能救赎这样的他，那便随他心意地毁灭去吧！  
他起身离开龙骨橡木造出的冰冷王座，不同于曾经那个可以看见漫天星斗的温暖巢穴，此刻仰望天际，星辰都向他掩藏了。星光落上他的面纱，拂不去经年忧伤，他的身侧再没有温暖可爱的动物们，溪水干涸，绿草消逝，永恒的毒雾和沼泽在森林深处汩汩涌动，他的怨力与日俱增。  
他忽然想起一双漂亮的眼睛，翠绿碧洗好似阳光下的青草地，满溢温暖的味道。  
那是睁着不谙世事的婴儿天真纯洁的双眼，望进他眼睛的时刻令他羞愧地想要逃离。  
那是枢木朱雀的眼睛。  
鲁鲁修蹙起姣好的眉，右手轻轻晃动，一点迷雾从指尖升起，盘绕在那根晶球法杖上，须臾片时，霓虹王宫的情况就在他眼前了。  
焦急的女人将一个婴儿襁褓放在婢女手中，哭泣的面容憔悴不堪，仿佛交待着什么。  
鲁鲁修“啧”了一声。这个女人丝毫不把他说的话听进耳朵，竟然想将儿子送走。虽然给了枢木朱雀咒诅，在他十八岁之前可是一定会安然度过，作为整片大陆上最强的魔法师，兼具妖精王之力，鲁鲁修自信他的法术无人可破，尽管枢木玄武召集全霓虹国的阴阳师也不可能改写命运，更不可能冲破咒诅杀害枢木朱雀。  
鲁鲁修一边吐槽那个女人，一边不自觉地使用幻影移行，追上离开王城的小股兵队。那是护送王子离城前往安全之地的兵队，在鲁鲁修眼里那只不过是支别有用心的队伍罢了。  
他隐去身形，悄悄跟在那群人身后，经过幽暗地界，他还特地用命令让魔物们绕道，不要拦阻这支军队的护送。然而，一如他所料，进入与暗影森林连片同地的幽暗地界，军队的队长就露出了原本的目的，杀害小王子将一切过错推到暗夜王者身上。军人们杀死随从和侍女，抢夺那个襁褓放在地上，队长手持霓虹国的太刀，朝着王子狠狠刺下。  
一声婴儿的惨呼传来，随后戛然而止。  
鲁鲁修冷漠地看他们，露出一个别有深意的笑容。他小瞧了霓虹国的王后，那女人毕竟残忍背叛了自己的父亲，在这里的只不过是个可怜的替身罢了。  
队长若无其事地擦去剑尖上的鲜血，率领兵队们离开了。  
鲁鲁修走至那个死去的婴儿身畔，妖精之王难得对这个被残忍替换的替罪羊起了怜悯，他咬破自己的手指，滴在婴儿的尸体上，一阵暗雾盘旋而起，渐渐凝聚，鲁鲁修摘下手上的戒指丢在地上，命令那些雾气进入那枚戒指，在这个魔法的力量下那阵雾逐渐成型，化作一个十十岁男孩。柔软的亚麻发色，修长的身型，他睁开如鲁鲁修一般的紫晶瞳眸，茫然地凝望后者。  
“洛洛。你的名字。”鲁鲁修下命令。  
男孩对他露出笑容，亲昵地上来抱住他。鲁鲁修不太习惯地拍了拍他的脑袋，喊来杜勒鸟将这个孩子带回暗影森林。  
他动用魔力查找那个被隐藏的王子，在王城另一条通往远方的路上，发现了几名装扮成民妇的侍女。那是王后身边的随从，枢木朱雀身上带着鲁鲁修的咒诅，随时随地都会被鲁鲁修找到，他不甚感兴趣地跟着那些女人，走了几天几夜。真是很奇怪的事，见她们缺少饮用水，他会命令蝴蝶采来甘露，喂食那个小婴儿，如果她们缺少果实，他就让松鼠给她们送去。鲁鲁修也不知道自己为什么这样做，反正枢木朱雀不会死，在自己的咒诅下，他会安然长大到年满十八岁，无需操心安危，但就像中了魔法般被一个婴儿吸引。  
如果只是旁观这场闹剧，精心炮制的戏剧也索然无味了，就这样参与其间，收获的苦味果实会更加美好。鲁鲁修给自己找了借口，漠然远送那队女人走进远离霓虹的石林王国，将小王子送入一座大帐篷。  
那应该是某个石林王国的贵族。  
这片沙砾之国的确远离了霓虹王国的追杀，小王子在这里安然成长了。虽然，过程并不是十分愉快……  
鲁鲁修隐去身形，冷冷看着那个手忙脚乱的科研女对照说明书冲泡的奶粉，那样的温度怎么能给婴儿喝？在名叫塞西尔的发明家伯爵的女助手拿起那罐常人没觉得如何，婴儿绝对会是惨痛经历的奶瓶，冲着呀呀学语的枢木朱雀走去，鲁鲁修在她背后现出样貌，用一个停止时间的术法暂时冷冻了塞西尔，他绕到女人面前，没好气地抢过那瓶过烫的奶，轻轻吹了几口气，让奶瓶变去婴儿可以承受的温度，再放回塞西尔手里。  
婴儿突然喊了起来，对着鲁鲁修手舞足蹈，咧开大大的笑容。那双碧绿色眸子漂亮极了，鲁鲁修忍不住多看他两眼，食指放在唇上，做了噤声的动作。婴儿愣了愣，也把手指放进……嘴里，疑惑地吸着。鲁鲁修顿时额角冒青筋，他恶狠狠瞪了婴儿一眼，小宝宝仅仅歪了歪脑袋，更加不解地看鲁鲁修，丝毫不觉得害怕。鲁鲁修顿时气馁，他摇头隐去身形，解开塞西尔的魔咒，让她给朱雀塞奶瓶。  
鲁鲁修经常出现在这间房里，他有时隐去身形，有时显露身形，他发现不管何种形态，朱雀始终会冲向他所在的方位挥舞自己小小的手，那个孩子似乎认得他的气息，那仿佛与生俱来的王者之力，果真出于王后的天皇血脉。  
鲁鲁修开始逗弄朱雀，他从不怕小王子受伤或死亡，伸出那只带着漆黑细长指甲的手指，任何尖锐物都会令婴儿惧怕，但这个婴儿却伸手捉住他的指甲。鲁鲁修扬眉看了看婴儿的表情，收起了他的指甲，白皙修长的手指让婴儿欢天喜地仿佛得了什么宝贝，攥在两只手心里不肯放开……如果他敢舔，鲁鲁修发誓一定会让这小孩受点教训。但是，婴儿朱雀真的将鲁鲁修的手指含入嘴里时，他仅仅叹息一声，单手支着下颌，伏在摇篮边看他舔的兴高采烈。  
我跟一个孩子计较什么呢？……伟大的暗夜之王这样想，忽略了小小洁癖引起的不快。  
收养朱雀的是石林王国的发明家也是伯爵罗伊德，他有两个女助手，一个是非常尽职尽责只在照顾小孩上有那么点不太拿手的塞西尔，一个是发明家的学徒发明狂，戴上眼镜迷迷糊糊敲起数据六亲不认的妮娜。  
这个试图以科技和魔法结合的王国此前从来不入鲁鲁修法眼。魔法就是要施放出来更加美丽的存在，那样大型的丑陋的机甲，奇怪的哒哒运转的发动机械，全部和鲁鲁修的美学不符合。当然，如果罗伊德和塞西尔进到暗影森林，看见鲁鲁修那些沼泽、毒雾、诡异的水晶球法杖和龙骨橡木王座，肯定也会吐槽他的美学。  
世上总是有这样相悖的事情。  
不知不觉，我们故事真正的主人公枢木朱雀已经长大了，诡异地经历了塞西尔的魔鬼料理，罗伊德不负责任的放纵，以及无数次对零件的嚷嚷下让他驾驭巨大机甲的危险事情，还能活蹦乱跳地成长为一个英俊帅气，阳光可爱的大男孩，不得不说鲁鲁修的咒诅十分强大。  
那个少年挥洒汗水，从机座中跳下来，他的身型肌肉精实却显得修长，漂亮的褐色卷毛带上那双翡翠般的眼眸，那一刻阳光驻足于他身上，任他手中的水瓶往头上倒下，洒脱率性地甩了甩脑袋。  
“朱雀！不要浪费水了啦。”远处哀嚎的男生叫基诺，也是罗伊德零件军团的一员。  
“抱歉，我忘记了。”男孩露出大咧咧笑容，压根没有歉意地说。  
鲁鲁修看着水流顺朱雀的脸颊落下，滑进那身紧贴的机师服里，汗水混合荷尔蒙的味道又是青草般清新，他不太适应朱雀身上阳光的味道，眼睑微微颤动，转身欲离开。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀精准地朝向他的方位，本该空无一人之处喊了他的名字，“不要走。”  
“……”鲁鲁修无奈地停步，他现出身形。  
“你怎么知道我在？”他再一次问。  
朱雀朝他跑来，不顾身上的脏乱，紧紧抱住他：“不管！每次鲁鲁修还没见到我就要走，太过分了。”  
“……”  
天知道他是怎么从空气中辨别自己想走的意图！  
鲁鲁修心中纳闷，却推开了朱雀：“放开，你身上太脏了。”  
“那就带我去洗一洗啊，鲁鲁修……好嘛……”瞬间化身大型犬的王子——现任罗伊德军团的机师可怜巴巴望着妖精之王，搂住腰部的手精准地捉住那条摇晃的尾巴尖讨好地摸了摸。  
“！！”  
鲁鲁修迅速弹动尾部打开了他。  
“你再调皮，我就不带你去了。”他严肃地绷着脸，维持长者该有的威严，在得到乖巧讨饶地承诺后，甩开长袍划了一个时空门……不忘回头招呼那个叫基诺的孩子一起来。  
这种诡异的相处，似乎从朱雀渐渐长大，从他的手指玩到他的尾巴，鲁鲁修都没有反弹之后，神奇地改变了。七岁的小朱雀野性十足，无视塞西尔的劝告跑到石林深处的流沙地带，千钧一发之际被赶来的鲁鲁修用魔力救出，要知道纵然不死，永远埋在流沙之中可是酷刑，尚且不知自己逃过怎样噩运的小孩收敛骤升的慌乱，愣怔地望着暗夜王者，说了人生中第一句调戏姑娘的话：“大姐姐，你好漂亮……”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修忍下将他丢回流沙中的冲动，把这个孩子带回石林王国。  
“我认得你的气息。”小朱雀说，“你以前经常在我的房间里，我还跟你玩。”年幼的记忆并没有特地被消除，尽管鲁鲁修许久没有出现他面前，朱雀依然记得受过他百般照顾。  
“你是我的……导师吗？”十岁朱雀问。  
“为什么是导师？”鲁鲁修回问。  
“童话中的王子和公主都会有一个神仙教母跟在身边，你不是女的，就是导师了。”小朱雀认真回答。  
鲁鲁修忍不住想反驳，那也可能是教父呀，只是刺到自己的反驳没有任何意义，他撇了撇嘴，露出邪恶的笑容，“我可是魔王呢。”  
小朱雀愣怔。  
“怕了吗。让全地陷入恐慌的魔王，掌握你所不能理解的生杀大权。”甚至你的命运，你的生命。鲁鲁修在心底默默道。  
“鲁鲁修——！鲁鲁修——！”天际传来呱噪的喊声，熟悉得有些无奈。  
“利瓦尔，你到底又有什么事。”鲁鲁修伸出手臂，让杜勒鸟停驻。  
“你的小王子洛洛在闹腾呀，你快点回去看看他。”杜勒鸟摇了摇肥硕的屁股，低头和小朱雀视线持平，“唔……这个不是枢木家的小王子吗？”  
“利瓦尔。”鲁鲁修喝它。  
“咦，你认识我吗！知道我的身份呢。”小朱雀突然兴奋。  
“……”  
“……”  
两个妖精反而吃惊。  
“你知道自己的身份？”鲁鲁修无法相信罗伊德的保密措施。  
“罗伊德伯爵说我是霓虹国的小王子，因为政变才被送到这里来呢。”小朱雀认真解释。  
“……”  
鲁鲁修顿时感到头疼万分。这就是王后托管的男人吗？显然具备比照顾婴儿更加不靠谱的能力。  
“所以，你是鲁鲁修。”小朱雀继续说，他的大眼睛发出光彩，似乎这才是重点。  
“你最好不要告诉别人我的存在。”鲁鲁修这样警告他。  
“嗯！”小朱雀点了点头。  
然而——  
“塞西尔小姐，我有个朋友叫鲁鲁修哦。”  
“基诺，这是我的朋友鲁鲁修。”  
“罗伊德伯爵，能不能在我房间里多放一条毯子？我想鲁鲁修留下来陪我睡。”  
十岁的小朱雀似乎特别喜欢分享美好的秘密，于是情况发展去了鲁鲁修无法理解的地步。  
“哎呀，这是传说中暗影森林的王嘛，你要不要来配合我做一点实验？”这是罗伊德。  
“啊……陛下，咦？你说不要喊敬称，只要喊名字？鲁鲁修君真可爱。”这是有一半霓虹血统的塞西尔。  
“暗夜之王……您、您好。对不起，这是我做的点心，请、请您品尝。”这是害羞的妮娜。  
“鲁鲁修！你不要只是陪朱雀，偶尔也跟我一起玩嘛。”这是比朱雀还要粗线条的基诺。  
“新买的仪器。记录。”这是跟朱雀和基诺玩在一起小他们几岁的零件阿尼娅。  
这个秘密变成了公开的不再是秘密。  
鲁鲁修时而现身，时而隐匿，不管怎样朱雀都能第一时间发现他，吵闹着要抱住，不肯他这样悄然离开。  
“鲁鲁修是不是不喜欢我，一直不肯露出真面目。”这样说的朱雀年仅十二岁，他拉着鲁鲁修的袖子抽噎得十分可怜，浑然忘记这样狼狈的模样在他开着兰斯洛特试验号冲进石林遭遇峡谷暴风，塞西尔狠狠责备了他一顿，并向带他回来的鲁鲁修道谢。  
这样自责到哭泣的朱雀让鲁鲁修没办法狠下心斥骂他，叹息地在朱雀要求下将面纱摘去了。  
朱雀含着泪水忘记了哭泣，他直勾勾盯着鲁鲁修，眼里再容不下任何事情。  
美丽的妖精之王是星辰厚爱的宝物，他璀璨耀眼，优雅而高贵，朱雀为他的美丽震慑，却在望进那双魔魅的紫晶瞳眸时看见深深蕴藏的悲痛，那样忧郁而哀伤，还有一丝无法忽略的绝望，这让年幼的朱雀感到从未有过的心痛——年幼的他经历良多，也在罗伊德的军队见过诸事，朱雀抚上鲁鲁修的脸颊，瞬间很想抚平他眼底的伤痛。  
总有一天，我要让他笑出来。  
朱雀在心底默默许诺。  
他将脸半埋进温泉，看着鲁鲁修穿戴齐整地卧在池边，优雅地拂过池面的水。漆黑的长发如瀑落下，几缕发丝散落水间，鲁鲁修不曾在意。  
“哥哥，你的头发湿了。”池中响起另一个声音，那是跟他们一起沐浴的洛洛，这个男孩是鲁鲁修抱来养大的孩子，利瓦尔曾经对朱雀说过。在朱雀还是孩子的时候，洛洛同一时间却能在鲁鲁修身边长大，虽然暗夜之王时常看望朱雀，想到洛洛睡在鲁鲁修的龙骨橡木王座之上，听着他的歌声入眠，朱雀就有些吃味。洛洛也不喜欢朱雀，他知道朱雀的存在时，同时知道了过去哥哥时常出行的缘故，朱雀就像分去那本属于他的时间，是个抢夺者。  
两人水火不容的时候，多靠神经大条的基诺不分青红皂白强行要他们和好。  
“至少在鲁鲁修面前你们要和平相处呀。”基诺小声对他们说。  
朱雀和洛洛听完，从此不在鲁鲁修面前闹不和，当然，他们都不觉得鲁鲁修会全然不知。  
吃过特制魔法药剂，朱雀和基诺可以睡在暗影森林一个晚上。鲁鲁修喊来纺织娘，替他们制作柔韧结实的睡床，巨大的蛛型魔物引起两个男孩的兴趣，他们丝毫不觉得害怕。萤火送来拖尾灯盏，帮助两个男孩夜间视物，鲁鲁修替他们做了夜宵，美味的点心饱腹而满足，尽管周遭是一片片毒雾和诡异的沼泽，朱雀依然觉得有鲁鲁修陪伴的暗影森林才是他想要呆的地方，虽然罗伊德伯爵和塞西尔小姐对他也很好，兰斯洛特也是他的最爱之一，但他望着躺卧王座的鲁鲁修，听他习以为常地为洛洛唱睡前夜曲，生出一辈子也不愿离开的念头。  
我是这样爱他啊，美丽而高贵的暗夜之王。  
他忧郁的眼神时常为我柔软，他高傲的头颅曾为我的恳求而低垂，他漂亮的手指抚过我的脸颊便令我激动不已，我望着他昳丽精致的容颜，想要哄他欢喜，露出美丽的笑容而不得，你可知这有多令我难过……鲁鲁修，你可知……你令我难过……  
朱雀在畅想中沉沉睡去。


	3. Chapter 3

-3-  
鲁鲁修在他的栖息地沉思，他眸间的忧郁挥之不去，隔着一道漂亮的光河水域，远远凝望彼岸围着灯笼玩耍的几个少年。杜勒鸟在他身侧轻啄羽毛，似乎有些不解地望向沉默的王。  
“鲁鲁修，你不高兴吗？朱雀已经长大了，今年十六岁了呢。他很快能实现你的愿望喔。”利瓦尔拍拍翅膀，似乎为即将到来的那日幸灾乐祸。  
“他真的……应该接受这样的命运吗……”鲁鲁修喃喃自语。他望着那个开朗的男孩，有一把刀在心中磨砺，溢出不忍的钝痛。  
“我给他的命运是多么残酷啊。”鲁鲁修温柔的眼睛溢满悲伤，“我看着他长大，从未想过一个人类之子可以令我这样快乐，朱雀带来许多新朋友，都不像玄武那样，而是真正温柔善良的人类。而我回报了他什么呢……我让他童年被迫远离父母，遭受亲生父亲的追杀，又即将杀死素未谋面的父亲。”  
“鲁鲁修，你振作一点！枢木玄武是罪有应得呀。”利瓦尔用翅膀拍打鲁鲁修的脑袋。  
“是的，玄武罪有应得，但朱雀又有什么错呢……”鲁鲁修难过地将自己埋进手臂中，“我后悔了，利瓦尔，他应该永远这样天真阳光地生活下去，他不该面对那样残酷的弑亲的命运，这都是我的错。”  
鲁鲁修紫晶色的眸中流出泪水，他低头拢去那点脆弱，不想让人看见。但是他悲伤的气息传染了这片森林，哀哀戚戚的风声在林间徘徊。  
朱雀抬头望了望，朝岸那头的鲁鲁修看去，他对洛洛和基诺说了什么，起身跳过那几道浮桥，他的身手矫健，森林间再难的道路都困不住他。当然，鲁鲁修也对暗影森林下了命令，不准森林伤害朱雀和他的朋友们。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀找到躺在一丛藤蔓中的鲁鲁修，美丽的黑色身影仿佛被网住的蝴蝶，精致又脆弱，丝毫没有暗夜之王危险的气息。朱雀俯身抱住鲁鲁修，将他搂进怀中，温柔地亲吻发顶。刻意倾斜的身体挡住这方光景，不让河对岸的人看见。  
“你很难过的样子，我能听见整座森林在哀鸣。”朱雀拥得紧了点，他试图抬起鲁鲁修的下颌窥视他的表情，却让鲁鲁修躲过了，“你怎么了？不要难过，看见你这样，我的心都要碎了。”  
杜勒鸟翻了个白眼，扑腾翅膀飞走了。  
“朱雀……朱雀……”鲁鲁修伸手揽下眼前少年的脖颈，抬头越过他的肩膀朝夜空望去。  
“让我告诉你一件事。”  
低低的嗓音夹着哭泣过后的柔软，像是羽毛挠在朱雀心间，又麻又痒又舒服，忍不住想更深……更深地沉醉。  
鲁鲁修凑近朱雀耳边轻声诉说温柔的话语。  
我曾经……拥有过一双翅膀。  
温柔的话语未尽于呢喃叹息声中，浅浅晕散开的哀伤经年不散，仿佛古老陈旧的诗篇。  
那个夜晚朱雀憧憬翱翔于夜空的身影，遐想那年意气风发的暗夜王子如何眺望星空，他巨大的翅翼自由舒展，仿佛在星河间徜徉……那么高，那么远……  
从此，这里再也没有星星。森林轻述的童谣变为灰暗的控诉，一场蓄意的阴谋在晚风间酝酿，地流尽暗夜王子痛苦的鲜血，开出点点蓝紫色的罪恶之花。  
为什么要彼此伤害呢？为什么不能永远维持那份美好呢？为什么妖精与人总不能共存？  
“不是哦，鲁鲁修。”温柔的太阳王子捧起暗夜之王令人心碎的脸庞，轻吻他带泪渍的眼角，“我们都很喜欢鲁鲁修，愿意当鲁鲁修的朋友。”  
埋头钻研总说对人情世故没有兴趣的发明家伯爵也好，时常唠叨但很温柔和善只对伯爵暴力的塞西尔小姐也好，妮娜、基诺、阿尼娅……大家都很喜欢鲁鲁修，正是这样外表傲慢却又内心无比温柔的鲁鲁修帮助了大家许多次。虽然略显毒舌的本质在其他人有不敢招惹的时候，朱雀却坚定认为这样的鲁鲁修可爱极了，像他看似坚硬其实敏感又害羞的尾巴尖，稍微碰一碰就忍受不住地畏缩起来。  
“鲁鲁修只是遇到了坏人，这并不是全部人类的错。”朱雀轻吻那双白皙的手，虔诚地好似膜拜。  
他温柔的目光望着鲁鲁修，郑重地向他说：“对不起，鲁鲁修。”  
年轻的暗夜之王因而怔然不解：“为什么，朱雀要对我道歉……”  
“如果我再早一点出现在鲁鲁修的生命里，就不会发生这样的事了吧。”朱雀斩钉截铁地说，“我会成为鲁鲁修的第一个朋友，关怀、爱护鲁鲁修，绝对、绝对不允许任何事伤害鲁鲁修，也绝对、绝对不会做让鲁鲁修难过的事。”  
我会说最温柔的甜言蜜语给你听，亲吻你柔软如夜空的发丝，在你害羞的时候紧紧搂住你，抚摸你那双象征了所有自由、幸福与快乐的翅膀，告诉你……我是如此深深爱着你，为你举世无双的美丽倾倒不已，你是我此生所见的一切无暇与美好，捧于掌心尽意呵护也难言爱意。  
我为迟来的生命而后悔，为不能尽早拥抱你的孤独而歉疚，倘若命运安排我在那个恶毒之人前邂逅自由之风的你，我会攫取你幸福的笑容，让它在我掌心之中珍贵地绽放。  
朱雀捧着鲁鲁修的双手，在他柔软的掌心中落下一个又一个疼惜的轻吻。  
“对不起……鲁鲁修，对不起……”  
尽管掌心灼热生疼地想要避开，这份炙热的情感却如珍如宝地悉数传达进心间，浇灌罪恶土壤中早已埋下的名为咒诅的种子，开出愧悔而邪恶的花朵。鲁鲁修为此痛苦不已。神啊，他该如何改变朱雀的命运，那可恨的来自于他的咒诅，将摧毁这个年轻人阳光与美好的性情，他纯真的信仰，浪漫的情感，将在无尽的痛苦里经受烈焰焚烧，久久不能止歇。  
这一切不被允许诉诸言语，悲伤的暗夜之王藏匿所有痛苦，任眼前的阳光男孩继续倾倒他的爱意，那来自过去风与阳光满溢的森林中才会有的翡翠碧湖，在命运那刻来临之际将洗去它们的温柔，生出无言的控诉，从动摇中，从难以置信中……溢出深刻而绝望的痛苦，一如此时魔魅紫晶中永不消褪的暗色。  
暗夜的魔王无法等待这个可悲命运的降临，他收起自怨与自悔，把自己关在暗无天日的森林之中。海藻般躁动的魔法草联动荆棘的锐刺，将这方用于研究暗夜魔法的天地围困笼罩。巨大的坩埚汩汩冒泡腾起深紫色的雾气，映出鲁鲁修冷漠诡谲的面容。他白皙的手指催动魔法，巨大的晶球法杖在咒语下不断溢出深色的迷雾，进入那口巨大的坩埚之中，搅拌融合水麒麟的血液、魔羊角和鼠尾草。鲁鲁修咬破手指滴入他紫蓝色血液，魔法坩埚中腾出的泡沫蒸腾发酵，很快融合散去，发出耀眼冲天的紫蓝色光芒。  
鲁鲁修双手置放在坩埚之上，威严有力的嗓音吟唱古老魔法的咒语。  
“我宣布……我宣布……我以鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚的名义宣布……撤销一切咒诅归于无有，撤销一切施放在枢木玄武后裔身上的咒诅归于无有……从零而生的必然归于无有……”  
刹那间整座森林剧烈地震颤，犹如被无数巨人的大脚同时碾压而过。森林在哀嚎，魔物们惊惶奔逃，魔法中心的那座牢笼也随着猛烈的震动颤抖不止，无数荆棘不断聚合交缠，意图将魔力再束缚得紧些。紫蓝色的光芒涌起阵阵雾气，蜿蜒攀升朝上空涌流而去，仿佛遭到强烈的拦阻，在半空积出云团般的雾块，鲁鲁修双眸骤然紧缩，巨大的魔法破碎之力从中爆开，整座森林发出前所未有的悲鸣。  
那阵冲击将美丽的魔物掼倒在地，仿佛身死般昏厥过去。  
一阵大力将失去魔力之源的荆棘们撕碎，随后传来朱雀惊慌失措的叫喊。  
“鲁鲁修！鲁鲁修！”他看见深爱之人倒卧在地，碧绿眼眸微微收缩，心脏仿佛停滞了，幸而大脑告诉他鲁鲁修永恒不死的生命，终于找回一些声音，上前将那道黑色身影小心翼翼抱进怀中。  
“天呐，你究竟做了什么。”朱雀心疼地抚去鲁鲁修嘴角渗出的紫蓝色血渍，魔王睁开他涣散的瞳孔，柔软地嗫嚅王子的名字。  
“朱雀……对不起……失败了……”  
“你不要再说话了。”朱雀抱起鲁鲁修柔软颓然的身体，将他送往龙骨橡木的王座，尽管不明瞭魔法师做了什么，但这样危险的事情千万不要有第二次才好。他紧握那双白皙的手，轻声细语告知鲁鲁修发生的一切，洛洛是怎样焦急地守在魔法屋的外围，利瓦尔又是怎样冲破暗影森林飞到他们身边，在朱雀因许久未见鲁鲁修颓丧地失去驾驶兰斯洛特的信心，将自己放逐荒原石块上终日静坐，祈祷他心爱的人能早日来见，那个大嗓门的杜勒鸟拍打他的脑袋，要他解下它脖子上挂的魔法晶石，用它打开一道时空之门进入暗影森林，解救那个不知何故将自己困于魔法屋不肯出来的暗夜之王。  
“所以，你还没有吃下解毒剂。”鲁鲁修挣扎起身，被朱雀阻止了。  
“那些都是小事，我以前天天吃解毒剂，总是有些抗体对付这森林的毒雾。”朱雀安慰他，尽管身体些微迟钝已经告诉他事情不妙。  
鲁鲁修摇摇头：“我记得，你还沾了我的鲜血。”那是魔物剧毒的鲜血，饶是朱雀也不可能幸免，然而在自己的咒诅下，霓虹国的王子会安然活到十八岁，但他血液中若含了魔血剧毒将不会散去，离开这道豁免仍会被死亡吞噬。  
“朱雀，你过来一点。”鲁鲁修伸出孱弱的手揽过年轻王子的脖颈，对方还来不及询问前将柔软双唇轻贴微启的薄唇……  
天啊……王子从未想过的美好碰触突兀来临，整身僵硬得似乎忘却了呼吸。  
美丽的暗夜之王紧贴他的嘴唇，他咬破自己舌尖从内心发出咒语，让原本剧毒的魔血变为宝贵的解毒良药，温柔缠绕王子的舌头，要他吞下混合融解的血液。  
朱雀僵直的眼珠子终于转了转，他伸手抱住鲁鲁修，贪恋地加深这个吻，彼此索取对方的温度，缠绵悱恻地直到喉间发出舒服的声音。  
那暧昧的音色同时打醒两人，慌乱推开彼此的模样显得尴尬而可笑，鲁鲁修轻擦过唇边唾液，面上浮出从未有过的赧红。朱雀也难为情地手忙脚乱整理衣物，尽管半点凌乱都不曾出现。  
“那个……鲁鲁修……”他结结巴巴地像初生青涩的果实，“洛洛一直很担心你。”  
我在说什么啊！这时候应该说些美好的话语，比如你的舌头真柔软，你的嘴唇很甘甜之类的吧……在心里拼命吐槽的王子，面色不亚于暗夜之王白皙肌肤泛起的羞红，然而阳光滋润下健康的肤色没有太过明显。  
“我知道，我会去安慰他的。”鲁鲁修轻咳两声，他游动的尾巴轻轻碰触朱雀的手臂，违背他的意志向对方索要安抚，这直白的反应令他差点咬到自己的舌头。朱雀更快一步抓住了那个漂亮的小三角，如常地摩挲两回再依依不舍松开。  
“那个、你的毒已经解好了。”鲁鲁修的声音像极了罗伊德伯爵平时书写的公式。  
“啊……谢谢你。鲁鲁修真厉害，连血液都是解毒剂。”朱雀只能顺从大脑反应。  
“不是的，我的魔血有剧毒。在你还是孩子的时候，我总担心让你碰到血液，就让你提前吃下一些抗体果实，幸好这样做了，否则你刚刚就……”  
“这样啊，鲁鲁修想的好周到，真不愧是鲁鲁修。”朱雀又干巴巴地顺从大脑回答。  
“你现在喝了我的血液，已经不用惧怕它的毒了……”鲁鲁修也不知道为什么要解释这样多，他发现如果不停止说话，就无法很好地面对眼下尴尬的处境。  
真是烦恼呀，他为什么要亲吻朱雀呢，明明用魔咒移物弄来杯盏，将血液滴进去念咒生效再让朱雀喝下去也可以，反正咒诅之下朱雀不会出事，为什么那样着急惶恐地迅速替他解毒呢。鲁鲁修为自己不经意的作为苦恼，隐约意识到一点小萌芽在他晦涩生暗的心间土壤里悄悄探出脑袋。那样的新鲜，那样的羞涩，那样的……无所适从。  
“鲁鲁修在做什么魔法呢？”终于从像兰斯洛特故障一般的当机中恢复，朱雀转移话题。  
这个问题将那些旖旎的暧昧尽速扫去，如同暗夜之王面上迅速褪去的薄红，苍白得仿佛要破碎般悲伤。  
“鲁鲁修？”朱雀惊惶地捧住鲁鲁修的脸，“对不起，是我不好，我不该问……”  
“没关系。”魔物轻抚那双温暖的手，苦笑近乎破碎，“那是一次失败的尝试，以后不会再有了。”  
他将直面自己带来的苦果，对朱雀下过的咒诅永远无法撤回，直到眼睁睁看着它们发生。这注定发生于阳光下的悲惨祸事将比石林王国的狂风沙还要猛烈，足以摧毁经年不毁的历史遗柱，没有一个石块叠在坚固的营垒上。  
此刻一无所知的快乐王子，驾驶他的兰斯洛特在广袤无垠的黄沙中肆意奔驰，他自由得像风，像撒野的小马，他不知险恶地欢闹，舞出一组组令罗伊德幸福得快要晕过去的数据，在端庄大方的塞西尔惊呼警告声中不知疲倦，仿佛天地皆在遨游之中。  
鲁鲁修站在石岩之上，风裹挟砂砾阻挡在他无形的魔法屏障之外，他在猎猎风声中巍然不动，犹如日头下并不存在的一抹幽暗魔影，那双紫晶眼眸无论距离多远都在朱雀眼底栩栩如生，眼望远处的自己那样地悲伤。为何他总是这般绝望，仿佛再多欢乐也不能令他露出笑容，哪怕自己千方百计地逗弄，除了窘迫和难为情以外，鲁鲁修从来不曾露出真心实意的欢笑。朱雀任细小的砂砾击打过护目镜，叹息地钻回兰斯洛特。他拉动机械杆，魔能在核心迸发一波推进力，如迅猛地野兽般冲向地图上的目标地。  
“阿尼娅！朱雀！快回来。”塞西尔突然在频道中发出指令，“距离你们三点钟方向在一公里外有魔能反应……来不及了，快点隐藏！”  
几乎在塞西尔喊出的同时朱雀就开启了潜隐模式，优秀的兰斯洛特竖起它独特的蔚蓝光盾，将机体整个包裹渐渐消失于空气中。那是在罗伊德软磨硬泡下终于答应帮他做一次实验的鲁鲁修提供的魔法，奥能在罗伊德精湛的技术下与原机体顺利结合，形成一道过滤光，不止人的肉眼连同机械都无法轻易捕捉。  
真是科学和魔法的完美结合。罗伊德曾经这样高调称赞自己。  
是否能成功还不知晓，但实验的结果是perfect。朱雀静静躲藏于一块巨石背后，他下意识探寻向鲁鲁修的方位，那道身影突兀消失了。鲁鲁修比自己更不喜欢见外人，他可是暗影森林的王者呢。  
遥远的沙海深处渐渐行来一支兵队，打着霓虹国的旗帜，这令朱雀瞬间紧张了。他从以前就知道母国一直没有停止搜索他的踪迹，罗伊德也不曾隐瞒有人在追杀他的事，这样浩浩荡荡的一支小分队，着实有些棘手。  
那只队伍没有注意到朱雀的存在，径自向罗伊德的大帐行去，当朱雀报告这个消息时，塞西尔明显松了口气。  
“基地的存在只有王后知道具体方位，以防万一，朱雀君和阿尼娅作后援吧。”  
来自异国的士兵们得到罗伊德伯爵的接见，在石林王国的范围内，他们也起不了太大风浪，朱雀在帐幕内里旁听，没有露出真容。  
“王后受到太多折磨已经失去神智了，残暴的祸乱蔓延，我们无力阻止这样的事。搜寻朱雀王子的兵队所到之处残害众多生灵，现在的霓虹国宛如炼狱一般，不断往外间输送恶鬼军队。王无心政事，终日研究阴阳术，念念有词定要攻破暗影森林斩下妖精之王的首级。”  
“哦呀，那位霓虹国的王酱真要对付暗影森林吗？那可是不简单呢。”罗伊德讽笑的语气十分轻浮。  
“我等冒死前来，希望朱雀王子回国主持大局，传说他是对付失心疯的国主最好的良药。”带队首领谨慎地说。  
“哦呀，这可不好说呢。”罗伊德撇了撇嘴，在塞西尔的眼神警告下不得不打起精神来，“总之，诸君先住下来吧。”  
大帐之后的朱雀皱起眉头，忽然被打断思绪，他看见悄然出现的鲁鲁修，面色晦暗不明地阴沉，唇角牵起一个陌生的令人恐惧的微笑。  
朱雀感到心慌意乱。


	4. Chapter 4

-4-  
声称自己是王后的军队来临当晚，罗伊德伯爵的大帐里传出争纷不断的交谈声。  
好奇的夜枭圆睁双眼，扭动僵硬的脖子，时不时机警地微微抖动翅膀。暗处游荡的影子悄然逼近，夜枭机警地望向他，那魔魅的男子伸出一根手指，轻微的魔力涌动，夜枭们便仿佛再也看不见他了。  
鲁鲁修轻叹口气，虽然并不想偷听朱雀他们的谈话，但这件事与他息息相关。按照他的咒诅来看，朱雀才堪堪年满十六岁，如果贸然回国想必处境并不乐观，虽然有强大的保护在身，难免枢木玄武没有找到新的方式，破除他旧有的魔法咒语。  
——令他们父子相残的罪魁祸首是自己，那便有义务好好保护朱雀。  
鲁鲁修带着这般复杂的心境自我劝说，抛开一旦朱雀回去霓虹国知晓事由真相后将会怎样看待自己的念头……  
“只有王后的命令才会指明方向！”  
帐内突然拔高的女声仿佛意识到失态，努力压下音量。  
“那是来找朱雀的军队，应该没有问题吧。”塞西尔对霓虹国内的现状也是忧心忡忡，她想起曾经度过的美好时光，对一半血缘牵引的国家抱有责任感。  
“罗伊德先生，霓虹是我的祖国，遭遇这样大的灾难，身为王子的我义不容辞，没有躲藏在安逸之地的道理。”朱雀也认真地表达了态度。  
“呵呵，你们也真是天真呀。”罗伊德伯爵散漫的语调并没有掩盖他如计算般精密的思考，“霓虹国和我们石林王国注重魔能机甲的研发不同，拥有大量优秀的阴阳师来维持国体的运转，那可是媲美魔法的咒术之力，王后被囚禁许久，如果因为阴阳术而透露了王子的行踪，那么这些人又怎会是毫无问题的呢？”  
“啊……”意识到问题严重性的塞西尔望向朱雀，“如果这支军队是派来杀朱雀的，那么……”  
“回程的时候就会杀掉王子殿下吧。”罗伊德断言，“他们在我的地盘不敢轻举妄动，要面对强大的魔能机甲，光靠这么一支小军队怎么行呢。”  
“唔……还要面对外交上的强大压力。”塞西尔也在认真思考，“罗伊德伯爵可是石林王国的贵族。”  
“所以，朱雀君怎么想呢？”罗伊德笑眯眯地把问题抛回了一直沉默的少年王子。  
“就算如此，我也打算回霓虹国去。”朱雀坚定地说。  
“朱雀君！”塞西尔面上写满震惊。  
“对不起，塞西尔小姐。想到我的祖国正在水深火热之中，祖国的士兵此时正四处肆虐，我就无法再装作不知情了。”朱雀的眼眸闪烁着耀眼光芒，“错误的做法是得不到正确结果的，如果王的暴行确实影响了四境诸国，不只为了我的母亲，也为了霓虹的国民，我必须回去履行王子的义务。”  
“如果王的暴行确实影响了四境诸国吗……”罗伊德伯爵轻轻笑了。  
“虽然不清楚你被送来此处的原因，考虑到现任的王或许与你毫无关系，才会囚禁你的母亲四处寻找你的可能性更大吧。”  
“这……自己真的不知道。”朱雀苦恼地说。  
“这是当然的啊，你被送来的时候还只是个小婴儿呢。”罗伊德无奈地说，“我就算有什么神通广大的能力，也不可能知道远在天边的霓虹国情况。你的母亲曾经与我有数面之交，她给我的研发提供过宝贵的建议，我就答应了如果有天她需要帮助，我愿意成为她的后盾。于是她就放心地将你送来我这里。”  
罗伊德怀念着过去的时光，那似乎并不太遥远，在他深邃的目光里难得清晰地流露出快乐。  
“为了报答她当时的恩情，这些年朱雀君也的的确确为我的数据收集提供强大支援，我们必须要做点什么呢，塞西尔。”  
“啊……是的，伯爵！你不能让朱雀君就这样前往。”塞西尔坚持。  
“考虑带上魔能装甲怎么样？”罗伊德愉快地说，“我的第七代兰斯洛特可还没实际投入作战过呢。”  
“如果借用他国的力量不是会造成混乱吗……”朱雀迟疑了一番。  
“那可是你生命的保障啊！还有基诺和阿尼娅也得陪你一起去。”塞西尔指正朱雀的顽固。  
“基诺和阿尼娅都不在正规军编制，不会对两国友好造成什么实质性的问题，托利斯坦、莫德雷德和兰斯洛特一样都是机密研发的属于我个人的产品，没有注册军队商标，就算要追究魔能机甲的来源也不可能向包括西域诸国在内的石林王国提出交涉呢……”  
“伯爵的政治头脑真可怕。”塞西尔喃喃自语。  
“不过，朱雀是否能去也不是我们同意的事呀，你是不是还忘记告诉另一个人了？”罗伊德突然转向少年王子。  
朱雀难得地沉默。  
塞西尔小心翼翼地问：“朱雀不想告诉鲁鲁修是因为那些士兵提到的……霓虹国现任的王在准备进攻暗影森林的事吗？”  
朱雀摇头：“没有什么事情是鲁鲁修不知道的。”  
“那可是全大陆最优秀的魔法师呢，本人又是暗影森林的妖精之王。”罗伊德慢悠悠地说。  
“那为什么……”塞西尔不解。  
朱雀低头不语，甚至不知该怎么回答。  
他忘不掉今天看见鲁鲁修时，那人露出的讳莫如深又邪恶的表情。他一直知道鲁鲁修是妖精之王，也一直明白在世人口中的鲁鲁修邪恶又强大，但他始终对那个任性又带点小脾气，心地十分善良，常常做出口是心非的关怀举动的鲁鲁修更为熟悉，他知道年幼时漫不经心的鲁鲁修会注意仍然是小孩子的他们会不会因为奔跑摔落悬崖，或者掉进哪里的流沙暗坑。他们总是在玩到肚饿口渴时轻易找到大石块上摆放明显的美味水果，那是对石林王国来说十分稀有的食物，它们只产自虽然恐怖却十分富饶的暗影森林。在朱雀长大后鲁鲁修带他进森林时，机敏的他轻易就能找到吃过的成串果实垂缀在形状诡异的树上，利瓦尔告诉他暗影森林里的东西不能带出去，那不被暗夜之王所允许……太多太多温柔的对待，鲁鲁修发自内心地仔细照顾着他直到长大，这样的鲁鲁修美丽、聪慧又善良，和那强大的妖精之王大相径庭，世人口中邪恶的他始终不是朱雀眼中美好的他。  
鲁鲁修在朱雀眼里始终悲伤而绝望，哪怕他因为自己过分健气的感染偶尔会舒展郁郁寡欢的眉头，那片美丽的紫晶湖水深处吹过一阵名为温柔的涟漪，但他从来没有露出柔软得好似羽毛轻轻飘零般释然的笑容，那般光景在朱雀遐想之中是何等美好。  
朱雀失神地离开罗伊德的大帐，为心底那点微弱的隐动牵起无可奈何的情绪，他很少这样垂头丧气，黯然神伤。仿佛世上所有悲伤之事都该远离快乐的王子，留他在这片自由天地间恣意翱翔，不叫飞鸟啄走心间的喜乐。  
他徘徊于回军营的路上，月亮从云层中悄然探头，如水般的清辉照亮幽幽深深的石林小路，怪石嶙峋隐隐绰绰，听得王子少有的叹息声。  
“我该怎么办呢……他从来不肯陪我多说些关于霓虹国的话，让我如何开口询问。”朱雀独步前行，自言自语。  
“你想问他什么？”一个声音打断他的思路。  
朱雀微怔一秒，很快回答那个声音：“我想问那个狠心的人为何总是避而不见，旁观我这样为摸不准他的心思惴惴不安，竟然以此取乐吗。”  
他向那声音轻步走去，声音越发低柔。  
“他很讨厌我吗？”  
“并没有。”声音回答。  
“他见我因他的事为难，感到很高兴吗？”  
“并没有。”声音又回答。  
朱雀找到了那抹隐匿在粗岩柱后的身影，拉起那双熟悉的手。  
“那他听见了我和罗伊德伯爵、塞西尔小姐的谈话，知道我不愿告诉他所发生的事，竟在生我的气吗？”  
月光下鲁鲁修的面纱若隐若现，他却不再回答。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀轻柔呼唤他，“你生我的气到不肯见我了吗？”  
魔王轻轻叹息，抽回被握住的手，他忧郁的声音幽幽地说：“你要离开这里，却不肯跟我说。”  
朱雀心下后悔不已，他怎能因为一次逆光窥见的情形，就开始疏远自小陪伴长大的人呢？挥去心头阴霾，他上前一步抱紧了鲁鲁修。  
“对不起……”最近他似乎总在道歉，因着各样记不清的缘由。  
鲁鲁修不曾挣脱他，却也没有回应这个拥抱。  
“我只是有点心乱。”朱雀坦诚道，“不知道鲁鲁修和霓虹国之间有怎样的过去，那个王竟然对你这样执着。”  
“人类和妖精从来不能和平相处，霓虹国就在暗影森林边缘外，两国比邻而居，纷争敌对是很正常的事。”鲁鲁修淡漠的声音听不出情绪。  
“那么鲁鲁修对我呢？”朱雀捧起鲁鲁修的脸颊，却让他避开了。这样的举动小小刺伤了朱雀，他忍下心中难过，继续问道，“作为霓虹国的王子，遭到本国的追杀，鲁鲁修却一直陪伴我成长，这也是对敌国王储该做的事吗？”  
“你怎么知道我不是在等你长成，好拎着你去向霓虹国邀功呢？”鲁鲁修眸底划过一丝暗色。  
“鲁鲁修不会这样做的。”朱雀笑了，“鲁鲁修这么善良，怎么舍得这样做呢？”  
“够了。”  
那双紫色眼瞳露出受伤的情绪，深深震慑了朱雀。鲁鲁修前所未有地激动，他离开朱雀向石林深处走去，仿佛一道即将消逝的幻影，回到他那暗无天日的孤独境地中去。  
“你根本什么都不知道。”他隐忍的声音传来，带着不明懂的呜咽。  
“你把我想得太好。”否认的情感来得突然，好似锥心利剑，戳出一个填补不上的空洞。  
朱雀从背后抱紧鲁鲁修，埋首于纤细的肩颈处。他心下慌乱不已，认定若在此刻放他离开，将再也看不到鲁鲁修了。  
“对不起……”他又道歉了，似乎除了道歉，他已经没有其他可为的事。  
“你为什么总对我道歉。”鲁鲁修空洞的声音不带感情，又似乎已失去所有感情。  
“因为鲁鲁修总是不肯对我说实话，也不肯回应我的疑问。除了道歉，我不知道该怎么办。似乎怎么做都不对，似乎你随时随地都会弃我而去。”朱雀搂紧鲁鲁修，不肯松开分毫。  
对不起，我让你难过了。背对朱雀的魔王抬头仰望月空，内心刺痛不已却流不出鲜血。他是无心无情的妖精，他是邪恶强大的暗夜之王，当他感知这份温暖却知晓终将无法留下它，他们在谎言与咒诅交织而生的命运中虚假地邂逅，一如十六年前那个暗影森林的夜晚，人类青年踏入禁忌之地，望向那个不谙世事的暗夜王子，愚弄他的天真，嘲笑他的软弱，夺去他的尊荣。如今他将一切重复轮转，一并那苦毒的仇恨之心，报复之念，对这个年轻人行了，他该如何挽回他即将破碎的信任，又如何替他弥补那永不消逝的痛苦，他在绝望之中加诸绝望，那苦杯终是要让朱雀饮下了。  
鲁鲁修为此痛苦得几乎要死去，但他无能为力……他竟无能为力……！  
“你看，你又露出这样的表情了。”朱雀不知何时已然绕至身前，揭下鲁鲁修的面纱。  
“我是……怎样的表情？”鲁鲁修喃喃问他。  
“这种好像下一刻就会心碎而死的表情。”朱雀轻轻贴近鲁鲁修，脸颊轻柔地摩挲。  
“这种明明没有在哭，却像流干眼泪已经哭不出来的表情。”他侧耳低语，在柔软白皙的耳垂边落下一个亲吻。  
“这种让人无法不心生怜惜，想要永远保护你远离悲伤的表情。”他紧紧拥住眼前的暗夜妖精已然驻扎心间不离不弃了。  
上天为何要这样拷问我的心灵，仅仅是做了那般残忍的咒诅吗？鲁鲁修扪心自问，为何不让他承受更痛苦的责罚，而不能撤回对无辜之人更深的伤害。  
——这个无辜之人，也是他无法拒绝，深深爱着的人。  
——我欺骗了他，无法阻止那悲惨的命运，也许应该对他更好一些。  
鲁鲁修无法逃离自责和愧悔，他带朱雀回到暗影森林，心不在焉地听朱雀接下来的安排。  
“我还是打算回霓虹国去。如果基诺和阿尼娅愿意走一趟，我是不会拒绝他们的。”年轻的王子思量，“他们的能力对改变国家大有效用，也许现在霓虹国的情况并非那样乐观。”  
“你应该再等待时机，太过冒进可能有生命危险。”鲁鲁修带朱雀坐上王座，两人肩并肩，彼此倾诉。  
“话虽如此，我已经不能再看着民众们受苦了。”朱雀说。  
“我可以去霓虹国打探情况，看那国家是不是如你所言。——如果你愿意相信我，在霓虹国民的事上不会对你有所隐瞒。”  
“不，鲁鲁修。”朱雀拒绝了他，“我并非对你有所怀疑，只是霓虹国的国主不是正要针对暗影森林吗？他们强大的阴阳术师们会对你不利，少了魔能机甲的帮助，我不愿令你冒险。”  
他坦然的目光令鲁鲁修心下柔软，不觉抚上少年的眼角：“你忘了我的身份，可我从未忘记自己是谁。”  
他在指那足以毁天灭地的能力，暗影森林的妖精之王从来高贵又骄傲。  
“那是对你而言。”朱雀轻声说，“对我而言，就是不愿让你冒一点险。”他握住鲁鲁修的双手，靠上他的肩膀，汲取那晦涩带点苦味的香气。  
“这是我自愿的。”鲁鲁修轻拍朱雀的肩头，感受他身上传来浓烈的阳光气息。  
为了你，我能自愿做许多事。他在心底默默承诺，轻淡如烟地牵了牵唇角。朱雀仿佛捕捉了奇特的事，睁大碧绿双眼。  
“鲁鲁修，再做一次。”他说，声音带着前所未有的急切。  
暗夜之王疑惑地望着他。  
“再笑一次。”朱雀沉静的双眸蓄满安定的力量，“你从来没有像那样笑过，刚刚是第一次。”  
鲁鲁修凝视俊美的王子，缓缓地露出一个不曾夹杂任何愤怒抑或任何诡谲，也许仅仅是轻柔而又舒缓的笑。这笑容像花开的声音，悄然静至，柔软圣洁，仿佛无数星光落于粼粼水面，高洁端华的朗月清辉流淌过那道夜中的清河流沙。它触动了少年心间隐秘的爱恋，恰如一道曙光打开那扇向往爱情的大门。  
朱雀为这个笑容深深地陶醉，他情不自禁，再难自抑，伸手捧起面前心爱之人美丽的脸庞，大胆覆上艳丽的红唇……


	5. Chapter 5

-5-  
霓虹国的王枢木玄武从未停止寻找他失踪的儿子，那个在暗夜之王鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚的咒诅下注定要杀死自己的亲生子，因为他愚蠢的王后那点微不足道的恻隐之心，将那孩子送去远方。暴怒的王囚禁了王后，派出许多刺客往列国去，想要抓住那个悖逆之子，但始终都不得结果。  
他几乎拆毁日以继夜供奉的神龛，责令那帮无能的阴阳术师必须给他想点办法，一面训练士兵游走四境，装作流寇和强盗的模样查找那个婴儿的下落。这些散兵游勇们为了续存粮食只好到处抢掠，恶名远播直到地的边境……年复一年，日复一日，都没有那个孩子的消息。  
枢木玄武为了保住性命，不惜常年侍奉邪道阴阳道，性情变得越发阴鸷莫测，他无法解除暗夜之王的咒诅，又找不到命定的儿子，眼看日子一天天近了，几乎要逼疯了他。他甚至下令组建军队攻打暗影森林，然而那牢不可破的荆棘盾墙和诡异可怖的地底植株兽杀死了许多霓虹国士兵，并没有一人能够进入那座森林。他开始怀疑觊觎霓虹国王座的那些人把朱雀藏了起来，考虑到王后前代公主的身份，这极其可能。于是他秘密派出间谍查访各国，梳理王后的交友关系，暗中监视那些位极人臣的贵族们。  
一转眼十六年过去了，枢木玄武数算自己的年日，深深感到绝望和恐惧。  
他憎恨暗影森林中的鲁鲁修，恨不能砍下他的头，挖出他的心，再将他大卸八块，丢入禁制的法阵中日夜施咒，让那暗夜中的妖精王永世不得超生。  
“该死的暗夜之王！该死的鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚！上天不该让邪能压过正义，孤是霓虹国大力的王，星宿降生时便有这命运，不该让那邪恶诡诈的小人改变命运，这太不公平！”枢木玄武扫落一地卷轴，面部因仇恨而扭曲，他已经杀掉数百阴阳师，依然解不开鲁鲁修的强大咒诅。其余官员惧怕王的愤怒，早在多年前于王面前退下了，无一人敢随意进言。  
“呵呵，何为公平，何为正义呢……霓虹国的王啊，你盗取了天皇一族的荣耀，盗取了暗夜之王的双翼……你所要求的公平和正义未免太言过其实。”  
“是谁在那里！”枢木玄武惊恐地望着远处，层层叠叠的黑暗中仿佛有活物窥视。  
“我是你的指明灯，也是你命运的改变人。”一道人影缓缓显出形貌，周身被黑色织物裹覆看不清面容，听声辨别可明白是个男人。  
“你是孤的敌人吗！”枢木玄武手按一柄火枪，虎视眈眈盯着来人。  
“放轻松，我的王。”那人轻缓步入，百无聊赖地拾起地面一本散落的卷轴，又嫌无趣地丢开。  
“靠这些东西来对付那位全大陆最厉害的魔法师，你也太天真了。”那人幽幽地说，声音透着恶鬼般的诡异。  
“你到底是谁，孤再给你一次答复的机会，如果拒绝回答，就要付出亵慢王的代价……”枢木玄武眸中闪逝而过一抹血光。  
“不用紧张，我的王，我决定忠诚于您。”来人诡异地讨饶声听不出恐惧，反而无比扭曲地兴奋，似乎在极力压抑着什么。  
“我名卢西亚诺·布拉托里，如你所见是一个妖精……不，我也是一名妖精王呢。”  
傲慢的男人如蝼蚁般的目光刺痛了枢木玄武，他更为这些话语吃惊。  
“昔日的布里塔尼亚家的王夺走了我的地界，论断我仅仅只是个贵族，不能自立为王……这个物竞天择的世界哪里有那么多道理，比如您……我亲爱的陛下，只娶了天皇的女儿，就能光明正大登上王座……啊，抱歉、抱歉，我忘记了颂扬您最伟大的壮举，从一个妖精王身上夺走他的翅膀……嘻嘻，这种滋味儿可真难得，要知道除了布里塔尼亚那样高贵的血统，不是所有妖精都拥有强壮美丽的翅膀……咳咳，那该死的翅膀，不像蝶翼脆弱，不似雀鸟无力，可以卷起狂风暴雨，引动电闪雷鸣，那可真是个好东西啊，可惜那么认主……”  
“卢西亚诺·布拉托里，说出你的来意。”枢木玄武打断邪恶妖精的絮絮叨叨。  
“不好意思，我总是这样说着说着偏了主题，真是可爱又恼人的小习惯。简而言之，那个才两百多岁的小鬼仗着血统和家世拿走了我的地盘，我是来帮您的，我的王。我帮您可就是帮自己……嘻嘻。”  
枢木玄武的表情变得凝重，他可不希望弄死一个妖精王，再招惹一个妖精王放在邻境。  
“我认为……你我可以很好地合作。”布拉托里诡异地笑，“您看，那位布里塔尼亚的王与您有不共戴天之仇，暗影森林如果由他做主，如何与您互惠互利呢？但是我就不一样了，人类对我来说也就那么点好处，新鲜的、美丽的……哎，当务之急是您的状况。”  
妖精似乎意识到太多嘴，截断了未尽的话语，那些别有深意的内容令玄武有些在意，但是常年浸淫邪道阴阳术的本性已然堕落，只要能杀掉暗夜之王改变命运，他将不惜任何代价！  
“你有什么主意。”放软的态度已是妥协。  
布拉托里闻言更加兴奋：“王，您仔细回想那年，暗影森林之主下的咒诅内容。”  
这话令玄武感到不快，没人喜欢一直重复对自身的宣判。  
“别急，我保证您一定能发现端倪。”布拉托里咧开形如恶兽的阴森利齿。  
【来自枢木玄武的血脉必安然度过十八个年头，在他年满十八岁的时候，必将自己的父亲斩于剑下！】  
“您再怎样针对朱雀王子都无济于事，十八岁……这可真是个好年华，不是吗？在此之前的他能安然度过许多岁月，换言之，年满十八岁之后可就未必了。”布拉托里阴诡的话语侵蚀玄武的心，“您想改变命运，就不可能如所想的那样在王子十八岁前杀掉他，咒诅的内容限制了行为。”  
枢木玄武冷冷道：“你说的孤又怎会没考虑，但你似乎忘记了，逆子十八岁时就是孤死期的预言。将希望拖延至最后一刻，力求孤注一掷未免太过愚蠢！”  
“我只是在告诉您，咒诅的内容是无可破除的。”布拉托里慢悠悠地说。  
“那有什么意义！”  
“即便您将那位妖精王杀死也不可能改变这个命运。咒诅是脱离施咒人性命的强大怨力。你若想保命只有一种方式——隔离开您和王子，直到平安度过那灾厄的一年。”布拉托里目露精光，“他一定会来找您，杀死您……但是不与他接触，您将不会以任何形式死去。”  
枢木玄武两眼放光，似乎找到了转机。  
“咒诅本身没有时限，但那位暗夜妖精王似乎太过强调美学，在咒诅上加了时限，这意味着时间性……如果您成功在那年避开王子，等到时效过去，咒诅自然不解而破。”  
“卢西亚诺·布拉托里，你的智慧果真令孤刮目相看。”枢木玄武恍然大悟。  
“不要这么快放松，我的王。”布拉托里继续说，“那位妖精王自然也会弥补咒诅的缺陷，当您成功避免灾厄时，他会亲自取您性命。”  
“那就让他来吧！”枢木玄武凶狠地说，“孤与他之间的恩怨必要一笔勾销！”  
“那您又拿什么来对抗他呢？”布拉托里问，“这么多年，您除了用阴阳术法困缚他的翅膀，既无法接近更无法毁灭。——布里塔尼亚血脉的王储拥有永恒的生命。”  
“……”  
枢木玄武面色凝重，反问布拉托里：“那么依你看要怎么做？”  
“杀不死的生物永远囚禁就好了嘛。”布拉托里嘲弄着玄武，“让我们来打造一个无与伦比的房间，足以令您为所欲为……”他舔过下唇的猥琐模样令玄武皱起眉，这样并不足以令他泄愤。  
“您想杀死他一百次、一千次都可以，还不足够吗！永恒的生命代表那永恒的折磨，这样还不足够吗！在您死后他也无法逃离被束缚的处境，让您的子孙世世代代永久折磨，这样还不足够吗！霓虹的王，您到底有多贪心。”布拉托里俨然失狂了，仿佛已经看见了暗夜之王的下场，在那生生世世的痛苦中无法解脱，他为这样的幻想兴奋不已，整身颤抖得更如恶魔般涌出无穷恶意。  
枢木玄武在他强大的恶念驱使下，终于露出了心满意足的邪恶笑容。  
巨大的皇城在冲天邪念下涌出不详的暗绿冷光，直达天际汇聚成污秽的云团，霓虹国居民们纷纷探头仰望天际，看那盘踞上空的诡异景象，猜测是否将有大难。  
怎么会是大难呢……严令清查市井舆论的玄武挥退下属，露出志在必得的讽笑，他会让鲁路修·Vi·布里塔尼亚付出代价，只要有得力的助手……他举杯向卢西亚诺·布拉托里致意。  
霓虹国天空传来预知般的诡异景象也令暗影森林中的魔物们蠢蠢欲动。鲁鲁修感知到森林攀升的不安与战意，那令他有些微妙的不详。但此时他很快抛去了这份微小的不安，将自己从温泉中带出，指尖魔法跳跃，弄干身体和那瀑布般乌黑亮丽的长发，暗夜之王披上他的长袍，赤足走向台阶尽头的王座，那里正躺卧着一位酣睡的王子。  
鲁鲁修在朱雀身侧躺下，支着额头看朱雀睡着的模样。年轻的王子是闪光般健康的小麦色，露出赤裸精实的身体，卷曲的栗色头发下深藏着一双碧湖般的眼眸，他的睡颜过分可爱，呼吸轻如鸿羽，唇角牵挂的笑容满足而幸福。鲁鲁修在栗色卷发落下轻吻，随即看见王子警戒地皱了皱眉，从睡眠中渐渐苏醒。  
“鲁鲁修……”朱雀惺忪睡眼看着爱人，眼里融化了柔情，面颊被可疑的红晕遮盖。  
“那、那个……”他慌乱地挺起身。  
“你要再说对不起，我就把你扔下床去。”鲁鲁修故意生气地说。  
“啊哈……”朱雀吞下去那些话，涨红一张脸甩了甩头，“啊啊，我都干了些什么，真是的，怎么会有我这样差劲的人呢。”  
“你在说什么。”鲁鲁修愣住，“有必要这样责备自己吗？”  
朱雀委屈地抱住他：“因为鲁鲁修不允许我道歉啊。我可是真的有十二万分歉意。初次触碰鲁鲁修的感觉太过美好，我实在忍不住，竟然做出那么丢脸的事。才摩擦两下你的身体就……”  
“好了，你闭嘴。”鲁鲁修捂住朱雀的嘴，一贯清冷的面容也浮出可疑的红晕，做出严肃的表情，“这都是正常的情况，你是……新手嘛。”  
“鲁鲁修也是第一次呀。”朱雀握住那只手亲了亲。  
脱掉那层黑袍时从未想过脑中曾浮现的影像那么清晰，比幻想好了几百倍，触摸那身细腻清凉的肌肤，用嘴唇膜拜那些触感，极大的喜悦在心间砰然爆炸，耳畔只能听见乱而无序的心跳，来自不器用的自己……朱雀用双手和嘴唇膜拜鲁鲁修的身体，忍不住将年少气盛的泉源往冰凉的肌肤蹭了蹭，几乎立刻得到了初次的释放。  
两人面面相觑，鲁鲁修睁着大眼睛，嘴角轻轻抽动，想说什么却忍住了，看出他忍耐得十分辛苦才没笑出来。朱雀自身也受了极大打击，整张脸红如虾米，他嗫嚅着嘴唇想说什么，鲁鲁修立刻捂住他的嘴。  
“你要再道歉就给我下床去。”他的声音责备而柔软，甜蜜地几乎令朱雀的思绪融化。  
急急想要挽回窘境的年轻王子倾身堵住暗夜之王的嘴，仿佛要扳回一点面子。这样的朱雀失了以往的从容自若，急躁地可爱又霸道。鲁鲁修任他揉捏索取，利齿划过周身引起些微疼痛，却没有比这更愉悦的了。  
“鲁鲁修喜欢我出糗吗？”耳畔朱雀浓浓地抱怨的声音。  
“那是你的错。”鲁鲁修轻咬他的耳垂，“谁叫你……这么把持不住。”  
“还不是鲁鲁修的缘故！谁叫你……太过美味了。”年轻王子在那白皙肌肤上落下一个红痕，切有报复心地将它晕染出更深的颜色，令身下美艳的妖精之王溢出甜美的叹息。  
“鲁鲁修太淡定了。”朱雀低低的声音几分不悦，碧洗翠湖的瞳眸因燃烧欲望变得深壑数分。  
同样初次经历这样事情的妖精之王鲁鲁修无视难堪的处境，仅仅勾起一条腿按下身上年轻人的腰，伸手抬起对方的下巴，几分挑衅地仰视他：“那你就该多努力点。”  
朱雀眸色更深数分：“我会努力让你满意的。”  
鲁鲁修眼中只来得及荡过一片翠玉般的绿色，便被如暴风的力量席卷了一切，那像石林王国的峡谷中终年不散的暴风，那像烈日黄沙下广袤无垠的天地，朱雀的确如他所言令鲁鲁修满意，他真的棒极了。  
清洗过自己恢复些许体力的妖精之王这样评价两百年来的第一位爱人，腰部舒适的酸软和周身渐渐褪去的红痕，他第一次遗憾永恒生命带来的治愈力，没让爱人的占有标记再多停留一点儿。朱雀靠在他身上，腿根处传来的热度让鲁鲁修知道，他又再次兴奋了。  
“鲁鲁修。”朱雀带点儿委屈地亲了亲迷人的嘴唇，“这是你给我的十七岁生日礼物，对吗？”  
暗影森林之主面露微笑：“怎么，今天是你的生日吗？”  
“……”  
朱雀竟然打了个寒颤，他很快从鲁鲁修危险的笑容里脱出，霸道地搂住纤细的腰身：“那么亲爱的陛下，今天是您忠诚下属的生日，请问您能大发慈悲，让他吃个饱吗？”  
面对那双热情直白的眼睛，毫不掩饰的满满的占有欲，鲁鲁修勾起那个王子的下颌：“想要就自己来拿。”他翻身脱离了朱雀的怀抱，任由衣袍被带下一片瑰丽风景，赤着双足恣意而行，黑发在身侧拢出几许迷人风情，他朝朱雀微笑，亦近亦远，正是那勾魂夺魄的暗夜妖精，将他的爱人一步步引诱至森林的深处。  
朱雀全然被眼前从未见过的鲁鲁修吸引，他爱恋着一丝不苟神秘而高贵的鲁鲁修，他更贪慕这般风情万种颠倒众生的鲁鲁修。美丽的妖精之王是星辰的瑰宝，眉梢眼底的柔情，流光宛转的紫晶，他半遮赤裸身躯，缓步轻行，优雅中带点羞涩，放纵里些许矜持，他在邀请自己的爱人，却又不愿放下高傲的身段，哪怕没有甜蜜的言语，这样的举止已令朱雀幸福得恍如梦幻。  
他们牵连着走进温泉，激起一阵阵水花。池边的魔草害羞地敛住叶子，小巧的魔物们立刻奔逃离开。没有任何生灵愿意打扰这对璧人的沉醉，他们敞开身体，愉悦地结合，在欢喜中忘却一切烦恼，只教此时此刻心灵相贴，彻底地拥有对方。  
鲁鲁修抬起酸软的手，招来几条藤蔓做了简易的床，朱雀将他抱上藤床，与他拥眠一处，在温泉池畔交颈厮磨。  
“抱歉，我太过火了。”朱雀轻吻他的发丝，嗓音仍然带着低沉诱惑的情热。  
鲁鲁修睁着几丝疲惫的眼睛，不在意地摇摇头，周身青紫的痕迹在渐渐淡化。他在心底偷偷咋舌，不愧是天皇血脉，神力加诸的朱雀放纵起来连自己都吃不消，但也足以令他身心餮足。  
“你也不是真想道歉，就不用说对不起了。”鲁鲁修洞悉一切地调笑对方。  
“是呀，被鲁鲁修看穿了。”朱雀丝毫不以为意，“那么下次，请继续放纵我吧。”他偷了一个吻，满足地舔了舔唇角。  
“你还真是贪欲无穷呢。”鲁鲁修说。  
“只在这事上，只对鲁鲁修。”朱雀低笑道。  
他们静静相拥，彼此享受难得悠闲的美好时光，不再问那晦暗难明的未来，不再争执那些将行的计划，仅仅在这个时刻，他们愿意为彼此忘记一切。


	6. Chapter 6

-6-  
暗影森林中的时间流逝越来越缓慢，或许是被这份热度感染，他的体感在永恒时间的催化下也随之渐渐钝化了。鲁鲁修叹息地翻过身体，将头发习惯地拨去一边。朱雀凑过来亲吻他的脸颊，手掌沿着白皙脊背下滑至他的腰椎附近，伸手捉住那条悠闲晃动的尾巴，将那个小巧的尾尖捏在手中，送至唇边轻轻吻了吻。  
鲁鲁修蹙眉看他，不自然地避开视线。  
“你不要总是亲我的尾巴。”他说。  
“为什么？”朱雀睁着无辜的大眼睛，手中又摩挲起那枚小可爱，“鲁鲁修的尾巴很可爱啊。”倏然手中一轻，原来鲁鲁修抽出尾巴摇晃去另一边。  
鲁鲁修没有答话，偏过的白皙颈子微微腾起热意般的薄红。  
朱雀蹭着他的脖子低低笑起来。他太喜欢这样的鲁鲁修，害羞的时候也从不轻易示弱，但他诚实的身体总在第一时间出卖他。  
“你不用回去吗？”鲁鲁修顾左右而言他。  
“罗伊德伯爵需要花上三十天才能调整好三个魔机甲的性能，这段时间回去也是徒劳。”朱雀解释，他并不避讳告诉鲁鲁修接下来的计划，等到兰斯洛特、托利斯坦和莫德雷德都准备妥当，他将和另两名“零件”一起前往霓虹国。  
“鲁鲁修……”朱雀迟疑地唤。  
“你知道我的原则。”他的爱人辗转起身，远离了那番欲言又止。  
“我知道。鲁鲁修不会让我通过暗影森林去往霓虹国。”朱雀坦然说道。  
“人类与人类的纷争与我无关。”鲁鲁修冷漠地仰头望向远处，那里只有茂密树冠遮蔽得稀稀落落的零碎天空。在人的肉眼之中或许看不见，但他的妖精之眼穿透森林的屏障，直接望向霓虹国属地，在那里有一片奇特的绿云散发邪恶的气息，熟悉得令他牵动不屑的嘴角。  
“但是……妖精之间的战斗可就未必了。”他喃喃地说。  
朱雀正思忖着如何从石林王国驾驶魔能机甲回到霓虹，听见鲁鲁修的话意外惊愕。  
“鲁鲁修的意思是……”  
“似乎那个国家的王喊来了帮手，和我一样是个妖精。”鲁鲁修冷漠地说，“他的魔力盘踞在你的国家上空，真是大胆的宣战。”  
“那是针对鲁鲁修来的吗？”朱雀凝下脸。  
“一个手下败将而已。”说着意味不明的话，鲁鲁修伸出手来，白皙修长的指尖缓缓伸出诡异的黑色指甲，在那指尖凝聚了紫色光团，在妖精之王随意挥手间，这颗小型光弹朝森林上空飞腾而去，爆裂开一片雷鸣闪电，集聚同样紫光闪烁的能源云团。霎时间，怒风波涛席卷而来，整座森林连动大地都在呼应鸣响。  
高傲的暗夜之王牵动睥睨众生的唇角，随性地抚平魔法带动的躁动森林，饶有趣味地说：“既如此，我就陪他好好玩一玩。”  
他压倒性的魔力震动地界，响彻云霄，站在身侧的朱雀为这番巨大的能量心惊不已，尽管知晓爱人的身份，以往鲁鲁修不过是将他从险境里轻松提溜出来，或者在隐身和现身中来回转悠。这是朱雀第一次直面鲁鲁修的力量，他为这个美丽而强大的生物感到陌生无比，意识到身为人类何等可怜渺小，并且不得不心生敬意。  
鲁鲁修仿佛感受到他的情绪，静静转向他。  
“你怕我吗。”他这样说，并非问句。  
朱雀整理心绪，再次揽住眼前这位暗影森林之主。  
“是。”他坦然地回答。  
他闭目轻闻鲁鲁修身上干净的味道，从年幼时起随身而伴，并不陌生的艾草般的香苦气味。那令他安心的干燥和清爽，能让他随时随地放松下来。  
“但我想……我更加爱你。”  
鲁鲁修在朱雀看不到的地方露出温柔的微笑，他轻抚过年轻王子的肩头，软声催促他：“你应该回去了。”  
朱雀担忧地问：“鲁鲁修刚才是宣战吗？”  
“那是一个记号，让对方明白，我已经知道他的存在。”鲁鲁修回答。  
“——不止这样吧？”朱雀逼人的目光直视他。  
“你的敏锐有时候真让我觉得麻烦。”鲁鲁修无奈地说，他没能避开朱雀的不依不饶，只好道，“那也代表近期我会去见他。”  
“不行。”朱雀立刻阻止，“对方也是妖精王那样的级别吧——你不许隐瞒我，拥有跟鲁鲁修一样影响整片天空的魔力，绝对不是泛泛之辈。”  
“朱雀。我不会干涉你的决定，那是人类的战争。同样，你也不可以干涉我的决定，那是作为暗影森林之主说的。”鲁鲁修淡淡道。  
朱雀退缩了，他的确没有任何理由干预鲁鲁修的决定，无论是力量，还是权利。他为此情绪低落，然而很快打起精神来。  
“我明白了。”他终是这样对爱人说，如以往那样在他唇上偷一个亲吻。  
鲁鲁修催促朱雀走向来时的路，他们在一起后的确花了太多时间彼此相伴，偷来这些甜蜜时光意味着朱雀平常会有的训练时间也减少了，尽管罗伊德和塞西尔察觉什么般没有横加指责，但是鲁鲁修不希望朱雀因而荒废练习。他不得不在每次会面后主动赶走这个越发黏人的年轻王子，在他可怜巴巴的恳求目光下装作无动于衷。  
以妖精王永恒的生命而言，鲁鲁修又怎会不愿意多与朱雀相伴，这在他一生当中注定只是昙花一现的爱恋，终将面对残忍的失去，以及那漫长无边的孤独。死亡终会将他们分开，这使得有生之年何其宝贵。但他无法这样自私，朱雀理应是阳光下恣意生长的美丽生命，他充满活力且朝气蓬勃，不该耽溺于情爱，在鲁鲁修幽暗可怖的龙骨橡木王座上浪费短暂的光阴，尽管永远不会承认，鲁鲁修偶尔会感到些许自惭形秽，朱雀衬得他漫长的岁月就像潜藏在仇恨阴影里的残败灰烬，失却所有美好物事，徘徊于孤独和寂寞中不得救赎。然而神明终是怜悯他，这道光照进了幽暗的森林，来到他身旁，带来前所未有的甜蜜，幸福令他不胜欣悦，又早早做好失去这些的准备。  
“我们属于不同世界的生灵，时光对我们的馈赠并不公平，在世时，美好的赏赐也便显得不够尽如人意。他将生如夏花般绚烂，死如秋叶凋零而静美。我永恒的生命既无法拥有生之美好，也失去得见死亡的机会。”鲁鲁修悠然踱步，缓缓道来，“这座暗影森林会是我永恒的居所，没有迎来灰飞湮灭的结局以先，它就是我仅拥有的。因此……你实在不必为了我和朱雀的关系，这般敌视他，甚至生我的闷气。”  
鲁鲁修望向潜藏暗处的阴影，那些话原就是说给那人听的——洛洛·兰佩路基，他的弟弟，以他母亲圣遗物的戒章作为本体依托，鲁鲁修赐予他母家荣耀的姓氏。  
洛洛从阴暗中现出身形，他的声音极度忧郁，夹杂隐晦不明的恨意。  
“可是哥哥，那个肮脏渺小的人类没有资格触碰您。”  
“那是我的决定。你想违抗我的命令吗？”鲁鲁修问。  
“不，我的王。”洛洛单膝跪地，撩起暗夜之王的长摆亲吻唇间，“您所做的每个决定都如同我性命般重要。”  
鲁鲁修温柔地笑了，他拉起洛洛这样叮嘱：“我要去霓虹国面对一位宿敌，曾经他盘踞在暗影森林，并不遵守妖精的规矩，随意破坏人类和妖精的相处法则，屠杀人类为嗜好。我的母亲经过此处时将他击败赶走，把这里送给我——作为布里塔尼亚第十一皇子鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚的唯一居所。他既然回来，并且联手了我唯一的敌人枢木玄武，我就要去铲除他。为防万一，你替我镇守暗影森林。我不在的时候，这座森林就是属于你的。”  
他说话的时候仿佛带上不详的预言，令他弟弟心中无比惶恐。  
“不……您要回来。”洛洛变调的嗓音定意言道，“暗影森林只承认一个主人，哥哥，您一定要回来。”  
鲁鲁修凝视他弟弟的面容，淡淡道：“我不会有事的。你忘记了我的身份，也忘记了我的能力吗？洛洛，你身上带着我母亲圣遗物的能力，只需按照吩咐继续修习魔法就会足够强大。我不在的时候这座森林由你守护，别让任何人进来。”  
“是。”  
他弟弟在心中暗暗笃定，王所说的“任何人”自然也包括石林王国那些他始终不太情愿接触的友人们。  
鲁鲁修交待完毕，终于满意了。他念动咒语将暗影森林封闭起来，这座巨大的森林联动了魔法窸窸窣窣地遣动空中、地下、树木间的魔法藤蔓，犹如一个正在动作的庞大活物。地界隐隐震动的时候，正在石林王国旷野驾驶兰斯洛特测试性能的朱雀突然停下来，他有些迷惑，但很快明白了缘故，瞬间情绪低落。  
鲁鲁修封闭了森林，代表这段时间不再和他见面了。年轻气盛的王子满腹怨念，将所有精力投入测试之中，再次令数据攀升到令罗伊德尖叫不已的高度。  
众人中只有塞西尔为朱雀的情绪担忧，她安慰他道：“只是暂时的分别，不用太在意。鲁鲁修也是很喜欢朱雀君的呢。”  
她的安慰并未奏效，朱雀叹口气道：“我的想法似乎有点过分了，既不愿他牵连进我的旧事，又不希望他将我排除在他的事以外。”  
这的确是很苦恼的想法呢。塞西尔在心里默默说。  
“但是……我最近总有不详的预感。”朱雀甩了甩头，似要将这预感抛诸脑后。  
那可是暗夜之王，全大陆最优秀的魔法师，永恒生命的持有者，有什么能伤害到他呢？  
朱雀在心烦意乱下时好时坏的数据也令罗伊德纠结，但他还是如期进行魔能机甲的改良，渐渐逼近约定日。洛洛的突兀出现令朱雀的预感成为了现实。  
“……所以，你是说鲁鲁修已经失踪五天了？”塞西尔简直不敢相信耳朵。  
那位少年无法掩饰焦急和疲惫的神态，低垂眼眸道：“是的，哥哥自从去了霓虹国再没回来。不久之后，那位暗影森林过去的拥有者便找上门来。布下的结界太过强大，他一时没能攻破，我的魔力还能支撑片刻，但实在没有余力去找哥哥了。”  
“所以，你就任凭鲁鲁修失踪了五天，直到确定自己心有余力不足才来找我们？”朱雀冷冷地说。  
洛洛恼怒地看他一眼，却是无法反驳。  
“朱雀，你别这样。”基诺又充当了劝和的角色。  
“当务之急是要前往霓虹国探明情况呢。”罗伊德伯爵从旁补充，“那位王的能力非同小可，暗影森林的结界没有破除代表他还安全，只不过被什么力量束缚了行动吧。”  
朱雀冷望着洛洛，他内心极其焦虑和后悔，为他没能坚持让鲁鲁修等自己再行动，虽然明知以鲁鲁修的性情，一并他那不愿人类干涉的原则，依然会是这样的结果。  
“洛洛。我需要你带我们进入暗影森林，直接绕到前往霓虹国。”朱雀这样坚持。  
那个男孩微微皱眉，似乎很为难。  
“哥哥说过他不在的时候不可以放人……”  
“现在没有什么比鲁鲁修更重要。”朱雀打断了他。  
洛洛咬住下唇，终是认可了：“我的魔法不够强大，无法输送你们三人和魔能机甲进入森林，你们可以绕道森林边境，在那里由我打开一个豁口，进入森林再行部署。”  
洛洛向他们解释，整座森林在鲁鲁修离开之后便处于催动结界自我保护的状态，他为防敌军入侵，不敢轻易打开缺口。如果是朱雀三人，那便没有什么问题。  
于是计划这样安排下来，罗伊德劝下朱雀焦虑的心，如常进行兰斯洛特等三座机甲的改装，预计在后天出发前往洛洛所说的地点。当晚朱雀和洛洛通过魔法先行前往暗夜森林，由基诺和阿尼娅随后输送。一路上朱雀仔细打听那位暗影森林旧主人的事，据洛洛所言，似乎是鲁鲁修迄今为止最大的敌人。  
“所以，鲁鲁修并没有跟卢西亚诺·布拉托里正面交锋。”朱雀隐约感到不对劲，他分明记得那日鲁鲁修向天空施放魔法的时候，说过一句“手下败将”。  
洛洛很肯定地点头：“哥哥说过，当时由玛丽安娜大人——他的亲生母亲打败布拉托里，暗影森林的地界才归属哥哥。”  
其中有什么不得知的缘故吧，朱雀这样想。  
他很快忘记这恼人的小小插曲，详细询问洛洛这段时日与那位自称“吸血鬼王子”的布拉托里的交锋。进攻总在黄昏时分，日月交辉时霓虹国上空盘踞的魔法绿云团便会奔涌而至，妄图吞噬暗影森林上方笼罩的紫云电团。两道魔法争锋许久，布拉托里始终攻不下暗影森林。  
朱雀神色凝重，罗伊德伯爵是对的，要打破这个僵局只有潜入霓虹国，探查鲁鲁修的处境，将暗影森林之主解救出来。那么强大的魔法之力，洛洛绝对不是对手，靠魔能机甲的三人又能有什么胜算？  
“你知道他的魔法吗？”朱雀问。  
“使用过的我都知道。”洛洛答。  
“那好。离基诺和阿尼娅过来还有三天，我需要近距离分析那个人的策略，你得把他用过的魔法详细解释给我听。”  
洛洛点头。他迟疑地说：“你知道，我一直不怎么喜欢你。因为你对哥哥做了……做了那样的事。”他的脸上有些尴尬，很快掩去了，“但是哥哥说服了我。他和你在一起很快乐，尽管你们身为人类和妖精不会永远在一起，他也不想在漫长的生命里错过你，哥哥是真的很爱你吧。”  
朱雀因这话怔住了，他从未想过鲁鲁修作为妖精王漫长的永恒生命和自己作为人类短暂的一生有什么不妥，也许他是那个终要死去的人，这仿佛一盆水将他浇了透心凉。  
洛洛仍然在真诚地说：“我把哥哥交给你了，朱雀。你们三人潜入霓虹国，一定要把他平平安安地带回来。暗影森林永远只有一个主人，就是暗夜之王鲁鲁修。”  
朱雀回过神，答应了此事。  
他显得心不在焉，为鲁鲁修未知的处境，为他们未知却早已注定的将来。


	7. Chapter 7

-7-  
吸血鬼王子卢西亚诺·布拉托里对暗影森林的打击从未松懈，但他连一堵魔法荆棘都无法彻底摧毁，在绿雷的攻击下那些魔草比毁灭更迅速地破土生长，重新纠缠成形一道道无坚不摧的屏障，忠心耿耿地保护暗影森林，这景象犹如锋利的刀刃在心间拉锯，撕扯他的尊严无法容忍。  
这本是属于他的地界！那该死的远道而来的布里塔尼亚家族，占据了他的乐园，又将它们驯化成只听鲁鲁修那个小鬼的话，掉转头来对付曾经的主人。  
这简直太不公平了。  
如果不是暂时将鲁鲁修困入狭之间，却不能夺去他的魔法，导致不论玄武还是布拉托里皆不敢直抑其锋，布拉托里一早便将那个小他许多的妖精之王大卸八块出口恶气了。但他不得不谨慎对待拥有布里塔尼亚血统的王，尽管失去魔法神力的翅膀，那天赋般的实力依然让鲁鲁修作为大陆最强的魔法师被口耳相传。  
狡猾的吸血鬼没有亲身验证的胆量，他决定将这头疼的事交给枢木玄武，由自己来攻下暗影森林，重新夺取妖精王之位。  
那位沉迷邪道阴阳术的霓虹国王比他更憎恨暗夜之主，为了改变可悲的命运，他比自己更执着于除掉鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚，似乎已从古卷上得到了秘术，正在拼死施行。  
布拉托里任凭思绪沉浸在暗夜之王被杀死的快乐中，兴奋无比地朝暗影森林施放破坏召唤魔法，从地底爬出的石像鬼纷纷攻击牢不可摧的荆棘之墙，却很快被冲土而出的喷吐酸液的树藤缠住，纷纷碎裂飘散。  
暗影森林中不远一隅，隐身查看战况的朱雀皱着眉，面色十分凝重，让身边的洛洛相当不解。  
“他虽然很厉害，但是暗影森林有哥哥结界的保护，目前毫无损伤，你不用这样担心。”  
朱雀说：“但他从来没有停下攻击。”  
洛洛想了想：“他太狂妄了。”  
“不止这样。”朱雀说，“他看似用了十几种魔法，但有一些重复率非常高。寻找森林结界的间隙的同时就像笃定森林一定会被攻破那般频繁用着几种攻击模式。”  
他迅速地用树枝在地面划出一些记号，洛洛也皱起眉头。  
“他用的是麻痹效果的魔法……这很奇怪，暗影森林的结界不会让这类魔法生效，但它们原本对魔法藤蔓最有效。”  
“如果不是他盲目无知，那就是他已经等不及了。”朱雀淡淡道。  
“他在等什么？”洛洛问。  
“他在等结界失去效用。”朱雀断言，“说不定下个魔法就能穿过结界击中藤蔓，他几乎笃定这种可能性‘一定会发生’，所以不厌其烦一次次用这样方式给自己惊喜。”  
这样的人十分危险，比这更危险的是这个行为背后的意义。如果暗影森林的结界被攻破，那代表鲁鲁修甚至失去了意识。现在这座森林依然牢不可摧，对方仅仅限制了暗夜之王的行动。但他们有绝对的把握能令鲁鲁修解开结界……这意味着他会失去魔力，甚至失去生命。  
“这不可能……”洛洛喃喃自语，“哥哥是永恒生命持有者，没人可以杀死他。”  
“他现在很危险。”朱雀丢开树枝，拍着手站起来，面对远处已然陷入疯狂的布拉托里，“我们有两个选择：第一，避开这个家伙，驾驶魔能机甲到霓虹国皇城中去，找出鲁鲁修带回暗影森林。第二，选择杀死他，以除后患。”  
他严肃地看着洛洛：“我个人选择第二个。一旦布拉托里发现不对会立刻掉头增援，我可不想状态未明的鲁鲁修对上这家伙，更何况霓虹国还有针对鲁鲁修的国王与阴阳术师，他们联合起来能有多大力量，我们谁也不知道。或者，在我和基诺他们一起潜进皇城时，你能设法绊住他。”  
洛洛紧咬下唇：“……我没有把握拖住他。”  
如果要直面布拉托里，他必须离开暗影森林的结界保护，以洛洛修习魔法才十数年的能力根本无法面对数百岁的前妖精王。  
“那么我们只有一个选择，在暗影森林外杀死他。”朱雀沉声道，“如果他想喊援兵，我们也能躲进暗影森林。”  
这无疑是非常妥当的作战方式，洛洛不假思索答应了。  
他们不断商讨以求一个万全之策，鲁鲁修的失踪也令他们焦急疲乏，失去了平日争锋相对的心情，然而布拉托里的强大使得有效杀死他变得非常困难，更令人恐惧的是作为前任暗影森林的主人，他是否和鲁鲁修一样拥有不死的生命？  
“哥哥从未告诉我关于暗影森林以前的事。”洛洛焦急地来回踱步，“他只提过布里塔尼亚家族作为妖精中的皇室在纯血统中高贵无比，那位布拉托里只是贵族，因而被玛丽安娜大人剥夺了自立为王的自大。但他从未说过卢西亚诺·布拉托里是否拥有永恒的生命。”  
朱雀比他看上去来得镇静，但紧握的双手也是如临大敌：“保守点估计，自立为王代表没有为王的权柄。他或许并不拥有永恒的生命。”  
“如果弄错了，这可是毁灭性的打击。”洛洛严肃说。  
他知道。他当然知道。朱雀比任何人都害怕布拉托里毫无弱点，那意味着他们将全军覆没。没有救出鲁鲁修的可能，甚至先他一步步入死亡。——所以，布拉托里一定不能拥有永恒的生命。  
这个心照不宣的事实让两个男孩不再说话。朱雀在暗影森林中走动，记住每条可以用作战斗部署的道路，洛洛自觉回魔法屋寻找记载森林前任主人的记录。他们不再交谈，却从未有过地默契，并且相当清楚应该干什么。  
基诺和阿尼娅带来三座魔能机甲时，守在森林边境的洛洛诧异地看向另一个不认识的男人。朱雀认出了对方，在投奔罗伊德伯爵的王后军队中任首领，处事十分谨慎的朝比奈。  
“朱雀王子，我们从罗伊德伯爵那里听说了你的需要，我特地前来帮助你。”朝比奈坦然道。  
虽然经过罗伊德“检验”，那支来找朱雀的军队真的没问题，但是在解救鲁鲁修的事上朱雀相当谨慎地没有告诉他们，他还记得霓虹国和暗影森林为敌对关系。  
“其实，除了王非要针对暗影森林，下了无数道命令给阴阳寮之外，我们普通军人倒是不太清楚缘由。”朝比奈诚实地说，“暗影森林的主人总是封闭他的领地，不让任何人类靠近，他并没有伤害过人类。”  
洛洛对朝比奈的到来有些抵触，在朱雀的劝说下心不甘情不愿地放人进了暗影森林。  
朝比奈同朱雀谈起他的使命和来意——获取罗伊德伯爵信任前他并不被允许靠近朱雀，因而双方仍然陌生。  
“我的上司藤堂先生曾经跟随现任的王立下汗马功劳，但他原先效忠旧天皇，因此王后对他并不信任，在朱雀王子百日诞辰宴席间据说发生了很不好的事，王后为了保全你，将你送离本国。这事很久之后，朝内一直未见王子您露面才被公布了，说辞是您前往异国修行。”  
“然而王变得喜怒无常，他亲信阴阳寮，对旧武官们不以为意，终日研究奇怪的术法，荒废政事比旧天皇更甚……藤堂先生感到了危机，向王后询问情况，然而王后已经被秘密囚禁了，对外说是养病……藤堂先生花了许多年才找到王后被关押的地方，但也不得王后信任，又过许久，才从王后那里获取信任并得知王子的所在……”朝比奈说起这事叹息连连。  
“你所说的藤堂先生就让你们来找我了？”朱雀问。  
“是的，为了不引起王的怀疑，花了不少时间才安排下这次出行。”朝比奈说。  
“那位卢西亚诺·布拉托里是什么情况呢！”洛洛冷不防问。  
“这我不太清楚。”朝比奈说，“但是藤堂先生一定知道。”  
“你想建议我先见藤堂吗？”朱雀似乎明白了朝比奈的意图。  
然而这个年轻的首领却犹豫了一瞬：“……藤堂先生的嘱咐是希望朱雀王子与他单独见面，方便商讨营救王后的计划，虽然我还没上报这些日子发生的事，但是藤堂先生对暗影森林并不友好。”  
换言之，如果他知晓朱雀要救鲁鲁修，恐怕就没那么好相与了。  
“明白了，我会见机行事。”朱雀收下这份善意的提醒，“一个问题。你为什么要提醒我？”作为藤堂的下属，理应跟他站在同一立场才对。  
“那位王……”朝比奈停顿，才道，“在我年幼时帮助过我的母亲，他并不如外界说的那样……”  
朱雀因这未尽的话心间柔软，朝比奈说出缘由时不自然地撇开视线，表情显出几分无奈，朱雀望着一切心下却更怜惜鲁鲁修，说着不愿参与人和人纷争的鲁鲁修，从来善良地忍不住帮助他所见的人，说到底妖精和人类又有什么不同，为了这样荒谬的对立纷争不断，真的对大家好吗？朱雀暗自决定，如果他回到霓虹国，一定要找到让双方都能和平相处的办法。然而此时，他必须隐瞒一切对鲁鲁修的关心，面见藤堂打听情况。  
朱雀向朝比奈确认了他的部队未曾跟来，想也是罗伊德伯爵留下防范，这位首领也只希望朱雀面见藤堂达成任务，并未透露他们和暗影森林的关系。朱雀选择相信朝比奈，如果这是个计谋，付出的代价未免太大了。  
朝比奈透露藤堂等旧部被王的刺客监视的情况，几人商量后，决定在郊外见面。这件事很快被安排下去，洛洛不安地提点——那语气已然是警告了，如果藤堂和鲁鲁修的失踪有关联，他可未必那么好心放人回去。朱雀再三以自身担保会把鲁鲁修救出来，让洛洛继续查考布拉托里的弱点，他着实无法保证藤堂在鲁鲁修的事上毫无关系。  
这场会面安排的严丝密缝，朱雀带基诺、阿尼娅见到藤堂镜志郎时，对方向他行了君臣之礼，这代表了他的态度和立场。  
“王后陛下……她没有一日不思念殿下。”藤堂拿出一枚樱花纹样的绣章，那是天皇家族的标志，朱雀身上也有一枚，比这个略小些。同样物品证明了藤堂的可信，他的确是母亲派来的人。  
他们没有多少时间留给叙旧，草草认识过便直奔主题。  
“我需要知道皇城的整体布局图，有什么方法能让我们顺利潜入呢？”朱雀问，“趁着他们专心对付暗影森林，我们可以有所行动。”  
藤堂皱起眉头：“大概三个月前，一位名叫卢西亚诺·布拉托里的邪恶妖精来到霓虹，以魔法秘术俘获某位官僚的欢心，以此为跳板接近王……虽然我们这些官员极力反对，但是沉迷阴阳道的王不知为何接受了这位幕僚。”  
“这位布拉托里只对暗影森林的事格外上心，其余事一概不问，甚至在有战争冲突时也不出力，的确是令人上心的危险人物。最近，布拉托里向王借兵攻打暗影森林，战况十分胶着，王也不以为意，终日将自己关在房中研究秘术。我听闻暗夜之王并没有迎战布拉托里，其间相当蹊跷。”  
朱雀沉默许久，才说：“这对我们营救母亲大人有难处吗？”  
“王还在城中，并不容易。”藤堂冷静地说，“我绘制一份皇宫地图，对殿下必定有帮助。”  
“古时鸟取天皇打造皇城，为防敌军破城攻陷，暗修密道直通皇城外，后来到了穗水天皇时期，担忧密探利用通道潜入皇城，就将密道中途封锁，改道城内民户，方便乱时从城内逃脱……”  
“敌人攻城的时候怎么可能不封锁城门呢？”基诺突然插嘴。  
“说的很对。”藤堂认同他，“所以到了先代，旧主将原先那条密道重新修复了，这样皇宫实际上有两条密道可供出入。我花上许多年才证实这件事的真实性，王后陛下关押之处也在皇城地下，与密道同连的某处空间中。”  
“所以，我们可以通过密道直接救出母亲大人？”  
“密道中布满阴阳术，不是那么容易进去。”藤堂将绘制地图打开任他们研究。  
朱雀指着几处红色标志问：“这些是什么地方？”  
“那是王经常出入的地方，地面上的居所都有标注他习惯进出的时间，地下是王后提供的地方。”藤堂一一指过，“这里是王后关押地，这里是王修习秘术的地方。这里……似乎王新建的密室，不晓得用来做什么，但他这段时日频繁拜访。”  
“……”  
朱雀盯着那个地下标志，逐渐明白了。  
那里就是鲁鲁修被关住的地方，霓虹的王不知道用了什么方法将他限制住了，但是鲁鲁修没有失去他的魔力，所以暗影森林的结界依然坚固。魔力在身的鲁鲁修一时半刻不会有危险，然而频繁造访的霓虹国王肯定有其他办法，布拉托里百无聊赖攻击暗影森林时的“等待”明显有其目的，无论如何他们都要加快救出鲁鲁修。  
“我听朝比奈说，殿下找来石林王国的帮手。”藤堂意有所指看向基诺和阿尼娅。  
“他们是我的朋友，同石林王国没有关系。”朱雀淡淡道。  
“呵……好吧，殿下不是孤身一人，鄙人就安心了。”藤堂站起身，“我会想方设法在一段时间内面见陛下拖住他的脚步，剩下就靠殿下你。”  
“我会先同大家商量作战策略。”朱雀这样回。  
他们没有多作停留，直接回到暗影森林，将藤堂给出的讯息彼此分享了。洛洛相当激动地认为该立刻带一队人马救出鲁鲁修，朱雀制止了他。既然密道中遍布阴阳术，自然有相应的阴阳师监视，没等他们走进去就会被围攻，洛洛一个人的能力无法解决这么多人。  
“我可以召唤暗影森林的魔物，霓虹国的阴阳师根本不值一提。”洛洛冷冷地说。  
“如果你大肆使用暗影森林的魔法，布拉托里就会察觉，他会调转头来攻击我们。”朱雀这样说。  
洛洛沉默了。  
朱雀说：“我们知道了鲁鲁修的所在，也知道了许多情报，得改变先前的作战方法……你需要留守暗影森林吸引布拉托里的注意，让他以为即便有人去救鲁鲁修也不会有大碍……记得吗？他曾经在阵前夸口轻视鲁鲁修，他是被玛丽安娜打败，自然认为鲁鲁修不足为惧。”  
“加上藤堂先生说他对霓虹国发生的事一概不闻不问，所以，他应该会认为，就算我们闯进密道，只要他守住暗影森林，不让任何一只飞虫出来，霓虹国就能应付。”  
“我们就要利用他这点狂妄自大，一举攻破关押所，把鲁鲁修救出来。其实除了救出鲁鲁修，我们也没有找到其他方法能消灭布拉托里。他在藤堂口中是棘手的角色，在你口中又是暗影森林的旧主。”  
“朱雀说得对。”基诺从埋头研究绘制图中抬头，“你们看这个密道的宽度，为了更好撤出人数众多的皇家，他们挖宽了容径，我们可以带上魔能机甲进去。”  
无论速度还是能力，科学结合魔能的改良机甲都是最好帮手，能打个出其不意，令未见过这样庞然大物的阴阳师们阵脚大乱。  
“容道扩大代表设下的术法更加危险。”朱雀说，“但是作为逃生通道一定不会致命。这多少有些奇怪，我猜测部分触发条件是以皇族为便利。”  
“比如血统之类的吗？”基诺说，“那对你不是更方便。”  
“也有可能是反向原则。即从皇城内出来不会触发，皇城外进入便会触发。”朱雀说。  
“这些都是猜测而已。如果只出不能进，遇到紧急的情况该怎么办。”这是恢复冷静的洛洛，“空间移动的标序不难鉴明，但也因为简单粗暴容易失控。”  
“不考虑这么多。我们的目的很明确，如果魔能机甲足够快速，可以在先攻中抢到优势，我们只需用暴力破坏关押的密室，救出我的母亲和鲁鲁修。”朱雀站起来定下战术，“罗伊德伯爵说过，科学是最实际的。”  
“没错，动口不如动手。”基诺信心满满挽起袖子。  
冷不防阿尼娅插了句：“你们确定那个叫布拉托里的家伙不会掉头去援助皇城吗？”  
“十有八九。”朱雀说，“他的目标一开始便是暗影森林，那样嗜血性格的杀戮者走到这个地步已经不会回头了。——万一，他真的回来援助，那我们只能拼速度，越早救出鲁鲁修我们的胜算才会越大。”  
“你确定我们救出的鲁鲁修还能成为战力吗？”  
“那是一定的吧。”朱雀笃信地笑了，“暗影森林的结界依然这样强大，何况……那可是鲁鲁修呢！”  
他们同时想到那位暗夜之王的力量，更加为这个作战方式兴奋不已。


	8. Chapter 8

-8-  
五天。  
鲁鲁修在心里默想。  
从他被引入这座狭之间开始，心中的沙漏便自动开始倒数。也许和其他拥有永恒生命的物种不同，即便经过漫长岁月，时间的点点滴滴依然在他心中如明镜般滴落的水钟，仅靠感触便能计算时间流逝。  
也许这不过是漫长人生中不愿错过分毫的为妖精之王的骄傲，但在此刻它显得那般不合时宜。  
枢木玄武自栅栏后露出的阴鸷双眸无时不刻不指望将鲁鲁修大卸八块，但他也只能隔着一道仿佛困住恶兽的钳制，复仇的火焰在那双堕落进邪道阴阳道的浑浊瞳孔里雀跃不熄，鲁鲁修怜悯地看向那个男人，更深触怒了他。  
“收起你看蝼蚁的眼神，鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚。”霓虹国的王者以本名呼喊他，名字的每个字节都在齿间咬牙碾过，“你很快会知道地狱是什么滋味，这比十六年来我所遭遇的更要苦痛万分。”  
“如果你做得到，为何不走进这个地方呢？”鲁鲁修露出傲慢地鄙夷，他隐约明白男人欲除之后快的急切，但他需要知道更多消息。  
“不用着急。你一定很安慰自己永恒的性命，关于那些残酷的、终止不休的折磨，或许是卢西亚诺·布拉托里那样无能之辈才乐意的残酷消遣，但是我不同，我无法容许你在这个世界上存留一分一秒，想到和你共享一种空气，那就恨不能令世界毁灭！”枢木玄武捏紧栅栏，目露凶光。  
“妖精怎么配和人类呼吸同片空气呢……又是这样无聊的论调呢。”鲁鲁修淡然一笑，“既然这样，为什么你不去死？也许你死了，世界反而乐得轻松。”  
“要知道……我是被上天选中的不死之身，那代表着起初的起初开始，妖精一族才是被信赖而蒙恩的存在，你们人类就该在物竞天择的残酷中认下命运，弱者就该保持弱者的样子。”  
鲁鲁修轻蔑的目光戳中枢木玄武。两个曾经作为友人却走到今天水火不容的地步，彼此已经不再有更深交谈的可能了。  
“你很快再也不会笑出来……我发誓。”枢木玄武阴暗的声音夹带数不尽的恶意，他从鲁鲁修面前再度退去了。  
那栅栏，似乎从石林王国而来，作为稀有材质十分珍贵，想不到竟然能抵御魔法的能力，将鲁鲁修困在这个地方。狭之间内他可以施展的魔法无法穿越空间，也不能破坏这种材质，完完全全被限制住了，但他永恒的生命和魔力并未消逝。  
枢木玄武和卢西亚诺·布拉托里的联手并非始料未及，或者更令鲁鲁修意外的是布拉托里竟敢再次出现在暗影森林附近，这个嗜血的贵族妖精显然没能得够教训，等到鲁鲁修脱出困境，绝对不会让他再次轻松。  
想到那个吸血鬼露出令他不快的猥琐笑意，鲁鲁修就忍不住地不适。布拉托里那地底深处的阴沟缝隙中隐藏生存的阴暗杂草般的生命，过着鼠类共居喝着腐败血液却自诩美学的主张和即便堕落后使得暗影森林陷入黑暗的自己有着天壤之别，根本连同类都算不上。  
受这样的物种挑衅却不能消灭他，无疑令鲁鲁修心情不佳。他思考过如果枢木玄武要消灭自己会动用的可能性手段，没有一样合适。只要那个男人敢踏入这里，他就有把握杀死对方，玄武有什么办法对付自己永恒的生命呢？更不要说魔力了，就算那些形同虚设的阴阳师一时半会能限制住他，等待他们的只有死亡终结。  
鲁鲁修闭目休憩，他在这里已经耽误了太多时间，他比过去任何时候都要想念朱雀，洛洛应该在暗影森林着急坏了，但那孩子晓得稳重行事，必然有方法让自己脱困。  
鲁鲁修仍然在等待中思念自己的爱人，他想念朱雀阳光的味道，爽朗的笑容，想念他温柔的呼吸，轻羽般甜蜜的吻，想念他们呼吸纠缠时的交颈缠绵，欢爱过后彼此拥抱共享温度的安心。冷冰冰的龙骨橡木床也有了一丝温情，漫长岁月中点缀过七彩斑斓的亮色，那是朱雀出现他生命中的颜色。  
朱雀……朱雀……鲁鲁修畅想爱人的容颜，不觉露出甜蜜的笑容。  
另一边，相对妖精之王百无聊赖的安稳，霓虹国王就没有这么舒心了。他在滔天怒焰中想尽办法寻找能杀死一个妖精王的方法，在仅仅围困住鲁鲁修五天的日子里寝食难安，好似过了五个春秋，分秒都是煎熬。  
枢木玄武必须除掉鲁鲁修，哪怕布拉托里嘲讽他杀死鲁鲁修也无法解除咒诅，他依然想要杀死他。他翻阅古籍寻求解除咒诅的方法不可解时就发誓要让鲁鲁修一同陪葬，哪怕他终将死在儿子朱雀手中。也许功夫不负有心人，又也许布拉托里带来令暗夜之王毁灭的好运，枢木玄武终于找到了一个阴阳阵法，可以开启时间缝隙，将妖精王所在空间强行坠入那阴阳交界的混沌之处，在那里时间混乱而无序，这意味着妖精之王将不能维持他永恒生命，成为一个普通生灵，在时间缝隙中他终于能杀死鲁鲁修，只要他能扛住鲁鲁修的魔法。  
这无疑让枢木玄武激动不已，他招来卢西亚诺·布拉托里，声称找到令鲁鲁修失去魔法的方式，玄武深知这个嗜血的吸血鬼存有许多不堪入目的折磨手段，意图用在那高贵的暗夜之王身上，但他不准备夜长梦多，令布拉托里坏了他的计划。  
“你可以趁着暗影森林的结界失效时进攻。”霓虹的王这样说。  
“当然，当然。”布拉托里舔了舔唇角，似乎为这告知兴奋不已，“您确定会让那个王失去行动能力吧？”  
“等你攻下暗影森林，他就会是你的。”枢木玄武平静地说，“那时候我早已将他大卸八块，叫他死去活来地偿还足够了。当然……等你满足之后，还是将他困在狭之间更安全。”他意有所指给了承诺。  
“那是必须的，我可承受不起一个逃脱的妖精王的报复。”布拉托里桀桀笑起，“那我就先行一步，替王防守边境，免得那些小子骚扰陛下吧。”他带走部分王的直属军队，直奔暗影森林去了。  
枢木玄武打发了他，满心都在阴险地算计着如果布拉托里踏入狭之间，他跟鲁鲁修只会两败俱伤，或者被自己同样杀死在阴阳交界的时间缝隙中。他的器量并不容许另一位妖精之王比邻而居，布拉托里比鲁鲁修要危险得多。  
打定主意后，枢木玄武埋头钻入阵法研究，他招来强大的阴阳师们进行布阵锻炼，被迫将地宫中的防守削弱了。他相信布拉托里能防守暗影森林，因此并不担心救援。  
直到他命定鲁鲁修要死的那天，枢木玄武踏入了狭之间。  
那个从石林王国输送来的特殊材质打造的屋所，牢牢束缚住了暗夜之王的羽翼。多么可笑，鲁鲁修第一次被束缚是失去了翅膀，那从他而来；他再次被束缚在此地，也从他而来；如今鲁鲁修要失去性命了，他们合该天生宿敌，其中一人必定倒毙另一人之下。  
也许感知到自己的命运，玄武得意洋洋地看着鲁鲁修警戒的目光，妖精之王还没弄清状况，只要须臾片时他就会为这所在的改变而诧异，玄武会抓住那转瞬即逝的时机，催动咒术将他束缚，只要鲁鲁修被控制数秒，他就能击杀对方。  
霓虹的王在脑中演练这番场景，等着暗夜之王傲慢地开口。那个男人始终以看待蝼蚁般的眼光看他，有过怜悯，有过不屑，却连憎恨都懒得施与。这在为敌层面一度令枢木玄武内心极其痛恨，他夺走了鲁鲁修的翅膀，让他堕落而痛苦地为复仇火焰侵蚀，同样又返回了自己失去心智的复仇之火，然而再次见到鲁鲁修却让玄武震惊，妖精之王不知何时已经从仇恨中解脱，他恢复了曾经的高高在上，舍弃天真懵懂，成熟地嗤笑玄武如被围困的飞蛾仅有扑火的心志却注定灰烬的人生。这几乎让玄武崩溃，他定意要摧毁鲁鲁修，不让那嘲讽的唇角，轻蔑的眼神再泄露分毫，不再面对那强悍的生命力和顶尖的魔法带来的恐惧，这么强大而美丽的生灵不该存在世上，鲁鲁修只能被毁灭。  
玄武在心底这样道。  
“你又来做无用功了，需要我善意的指点吗？”鲁鲁修还有心情促狭地说。  
枢木玄武冷冷一笑，他一挥手，鱼贯而入的阴阳师们熟练地摆出阵形，开始以鲜血在那栅栏上画下诡异纹样，在阴阳术中那似乎叫作咒符。  
鲁鲁修噙着冷笑，目光却没有放过这些行为，他眼见枢木玄武眼中暗藏的得意和欣喜，他知道对方找出了对付自己的方法，但他对此还一无所知。  
指尖凝起魔法屏障为自己遮盖，鲁鲁修冷漠地看着那些阴阳师的做法，他们并没有攻击自己的意图，那究竟是……当咒语不绝于耳，整座狭之间的牢笼巨大地震动，带动空间撕裂般地扭曲，鲁鲁修突然明白枢木玄武想做的事，他难以置信望向那个男人。  
“你疯了，搅乱时间会让这座皇城也陷进去，你竟然至整座皇宫的安危于不顾。”鲁鲁修显然未料到玄武的恨已经令他失去理智。  
“只要能杀死你，少那些人又如何……”被邪道阴阳道侵蚀的枢木玄武露出狰狞的笑容，“不用担心，我会在整座皇城被吞噬前解决一切。”  
他在阵法成功的一瞬迅速出击，鲁鲁修还没反应过来因为时间错乱让他方才下的魔法屏障一瞬间失效，就被枢木玄武的定身术封住了身体。枢木玄武拿出利刃一步步靠近，他终于得以穿过那该死的栅栏，犹如穿过那破碎的骄傲，将曾经被鲁鲁修踩踏于脚下的尊严一点点拾回，他为这最终时刻兴奋不已，在那数秒时间内，仅仅只余些许的破绽中迎来生命最辉煌的巅峰，他将要杀死一位妖精之王，他的命中宿敌，用他消逝的性命来祭奠自己遭受过的命运苦难，他为这刻已然陷入狂乱。  
就在这电光火石间，一道人影从他身旁掠过，生生架住那柄利刃，在惯性使然下用了反手的招式，那柄利刃借力使力，直直插入了枢木玄武的心脏。  
须臾刹那，形势扭转，命运的齿轮在耳畔倾轧而过的声音，正如浑身血液冰冻凝结的一刻。鲁鲁修看见枢木玄武难以置信的眼睛，缓缓倒落的身躯，他几乎同样怔然冷漠地扭头，对上如释负重的一张脸。  
“鲁鲁修，你不要紧吧。”朱雀焦虑地抚摸鲁鲁修的脸，确认他是否完好无损。  
鲁鲁修仅仅越过他，看向地上已然死不瞑目的玄武。  
……是了，这里是时间混沌的所在，阴阳交界的缝隙，咒诅的年限在这里不起作用，正如玄武意图利用这个毁灭他永恒的生命，他也在这里被年仅十七岁的朱雀杀死。假如他们并未踏入这里，朱雀也无法杀死玄武，这一切……这一切……真的是那命运吗？  
耳畔传来一声悲鸣，熟悉得经年隔世。鲁鲁修仿佛回到了十七年前的举国欢宴，那个女人撕心裂肺地喊着求着要他手下留情，此刻她饱经沧桑地出现，跌跌撞撞扑向地上那具尸体——她的丈夫，她曾经为之抛弃氏族，背叛父亲，执意要嫁与的男人。  
她的悲痛让朱雀怔愣当场，似乎并不明白状况。  
“母亲大人……您为何……”  
抱着玄武尸体的王后痛苦地转向他们，她的眼底燃起不休的恨意，咬牙切齿地看向鲁鲁修：“你满意了，暗夜之王啊……你终于如愿以偿地杀死我的丈夫，借我儿子的手！你可满意了？那由你下达的咒诅生效了，你可满意了？！”  
朱雀脑中轰然，他难以置信看向鲁鲁修，又看向他的母亲，混乱的分不清状况。  
然而王后并不愿放过他，她温柔的声音溢满悲伤：“孩子，就是你面前这个人，害得你们父子自相残杀，我们母子被迫分离……因为他曾在你的诞生宴上，对你下了惨无人道的咒诅。在你年满十八岁的时候将手刃亲生父亲！他是个妖精，邪恶而强大地蒙骗你的心，他唯一等待的就是这足以令他满足的时刻！”  
王后的声音在这方空间回荡，鲁鲁修漠然地望着她，没有言语。  
朱雀渐渐浮出绝望的神色，在鲁鲁修明澈的眼中那样清晰分明。  
“你告诉我……你曾经拥有一双翅膀。”  
“你告诉我……有一个满怀恶意的人接近你，作你的朋友，他背叛了你们的友谊，偷走你的双翼。”  
“所以那个人是我的父亲，是这个倒在地上的人类，是……刚刚死在我手中的霓虹国王吗……”  
“鲁鲁修，你咒诅了我吗？因为我父亲对你所行的，你决意报应在我身上吗？”  
“鲁鲁修，你关心我，爱护我，陪我成长……只为了等这一刻吗？”  
“你对我的一切情感……都是虚假之物吗……”  
“你和我之间所有发生的事，只是为了这一刻吗？”  
朱雀的质问急切而逼近，但他得到的仅仅只是来自暗夜之王的沉默。  
“拜托你说点什么，鲁鲁修，她说的不是真的，我母亲所说的不会是真的！”朱雀抓着他的肩膀，眼底破碎的绿光一点点地变暗。  
他正在死去。  
鲁鲁修想。  
他的爱人，在他面前，因他的罪孽，正在无可挽回地死去。  
“……说话啊……拜托你说话啊！”朱雀绝望的恳求换不来他最想要的答案。  
鲁鲁修挣开他的禁锢，用曾经朱雀最爱的冷静与淡然，一字一句地说：“她说的都是真的。”  
他看见那双漂亮的绿眸里最后一点光亮淹没了。  
鲁鲁修没有停留，他转过身，一步步地远离禁锢他的所在，再也没有回头。  
他不再看背后的惨剧，那个追随丈夫而去的女人最后的决然。  
他不再看背后的悲痛，那个瞬息之间得到一切又亲手毁去一切的王子。  
这些都是他一手造成的。  
身后传来歇斯底里的绝望呐喊，击碎了他心底最后的防线，那从白皙面容上滑落的泪水，埋葬了所有曾经的爱恋，在妖精之王决意的平静紫晶双眸中将不复存在。  
因这一刻，枢木朱雀死了。  
——他被鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚杀死。


	9. Chapter 9

-9-  
皇宫陷入巨大的震动之中，阵法带来不详的白光直蹿天际，与妖异的绿云相融相合，百姓们探首眺望，不少人纷纷想要逃离城池。  
一位老人伫立在皇宫外院，丝毫没有恐慌。藤堂远远走来，向他鞠礼。  
“桐原公，我已经命令各部署坚守岗位，严加看守，不让百姓骚乱离城。”  
“又有什么用。”桐原泰三叹惋，“你我没能劝阻王，迎来这般终结也算自食其果，百姓何辜，他们要走就让他们走吧。”  
“但是——我们承受不起皇城再次动乱了。”藤堂急切道。  
“藤堂啊，朝堂也腐蚀了你的武士之魂吗？那我们究竟为了什么背叛天皇，扶持新王，最终落下一场空。”桐原拄着拐杖，缓缓离开武官。  
他没能行多远，在皇宫之内，清凉正殿深处，慢慢走出一道熟悉的人影……或者那不该被称为人。  
暗影森林之主鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚居然在皇宫中！  
藤堂镜志郎立刻抽出爱刀，护在桐原面前。  
迎远而来的鲁鲁修只转动指尖，将持刀的藤堂定住身体。  
“收起你的敌意，准备迎接你们的新王吧。”鲁鲁修冷淡地说。  
桐原和藤堂皆暗暗吃了一惊，为这话背后的深意而发凉。  
“你……难道……不，这不可能……”藤堂面上同时现过数种神色，仿佛吃惊又意料之中，但却不敢置信。  
“这不是你希望的吗。”鲁鲁修在他们面前驻足，“你找来枢木朱雀营救王后，就做好他会对上枢木玄武的准备。”  
“但是，我并没有……”藤堂急切辩解。  
“你并没有希望弑王的惨剧立刻发生。”鲁鲁修替他说了下去，“你只是希望阻止枢木玄武，是这样吗？真是讽刺。”  
鲁鲁修厌烦了解读人类的意图，他转向桐原泰三，道：“而你，摧枯拉朽的身体和清醒如昨的神智彼此互相折磨，经不起再一次的变革了吧。”  
妖精之王转身望向巨大的皇宫，他凝结指尖的魔力涌动，形成绚烂无比的紫光。在震动中施放魔法，覆盖了整座宫殿。  
巨大的宫殿在徹徹轰鸣，紫色魔法之力与不断加剧膨胀的绿色光芒冲撞，妖精之王露出轻蔑的笑，指尖转动，庞大的魔法力量形成一道冲天的光柱，直直冲散了天空中盘踞的能量，覆盖整座皇城直到大地的震颤渐渐回落。  
能量带来的冲击令两位霓虹国的肱骨之臣闭上眼目，心惊胆颤直到结束。他们难以置信四周已然恢复的平稳，似乎不愿相信眼前的妖精之王居然解救了危机。  
鲁鲁修深深望向来时殿宇，他说了一句令藤堂和桐原此生难忘的话。  
“这样，我不再欠他什么了。”  
他转身离去，留下警告抑或善意的提醒：“卢西亚诺·布拉托里是我的对手，你们知道该怎么做。”  
等鲁鲁修消失视线之中，藤堂终于恢复了行动。  
“桐原公……”  
“是啊……居然欠下他一个人情。”老人感慨而无奈，“藤堂，你去把跟随布拉托里的军队召回来吧，面对敌人，那位暗夜之王可从不会手下留情。”  
藤堂心情复杂地去办了。  
皇宫陷入阵法大震动那瞬的魔力波动让精明的卢西亚诺·布拉托里停下对暗影森林的攻击，他开始盘算枢木玄武是否值得信任，然而这阵波动持续不久，暗夜之王的强大魔力便强行摧毁阵法的功用，将整座皇城从他的魔力中释放出来。  
那位妖精之王竟然逃脱了牢笼。布拉托里大为震惊，但他来不及定下对策，暗影森林突然松开结界，魔源催动无数荆棘朝他围来，地底咆哮的魔物伸出尖刺背脊，强行隔开了布拉托里与霓虹国增援的士兵，陷入恐慌的士兵们四下逃散，留下被围困的布拉托里发动绿雷攻击荆棘群，源源不断的魔物们从地底爬出，疯狂地朝他撕咬扑来，布拉托里催动古老神秘的魔法，他的石像鬼军团抵挡着暗影森林的魔物。  
洛洛非常高兴看见他哥哥平安无事归来，但妖精之王隐隐约约透着奇怪的气息。  
“洛洛。”鲁鲁修抚上弟弟的肩膀，“这段时间辛苦你了。”  
“哥哥，您回来就好。”洛洛很快将不适抛至脑后，他转头望了望，意外没有看见那只杜勒鸟。  
“利瓦尔不是应该跟您在一起吗？”他问。  
“我让它离开了，它为我去办点事，因而没能一道被困。”鲁鲁修看着远处正疯狂攻击的布拉托里。  
“难怪哥哥带它离开后，我一直没看到利瓦尔回来，还以为它跟哥哥一样被他们抓住。”洛洛顺着鲁鲁修的目光，咬牙道，“这个布拉托里特别难缠，哥哥要小心。”  
“没必要对他太过忌惮，如果他有能力，早在狭之间对我下手。不过倚仗石林王国的稀有材质才勉强抑制我的行动……洛洛，你要替我做件事，把那些能困住妖精阻挡魔法的特殊材质统统毁掉。”鲁鲁修递给他一方手巾，那时他从被朱雀打破的牢笼碎片中拾取一块，如今正躺在掌心发黑。  
洛洛慎重地收下，向鲁鲁修点头离去。  
鲁鲁修闭上眼睛，他体内涌动的魔法之力在森林中获得共鸣，那像与生俱来的欢迎，也是安慰和鼓舞。——我们的王归来了，我们的王归来了，我们的王归来了。  
听懂风与树的欢呼，大地与雾的振奋，鲁鲁修放开所有力量，那份强大的魔法呼啸而过，让整座森林向布拉托里咆哮而去。暗夜之王心间的空洞再也无法填满，然而他魔法的泉源永不干涸，他的尊严如冠冕永存，他的力量震慑大地无人可抵。  
他睁开光华流转的双眼，紫晶瞳孔中刹那如飞鸟展翅的印记，释出巨大红光屏障席卷笼罩而过，在那光芒尽头是布拉托里扭曲而绝望的震惊脸孔。  
暗影森林的战斗波及了皇城，所幸有藤堂的命令，加上皇宫停止震动，霓虹军民一心空前团结，纷纷为预料中的灾难作准备。  
桐原泰三和藤堂镜志郎缓步行于殿中，那里有一处通往地宫的空缺，他们都已从暗夜之王口中得知玄武的下场，此时都担心朱雀的情况。二人下至地宫，迎面是三辆能源退尽的魔能机甲，基诺和阿尼娅正守着机甲，担忧站在一旁，看见他们面露难色。  
“这就是石林王国拿回来的武器。”藤堂为机甲的庞大而吃惊，难怪阴阳师们都无法挡住它。  
基诺指了指那堵破碎的墙，即便早已有了豁口，他们都没敢进去。那里一片安静。无需多言，看见基诺和阿尼娅的表情，桐原二人也猜到他们知晓了原因。  
四个人一时间静伫相对，没人愿意走出一步。  
——最后，桐原泰三走出了他身为辅佐之臣应当有的那一步。  
他站在破碎的豁口处，望着眼前那个跪在地上背对他的男孩，王后与先王的尸体令精神矍铄的老人也叹息不已。  
“殿下……不，您已经是陛下了。这个国家需要您振作起来，您还有未尽的责任。”  
半跪在地的沉默男孩缓缓站起身，他望向天窗外鸣闪不断的魔法之光，似乎做下了决定。  
“这个国家需要变革。”他低沉的声音听不出疲惫，却仍嘶哑异常。  
“妖精和人类本应和平相处。”他缓缓转过身，面对老人微微紧缩的瞳孔。  
“错误的手段得不到正确的结果……我会证明，他是错的。”他越过霓虹国的半壁江山，走出那豁口，仿佛走出一只重生破碎的蛋壳。  
“我宣布成为这个国家的新王。我会攻击暗影森林，让他彻彻底底降服于我。”平静从容的新王在藤堂面前宣誓。  
“我会打败他，让他明白，这一切还没有结束。”从灰败废墟中行出的新生王者，拥有一双比深潭更幽暗的绿眸。  
这一刻，他失去天真，抛弃无忧无虑的快乐，他晓得他是谁，一并寻回的尊贵荣耀，一并勇往直前的目的。  
——他是枢木朱雀。  
——他仍然是枢木朱雀。  
基诺垂下眼眸，阿尼娅收起目光。他们向霓虹国新王收膝下跪，藤堂和桐原也向他跪拜。  
在这幽暗的透出微光的皇宫地底，他们迎来新一任王者，他也将成为大陆最强的王。  
暗影森林之主打败了他的两位宿敌，退居暗影森林，重新筑起高高的荆棘之墙，不教任何光亮透入危险之地。霓虹国迎来一场悲怆的丧礼，国葬王与王后的悲剧令臣民皆在难过之中，所幸王政颁布消息，他们睽违十七年的王子朱雀殿下继任王位，那是年仅十七岁的新王。  
新王登基不久就和石林王国签署了许多互惠条例，除了一些交流政策，他十分特立独行地引入石林王国的机甲进行量产，这是令人惊讶的举止。他年纪轻轻便志向远大，在登基后不久，霓虹国和暗影森林开战了。  
“鲁鲁修——！鲁鲁修——！”盘旋的杜勒鸟再次俯冲下来，焦虑地踩跺着脚足，气得喋喋不休。  
“那个该死的小子，那个该死的枢木朱雀，他太过分啦！从小也算在暗影森林长大，他居然来攻打森林，啊啊啊……我们又要再退一点了，鲁鲁修，你不要坐在王座上发呆，快点走啦。”  
杜勒鸟扑腾翅膀，目光却小心翼翼看向被捆缚在地如同一个粽子的洛洛，一时闹不清王座上的王在思虑什么。  
“利瓦尔。”鲁鲁修面色平静，丝毫未受连日来屡战屡退的处境影响。  
“鲁鲁修，你考虑好退路了吗？我们需要赶紧架设虹桥，放弃这座森林，回到布里塔尼亚本国去。你听见了吗？之前你让我去找C.C询问解除咒诅的方式……嘎——！不提这个！不提这个！你听见了吗，我们要赶紧离开这里。”  
“那无济于事。”暗影森林之主平静地说。  
他在这里生活了两百余年，一草一木，一水一花，不管是阳光普照幽暗之时，还是痛苦覆盖大地之刻，暗影森林始终不曾对他有过怨言。这是他的地界，他在这里居住，他如何抛弃自己的国土？  
他依然是一位妖精之王，他的自尊不容许他退缩。  
“这一切都是我造成的……”鲁鲁修喃喃自语，若不是他接受了罗伊德的试验，由那位伯爵研发的新机甲又怎么能完美融合科学和魔能，在鲁鲁修的魔力测试数据上，创造出更加完美的机甲，如果不是石林王国产出的稀有材质被不断开采，连洛洛都无法阻止这件事发生，不能彻底摧毁，朱雀又怎能将这些机甲量产，直接投入对暗影森林的作战。那巨大的魔能机甲完全撕碎了森林中的魔物，荆棘和毒雾都对它们毫无影响，只有在催动大地生出石墙时才稍稍阻碍它们的行动，然而暗影森林中错综复杂的地形对朱雀而言，原本就如数家珍。  
鲁鲁修以一王的能力铺垫了灭亡之路，他亲手养大的朱雀，他招来这无数祸端，皆怨不得别人。  
“我有325种方法离开这里，去到安全的地方，但那无济于事……仇恨的锁链必须被斩断……”  
“利瓦尔，你带洛洛走。”王下了命令。  
捆缚在地的洛洛更加挣扎，却更改不了王铁一般的心意。  
“如果朱雀找不到我，他的机甲大军会进攻布里塔尼亚本国，他会找到的……远在天边，近在眼前的妖精王国。我不能将这份罪孽带回去，那也太不像话。”鲁鲁修自嘲，妖精之王们在各自的领地割据，如果像条丧家犬般狼狈逃回去，还不知晓是否能正面抗衡这种机甲，那他又有何面目见自己的父王和母后。  
“鲁鲁修。”利瓦尔扑腾翅膀拍打他的头，心下焦急万分，“不行！我会被杀掉啦，如果你不跟我一起回去，我肯定会被暴揍的！”  
鲁鲁修淡笑。他将水晶法杖插回龙骨橡木王座，催动了一道魔法之力。水晶球极速运转的光亮照出了漂亮的通天虹桥，那尽头是看不清的云端，仿佛天之尽。  
“利瓦尔，走吧。”鲁鲁修最后道。  
失去了说服之词，不再作各类劝说，这样的鲁鲁修丝毫没有被改变的可能。利瓦尔清楚知晓，他已经做了命运的选择。杜勒鸟难过而亲昵地贴着鲁鲁修的面颊，呜呜半晌，伸爪自如地勾起地上被绑缚的洛洛，无视他剧烈的挣扎和呜咽，朝虹桥飞速远去。  
鲁鲁修望着他们飞至看不见的尽头，喃喃自语：“多么漂亮的通路，也许是妖精一生只得一见的光景。作为人类，得以看见这样的景色，不是该感慨一二吗。”  
他转身望向那个匆匆赶来的男孩……不，应该是成熟的男人了，枢木朱雀凝然的面容在他眼前逐渐清晰，虹桥的魔法光影映在他身上，变幻莫测，心思难料。  
他几时也变成这样了呢？鲁鲁修想。是我把他变成这样的。  
他望进朱雀波澜不惊的双眸，暗潭般的双眼中不带任何情感，漠然望向那座通天虹桥，似乎在思考什么。  
魔力很快消失了，虹桥也隐去了形貌，紫色水晶法杖熄了能量，骤然跌落在地摔得粉碎，法杖也随风化为粉尘飘然零落。  
“我以为你会离开。”朱雀冷漠的声音毫无温度。  
“你会允许这件事发生吗？”鲁鲁修淡然问。  
“不。我会找遍所有方法，杀入妖精之国的王都，把你抓回来。”霓虹的王这样说。  
“你可真是执念呢。”鲁鲁修不以为意，他站起身，居高临下望着这个人类，“但你这样单枪匹马，不躲进强大的机甲中可是不行哦。人类依然脆弱无比，离开魔能机甲，你们又能做什么？我或许动不了你的武器，但你这般坦然地在我面前出现，那可是……”  
他忽然收了口，警觉地捂住鼻子，但那似乎为时已晚。  
暗影森林之主倏然跌坐在他的王座，微微难受地抚上胸口，他试图在指尖凝聚魔力，却意外发现无法成形。  
枢木朱雀拿出那枚绣着樱花的纹章，它被改制成一个囊袋，装满令妖精们恐惧的来自石林王国的充能稀有材质原石，他将它们碾碎成粉尘，混入香料，在空气中抖散而开，令妖精之王不知不觉吸入了弱点。  
朱雀走上王座轻易触碰了鲁鲁修。一个没有魔力的鲁鲁修，柔弱的无法动摇他心中坚硬城墙。  
“为了妖精和人类可以平等，我必须得到你。”朱雀这样说。  
妖精之王蹙紧眉，他不晓得人类之王的意思。  
“我要建立一个人类和妖精真正平等的世界，没有魔法，没有暴力，没有咒诅，没有伤害。——所以你是不必要的，你又是必要的。只有打败你，才能实现我的理想，我的国度。”枢木朱雀淡淡道，他的手滑过鲁鲁修的长发，不带丝毫感情的暗绿双眸凝视那对浮现痛苦的紫晶瞳眸。  
“你会是我的俘虏，我的战利品。”他轻声低喃在鲁鲁修耳畔，冰冷无温的判决。  
鲁鲁修接受了自己的命运。  
这一刻他终于清楚意识到，他的男孩，他的爱人的确已经死了，眼前重生的是霓虹国的王，一个与他毫不相干的枢木朱雀。  
暗夜之王闭上眼睛，彻底告别他昔日的爱人。他漫长的生涯自这刻也随同命运死去。


	10. Chapter 10

-10-  
夜幕降临，暗影森林哀戚的风仿佛在为王者的败落叹息。  
朱雀在山坡上席地而坐，望向不远处那片阴影，始终沉默不语。  
黑夜仅余星点辉光，并不影响拥有动态视力的他清楚看见关押进特质牢笼的鲁鲁修闭目养神的面容。那是他从罗伊德那里拿到研究许久的科技，用防御魔法的原石加工制作，和投入战斗的魔能机甲拥有同样原理及品质的束缚之笼，鲁鲁修不会失去永恒的生命，但他不能使用魔法，也不能再逃脱了。  
朱雀却丝毫不能感到安心，这是必然的吧，作下这番决定的是自己。尽管桐原泰三和藤堂镜志郎在内的官员们大力支持，对霓虹国的未来充满信心，他却从那些殷勤的目光中读到不同期待，与他所向往的格格不入。  
朱雀不准备逃避，站在王之位置，担负王之职责，他生来命运如此，也做好接纳这些的准备。儿时起罗伊德伯爵就从不隐瞒他的身份，塞西尔小姐曾经说过，朱雀始终要回到本国去履行职责，那位可敬的女性对一半血缘的母国十分看重。但朱雀依然在某段时间内迷失了，他迷失在广袤无垠的沙漠中，自由自在地驾驶兰斯洛特，不管多远都能捕捉一个始终跟随他的身影，自他十岁那年差点掉落流沙被鲁鲁修救起，他总能感受这份不曾远离的存在，若即若离，明明是守护者，却如暗影悄无声息。于是他便认定了，鲁鲁修终究是要离去的，当他选择离开的瞬间，朱雀每次都能感受到那份安心随之远离，危机的直觉穿透大脑，令他总能准确无误捕捉鲁鲁修的方位，喊出那声不要走。  
我只是他漫长生命中一抹微不足道的亮色，某个时刻，死亡将会把我带走，或者在那之先，当我失去所有令他垂青的优点，他或许会如风远逝，看不清来处，捕捉不到去处。某天他会失去踪影，仿佛从未出现，而在我百年之后，他或许会想起些许，来到我的安息之所——若那点石头还在，他会自我的墓碑上拂去那滴露水。  
朱雀在心底感叹，忧郁悄悄凝聚在眉间。  
正如洛洛说过的那样，妖精漫长生命中倘或有过一段感情，也不过是生命里微不足道的点缀，他身为人类，如此脆弱，又如何要求一位妖精之王永恒的铭记？  
鲁鲁修像随时随地都能弃他而去，时而近，时而远。高傲的暗夜之王眸中常起悲伤，那曾经仅因命运而起，如今却知晓是为了自己。从一开始，他就站在那王的对立面，他的父亲盗取双翼，他因而受到咒诅。父债子偿，似乎并没有什么不对。  
然而，当母亲在眼前决绝自裁，鲜血染深灰石地，朱雀还未从丧失双亲的现实与亲手弑父的震惊中恢复，那一刻他抬头，看见天窗外紫光与绿光残酷的撕杀，忽然明懂了什么。  
妖精和人类为何不能平等生存？鲁鲁修曾经也为此喟叹，但他的善良和温柔只是令他能帮助比他弱小的人而不是以杀戮取乐，却无法改变他身为妖精之王高高在上的俯视，他怜悯弱小的人类，仿佛他们值得那样亲近对待，却不曾将那些真正放入眼底，尽管他确实将他们放在心上。鲁鲁修仅仅羡慕着人类可以不必孤独，可以互助，可以亲近而友爱。  
当他转身没入暗影离去，没人足以与他并肩，甚至无人可以说，他拥有陪伴一位妖精之王的权利。——这令朱雀时常痛苦不已。他为此受折磨，甚于知晓真相。  
那一刻他以为拥有了全世界，下一刻他又什么都失去了。*  
人岂能抓住指尖流逝的沙，人更无法抓住自由自在的风。  
父亲的悲剧，母亲的悲剧，朱雀深刻意识到仇恨的锁链必须被斩断。鲁鲁修的存在太过强大，妖精之王的能力象征着一个种族的强盛，妖精们势必也将其当作荣耀的丰碑，以此俯瞰着同一片大陆上居住的世人。所以，鲁鲁修的存在是不必要的，但他又是必要的。  
朱雀想起他思考许久的答案，如果人类和妖精要和平共处，就必须打败一位妖精之王，将自己摆上那个位置，足以震慑四方的高位。  
这将会使的霓虹国进入空前的盛世，也会让他得到实现理想的方式。  
而一位妖精之王又岂会甘心沦为阶下囚，何况是全大陆最强的魔法师。  
朱雀没有把握说服鲁鲁修，他握着那些想法，竟不知如何与他相处。  
他失去了爱他的能力吗？那份深藏的爱恋在心间如火烧灼酒液，压抑内脏才能不让他流露分毫。  
他失去了获取信任的机会吗？从来不存在对等的平视，只有打败强者才能让他眼中容入自己的身影。  
他千思万想，从来不善言辞的人，无法选择解释什么。但他心中隐隐埋着无法触碰的禁忌，对于鲁鲁修而言，自己的存在究竟是什么？这抹漫长生命中无意间点缀的亮色，是否随时被轻忽？那背叛过妖精之王的印记，是否只会换来轻蔑？他恐惧见到鲁鲁修，又盼望见到他。暗影森林中乍起虹桥的瞬刻，朱雀几乎忘记下令士兵们退去，他匆忙跳下机甲，飞奔赶到王座近前，鲁鲁修的身影令他暗暗松口气。  
他会怎样看我？在他眼里我是否只是故敌的儿子？朱雀怀着这些不安，不教面上显露。他不是来示弱的，他应当足以匹配暗夜之王的身份，以一位王者的尊严与他对峙。那不仅仅是为自己，还是为他所展望的人类与妖精和平共处的盛世。  
而这盛世将踩踏鲁鲁修的尊严，将他如同公开处刑般烙印上耻辱。到那日，朱雀将如刽子手般作下这些事，旁人或许以为他终于大仇得报，甚至鲁鲁修也会这样认为。  
朱雀已经不准备再为自己辩解了。  
所有爱的恨的由他一力承担，只要他能再与鲁鲁修同居一所。  
但这些并非出于私念。朱雀在内心不断说服自己。  
王不能有私欲，王无法有私情。  
他这样做是为光明的未来，为他理想中平等的世界，斩断仇恨的锁链。  
一个声音说：那你会放他自由吗？在那盛世到来之际，还他双翼，还他失去的一切。  
不。  
他在心底断然否决，又为此痛苦不已。  
俘虏鲁鲁修是必要的，这将作为一个人类战胜妖精的象征，使得他有机会推动人类和妖精和平相处的机会。  
那声音又道：所以，你用鲁鲁修的牺牲来达成理想吗？你忘了他失去双翼的痛苦吗？你的父亲只是夺去了他的翅膀，你要连同他的自由也一并夺去吗？  
不。  
他又在断然心底否决，再度为此痛苦不已。  
这是我的责任，这些都是必要的事，我所做的是正确的事，我会证明这一切！  
那声音不再说话了，朱雀抬起不再掩饰的目光，绝望而空洞地望向那抹笼中黑影。  
他喃喃自语。  
——王不能有私欲，王无法有私情。

漫长的黑夜在孤寂和哀戚中过去了。  
天明时分，霓虹国从未有过如此盛大的游行。他们的王凯旋归来，带着他荣耀的战利品，城门内外人潮拥堵，百姓纷纷议论，先王仅是带回妖精之王的双翼，然而新王却连妖精之王都俘虏了。  
王的军队远远行来，士兵们器宇轩昂，在王的带领下喊出声威滔天。在军行中那方笼中端坐着百姓们时常听说却从未见过的传说中的妖精之王。他们争相围观，为此议论纷纷，憎恶、鄙夷、恐惧、好奇……那些目光夹杂污言秽语袭来，鲁鲁修充耳不闻，仿佛不在其间，他定神望向前端，那里有马背上霓虹国新王挺直的背影。  
朱雀象征了霓虹国进入全新的强盛，他是这片大陆上前所未有的强王，打败了据称大陆最强魔法师的妖精之王，他年轻而深谋远虑，在这场归途中丢开一切石林王国科技品，改以霓虹国的标志，为国民彰显身为霓虹国之王的荣耀，打败暗影森林的不是科技而是王——他把这些传达给了国民，并获得了崇高的景仰。  
他在把自己捧上那至高的位置。鲁鲁修忽然明白了。  
人群中有声音喊道：“看！我们的王抓了妖精之王，打败了暗影森林，他是英雄王啊！”  
“他是霓虹国的英雄王！”  
“这片大陆没有比王更强的王了！”  
“他是英雄王！”“英雄王！”“英雄王！”  
百姓们开始欢呼，声浪此起彼伏，席卷烈日下的军伍。藤堂持剑指令，士兵们也开始欢呼，加入了赞美的声浪。  
他们高呼至上英雄王的盛名，在日头下为他加冕，在无比尊荣之下，齐声赞美他所行全然正义。  
鲁鲁修的唇角牵起一个笑容，他的咒诅竟全然应验了。——枢木玄武成就了咒诅的前半段，而他自己成为了咒诅后半段的铺路石。  
皇宫大门隔开了人声鼎沸，鲁鲁修所在的笼子被完好地押往内苑。当四下无人，只有他在这片空场时，朱雀拿着钥匙打开牢笼之门，他并不担心鲁鲁修会立刻使用魔法，妖精之王的双腕上依然挂着同样材质的铐锁，它们束缚了鲁鲁修的能力，却无法让所有人安心，人们惧怕见到妖精之王，朱雀也撤下所有闲杂人等。  
他牵带着鲁鲁修走进一处殿院，那是他身为王的居所，他将鲁鲁修放入其中，解开他手上的手铐。他一言不发，看着鲁鲁修四下打量，最后坐上那张床，转而望向朱雀。  
“你有话跟我说。”鲁鲁修笃定般道。  
“你也有话跟我说。”朱雀亦如是说。  
“你大费周章抓我回来，不是好吃好喝招待我吧。霓虹国王与后之死需要一个借口，我是那个最好的对象。你不觉得将我绳之以法更能显示你的王威？”鲁鲁修淡然道，仿佛诉之于口的无关自身命运。  
“我要建立一个妖精和人类共存的国度。”朱雀说。  
“……洗耳恭听。”  
“妖精太过强大，不如你的妖精也会魔法，比起人类阴阳师靠修行才能达到的境界，妖精们天生或多或少都能施展魔法，这样的天赋使你们从不把人类放进眼里。”  
“所以，你抓了我杀鸡儆猴？”  
“不。只要打败你，我就拥有战胜妖精之王的能力，你是我的俘虏，也是我的战利品。天下的妖精将不再小觑霓虹国。”朱雀淡淡道。  
“然后，你将让天下的人类膨胀，认为妖精不算得什么，进一步激化矛盾。”鲁鲁修笑道。  
“在我的王都施行统治，无人会有异议。——我不会杀你的，这对我没有好处。”朱雀转身背对鲁鲁修，“失去魔法的你太过软弱，不足为惧。”  
鲁鲁修危险地眯起眼：“我也许该让你这个笨蛋记住，人最不靠的就是体力。”  
“这里不会有人来，你也别想施展诡计。”朱雀干脆直言，“这里是我的寝宫，你最好做下一辈子被关在这里的打算。”  
他严肃的表情换来鲁鲁修微妙的眨眼。  
他托着下巴，丝毫没有一个阶下囚该有的模样，反而从头到尾打量一遍面部表情绷紧的霓虹国新王。但他没有说任何话，朱雀却完全明白了鲁鲁修未出口的意思，他几乎持守不住从容，草草留下一些无用的话，低头离开了。——那简直与落荒而逃没有分别。  
朱雀事后无比懊悔，他太习惯和鲁鲁修相处，曾经的他仗着年轻，经常假装示弱，自然而然花样百出地逗弄对方，现在他身为霓虹国的王，竟然无从下手在对方面前维持王者威严，看到鲁鲁修的表情，他就忍不住想做出如过去般的举动。  
他烦恼地丢开呈上的卷册，听着身边官员汇报一些收编和晋升的封赏。对暗影森林的战役堪称大捷，除去藤堂等武官们的加封，决定留下辅佐他的基诺和阿尼娅，朱雀也给予了赏赐。他初为新王，以前无从接触政事，现在繁琐得令他头疼不已。  
“陛下。加封的事已经暂告一段落，是时候处置暗影森林的王了吧？”有臣如此进言。  
“王与王后暴毙，国民中多有流传，那个祸乱的妖精卢西亚诺·布拉托里早就不知去向，如今有个暗影森林的王为我们擒获，是否……”  
“这件事没有关联。”朱雀断然道。  
桐原泰三缓缓起身，将那名官员退下了。也只有他敢在新王面前，不经王的同意这样行。  
朱雀没有对此提出异议，他只是说：“谁都不准下这样的命令。”  
“陛下。先王的事要做个交待。”桐原泰三这样说。他见过鲁鲁修从时间缝隙的咒阵中解救皇宫，以一己之力轻松击败卢西亚诺·布拉托里并将其处死，这个盘踞暗影森林两百余年的妖精之王太过强大，他们不能这般轻易放任。  
朱雀凝视那位王国的经济命脉掌舵者，淡淡问：“你将弑王的罪名安在鲁鲁修身上，孤就要公布天下，因先王可耻地偷盗了妖精之王的双翼，将其作为战利品换来王的宝座，才有他如今的下场，而孤又会是怎样的处境？”  
“陛下可以不用将那些……”  
“世人会怎么看？孤的臣民会怎么看？”朱雀坚定的目光毫不退缩，“人因为是人犯下怎样的罪行都无关紧要，只因为对方是妖精吗？”  
“这样的盛世不是孤所要的。桐原公，你应该清楚孤希望的是怎样的国度。”  
“王的心志甚大，老朽怕看不见那天。”桐原泰三感叹道。  
“孤会让你看到。”朱雀漠然说。  
他撇下这些句句字字皆是紧逼，意图让他在众人面前对鲁鲁修处以极刑，炫耀国力强盛的好臣僚，想要退回安静的后殿去。  
桐原在他起身时突兀道：“陛下是否有未了的心愿？”  
朱雀些微止步，冷漠的声音听得出不悦：“桐原公，你对孤说过的话，你自己不记得了吗？”  
王不能有私欲，王无法有私情。  
“那就是孤对你的回答。”  
他不再停留，离开他们去了。  
桐原泰三心生叹息，不敢再僭越行事，垂目礼送他的王离开。  
纵观全地，谁人有王强盛，遍地寻不出一人比他声名更大，也找不出比他所做更大的事。他倾轧暗影森林，掳获最强的妖精之王，将他拘于笼中。他的百姓夹道欢呼，高喊英雄王的盛名，再没一人有过这般荣耀，得过如此人心。  
他们当中又有谁能胜过王，口说我必将霓虹国带入空前盛世？  
面对如此王者，除了臣服，其余再无济于事了。


	11. Chapter 11

-11-  
杜勒鸟穿过层层楼宇，衔来一片别有深意的绿叶，眼看就要落上鲁鲁修居所那道精致的门廊，妖精之王放下手中书籍，朝它打了暗号，利瓦尔收起堪堪降落的翅膀，低速转个圈又腾起来。  
这里布满禁足的结界，鲁鲁修没法走出去。整座殿宇在朱雀指挥下以那种嵌合改良的稀有材质搭成，也令他无法使用魔法。他穿着霓虹国特质的服饰，将长长的黑发拢置一侧束好，宛如人类女子一般秀丽高雅。  
望着那片形如暗号的绿叶，鲁鲁修温和笑了，他朝利瓦尔继续做出手势，那个杜勒鸟差点没栽倒下去。那是“我没事，你走吧”的涵义，鲁鲁修拒绝了利瓦尔带来的拯救信息，他自身察觉到这意味了什么，但他仍然选择了放任。——放任这样的心绪，放任这样的自我。  
利瓦尔颓丧地离开了，往后不久，它时常替鲁鲁修带来消息，关于外界的变化，令人吃惊的诸多动向。  
朱雀回来得越发少了，鲁鲁修知晓他眉宇间凝聚不散的深重，他选择背负最难的一途，推行王政亲力亲为并没有让国事顺他的意，强令霓虹国内不论人类还是妖精享有平等的权利，这一举世哗然的做法，给他原本高高在上的英雄王之名带来些许争议，但朱雀依然固执己见，并且严格令行法责。  
所幸他的处境还不算太糟。  
鲁鲁修叹息，桐原泰三的袖手旁观，藤堂镜志郎严令军纪却消极推行王令，至少是没有太过明显的违抗。但日渐不满的声音并不能很好压抑，热血沸腾的百姓们希望英雄王将人类雄风扩至全体，不满足王的和平仁德。各地都起了效仿之心，从石林王国买来机甲军械，抓到几个妖精恣意取乐，然而没有经过罗伊德改造的机甲效用一般，也有人类因此被妖精俘获处以极刑，因为妖精之王被俘，听闻的妖精们自然要找人类出气，弱小的人类无法反抗，对妖精的痛恨与日俱增。只有在霓虹国，新王下令推行平等的王政，这些风气才全被遏制。  
然而，这并不能掩盖矛盾。  
朱雀的辛苦和不愿服输的性格，导致他完全没告诉鲁鲁修分毫。这并不意味着鲁鲁修不能从利瓦尔口中挖掘真相。  
因为新王抓获妖精之王，但又迟迟不肯公开处刑，坊间已经传了无数闲言碎语，甚至有人认为朱雀被自己迷惑了，才把妖精之王藏在深宫里，推行荒唐的政策。但又因为朱雀太过强大，更多人认为他就算被自己迷惑，也只是关押在深宫夜夜笙歌，为博红颜一笑颁布无伤大雅的法令，因而反倒不把平等政策当真，暗地里羡慕王能得到一位美丽的妖精。如此，朱雀的形象反而越发高大起来，描上风花雪月的色彩，成为无数男人欣羡的对象。  
他强盛无比，纵声行乐，拥有享不尽的荣华富贵，上天厚赐的恩泽，他们的王在全地拥有极大的名声，正在创造史诗般的英雄神话。  
霓虹国成为了大国，皇城也成为世人瞻仰的大城。  
在这微妙的处境下，朱雀日渐兴盛，国力也更加鼎盛，四方诸国纷纷来朝拜，令原本就为政令不顺的朱雀更加繁忙，尽管他也不太愿意单独面对鲁鲁修，每日也会定时为他送食，不假他人之手，恐怕妖精之王耍些花样。  
鲁鲁修能从朱雀眸中看出深藏的疲累，有意无意的避讳，以及——浓浓的挥之不去的不安。——这份如影随形的不安熟悉地轻易能回想起来，曾经每个夜晚，他从王座望向纺织娘做好的睡床，那个孩子望来的目光就带着这种情绪，那时鲁鲁修会报以安抚地颌首，直到朱雀朝他展露笑容——美好的像阳光穿透森林般的笑容，他拥有过最好的回忆之一。  
鲁鲁修垂下眼眸，他在等待朱雀回来，并非距离的意义。自他们最无可挽回撕破命运面纱的那日，枢木玄武的死，王后的自裁，那个他背对朱雀离开，清楚记得爱人已经死去的日子，在经历过战争的对抗之后，他放下身段被俘虏到这个国度，只因明白了朱雀理想的国度，他忽然想看看这条终究无法成行的路，朱雀打算怎样走下去。放弃一切原本打算在被俘虏后劝说朱雀的话语——让他放手令人类和妖精毫不相干，各守安宁的说词，因为那个孩子太过固执的认定，鲁鲁修只言未吐。  
连他自己也无法摸清这份心意究竟为何了，明知朱雀这样做毫无意义，又希冀他能做到，在这僵局中冷眼旁观，当作配合那孩子的任性。他们明明相互爱着，却无法再彼此袒露，仿佛那会让各自的理念认输一样。  
深夜时分，鲁鲁修在床上辗转反侧，清楚知道隔间的朱雀也醒着，他熟悉爱人的呼吸，甚至能分辨沉睡中他做了好梦还是噩梦。朱雀身为王日理万机，很少能安睡。鲁鲁修闭上眼轻叹出声，放任自己沉入梦境。  
这心照不宣的疏远，无论是朱雀还是鲁鲁修都得到一些缓和余地。极少人知道英雄王不仅将妖精之王放在内宫，甚至放在自己的寝宫。尽管经过大兴土木的建设，那个居所拥有压制妖精之王的力量，对比先代将妖精之王的双翼放在地宫深处以术法和结界控制，朱雀把鲁鲁修放在寝宫的做法也让宫中猜测良多。  
这份猜测终于在某个秋收之日化为现实。  
朱雀几乎怀疑自己的耳朵，这位施行王政从来雷厉风行的英雄王，难得出乎意料地又问了一遍：“你说什么？”  
那位大臣已然额角冒汗了，这番模样让朱雀肯定他并不是出主意的人。  
“王……年岁已至……秋收大典在即……是时候为立新后作点准备……”那位大臣磕磕巴巴地说着背不利索的词，终于有人看不下去，上前替他补了几道。  
那也是一名老臣，如果朱雀没记错，家中似乎还有个待嫁的女儿：“陛下慷慨令行举办秋收大典，广邀诸国使节来访，其中不乏有对王好奇的美貌女子们，不如趁此良机纳妃立后……”  
朱雀听得厌烦，正要挥手，冷不防桐原泰三从旁同谏：“陛下容谏，这是个不错的机会，国中也不可一日无后。”  
朱雀登时明白了，这事蓄谋已久，就等着秋收大典前向自己提出，而他恐怕没有拒绝的理由。  
他按下想要立刻否决的心，允许了这件事的促成。  
王不能有私欲，王无法有私情。  
他心境之处忽然生出一股悲凉，看着喜出望外又不敢表露的大臣们，对自己的王之生涯头一次感到无所适从。——他诚然决定要背负这份命运，履行为王的职责了——却是无论推行王政也好，还是婚姻缔结的大事，都不容他单独定断，他失去的仅仅是一份曾以为的自由吗？仅仅是和鲁鲁修之间无法修复的隔阂吗？  
他失去的似乎比他曾以为的要多得多。  
那夜朱雀酩酊大醉，成王后从未有过放纵行止，一直严苛不苟的人跌跌撞撞推开房门，看见正准备歇息的鲁鲁修面上错愕的神情，朱雀瞬间控制不住自己，抓住鲁鲁修的肩膀，胡乱说道：“你看我这样，是不是想要笑，是不是觉得很好笑？”  
鲁鲁修镇定下来，扶住已然站立不稳的朱雀。他虽然不明白发生了何事，但朱雀从来没有这般失态，已然到了临界点。他将朱雀安置在床，起身为他准备解救茶，正要走时朱雀抓住了鲁鲁修的衣摆，嘟嘟囔囔不让他走，俨然变回当年那个十分黏鲁鲁修的朱雀了。  
他像个孩子却蹙着眉头，明明合该是天下最快乐的人却有那么多不顺意，他开始抱怨——那些不听话的阳奉阴违的臣子们；那些将他的法令当成儿戏，在坊间流传他如何玩弄妖精取乐的百姓们；那些将他当成国体象征，不合时宜憧憬着的女子们。  
他给自己捆上一道道盛名的枷锁，竟然无一样能合心意，哪怕再坚决地否定，人们也只愿意把他看为希望的那类人，轻易忽视了他真正的心念。  
鲁鲁修安抚着朱雀，心中柔软而难过，他轻声问：“既然这样，不当这个王了好吗？我们一起离开这里。”  
朱雀皱起眉头，拼命摇晃：“不、不能……这是我的职责，我不会逃避。”  
他又嘟囔起那句如魔咒般的话，王不能有私欲，王无法有私情。反反复复、不知休止。鲁鲁修无奈地拍抚朱雀，心知他将责任看的有多重要。他倾身搂住爱人，两人隔了许久终于又再倒卧同一床上，彼此相拥入睡。  
朱雀一晚上反反复复，总是梦呓不断，鲁鲁修想他已经孤身撑到了极限，天明之后，他依然要成为那个滴水不漏的霓虹之王，可以在外意气风发，却不能阻止任何一件事关国体的选择。朱雀任性而为的同时失去了任性的权利，他行使王权的同时放弃了为人之欲。但他终究只是个快要十八岁的男孩，有过自由自在的生活，放纵天性的日子。  
耳边传来翅鸟扑腾的声音，鲁鲁修轻声下床，掩好朱雀身上的被子，他走近外间的回廊，看见利瓦尔如常飞来飞去，它已经很熟练在半空中停住爪不沾地了。  
“鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修，你知不知道外面发生的事哩。”利瓦尔嚷嚷。  
鲁鲁修朝他做了噤声的手势：“你小声点，朱雀还在睡……”  
他话音未落，隔空一道利箭穿过空气，直向利瓦尔射去，那只杜勒鸟敏捷地躲开了，鸟毛扑腾一地，惨惨大叫：“哇！朱雀你个混蛋小子，又要害我。”杜勒鸟嘴上占便宜，不敢多作停留，快速飞走了。  
那箭虽然厉害，但是朱雀要是有杀心，利瓦尔早就死了，哪里还避的开。  
鲁鲁修心知肚明，转头无奈地说：“你干什么吓它……”  
他的话淹没在铺天盖地的亲吻中。朱雀浑身的戾气还未散去，顾不得落在地上的弓箭，他扣住鲁鲁修的肩膀不让他逃脱，一边亲吻他一边低喃：“他们来救你了吗……你真的要走吗……我不允许……我决不允许……鲁鲁修……鲁鲁修……”  
朱雀吻的鲁鲁修意乱情迷，清明的大脑几乎陷入混乱，在朱雀掀开外披的和服，抬起他的一条腿时，鲁鲁修短暂地推开了。  
他望进朱雀不安而混乱的眼睛，轻声问他：你真正想要的是什么？  
朱雀的双眸瞬间浮现痛苦。  
——不要走，你不要走。  
他无法停止声声诉求。惧怕鲁鲁修抛下自己，从此再不相见。仿佛直等百年之后成为一方墓碑，才能令高傲的妖精之王凭心意前来吊唁一番。  
“我是你生命中的过客吗？”  
“你是我生命里第一个爱人……”  
“不是最后一个，也不是唯一一个。”  
“……”  
他们默默对视，直到朱雀露出苦笑。  
“你看，我多么贪心又傲慢。我竟然想和你白头偕老，甚至不能容忍天各一方。”  
鲁鲁修怜悯地看他，那令朱雀立刻反弹了。  
“你不要这样看我！”  
他粗暴地转过鲁鲁修的身子，将他搂在怀中又抵得紧了些，伸手拽去碍事的腰下覆物。  
这样的自己何其丑陋，朱雀厌恶地想。  
鲁鲁修反手抚摸他的头，似乎在安慰他，声音因朱雀粗暴而直接的动作而微微地喘顿：“你是人类……足以拥有短暂……唔……快乐的岁月……这样……不好吗……唔……”  
朱雀粗鲁地将自己没入鲁鲁修的体内，垂首在他肩颈处拼命摇头。  
“不，这远远不够。”  
朱雀伸手探至前端，握住鲁鲁修兴奋起来的部位，更深地取悦他，一并索取而取悦自己。他拍打那方雪嫩白臀的声响之大足以让附近徘徊的人羞赧离去，刻意逼出鲁鲁修的声音，婉转魅惑足以令少年们脸面烧红。但这些不够，远远还不够满足。  
朱雀拉起鲁鲁修，将他摁在地上，拉起他的双腕反剪身后，身体向前让那纤长白皙的双腿分得更开，长矛穿凿在妖精之王柔嫩的內腹，带出靡丽的水液汩汩淌落，他隐秘的花园早已泞湿一片，雨中小径淅淅沥沥，炙热地回应雨水般甘甜的滋润。朱雀自上而下仿佛钉入般深刻地侵占鲁鲁修，引得他阵阵绞紧，仰颈抑声，欢愉的美妙滋味不可言说。  
春销雨歇，这阵暴雨终于归回宁静，狼狈的两人瘫软在榻榻米上，朱雀执意握紧鲁鲁修的双手，不肯松开分毫。他粗重的呼吸也渐渐平复了。鲁鲁修微微哼着声，靠紧朱雀仿佛要他再抱紧些，朱雀默契地照做。  
朱雀想让妖精和人类平等，终其原因不过是隐秘诉求的反射，打败了鲁鲁修就获得了足以匹敌这位强者的地位，但朱雀依然不能如妖精般拥有永恒的生命。多么讽刺啊，人类拥有短暂却足以快乐幸福的生命，如花期美好易逝，绚烂得无法不令人心生羡慕，但他们更加嫉妒妖精无尽的生命，仿佛无穷欲望皆能存到永远，丝毫不懂得，妖精却为这永恒生命的孤独折磨。  
彼此羡慕嫉妒的两个族类吗？  
鲁鲁修疲惫地合上眼。  
隐藏最真实的心愿，用那层层谎言来包裹，他们期盼世界美好的同时，也自心底希望这世界足以温柔地对待这份心意。作为妖精和人类相爱了，又是如何不能容于世的处境。  
朱雀离开了鲁鲁修，回到了他为王的宝座。  
鲁鲁修以记号告诉利瓦尔，这里的阵法能力加强了，它最好短期内不要出现。  
这些混乱如同来时那般悄无声息地消失。朱雀没有提起醉酒那晚，鲁鲁修也不曾指责他冲动过分的白日。他们像两个触摸到对方心底真实，继而犹豫弹开的磁石，彼此熬着艰难的距离，又满心企盼一个足以打破现状的契机。  
这个等待并没有太久。


	12. Chapter 12

-12-  
她看见一袭鲜血漫过永恒者的衣袍，染脏白皙面容，始终微笑的不改容颜像涂料般倾覆溶化，那不详的味道浸漫过脚踝，低头却见血水汩汩流动，淹没美丽妖精之王好似沉睡的遗体，将其完全遮掩了。  
她发出一声尖叫，逃离恐怖的梦境。  
“尤菲米娅小姐，尤菲米娅小姐，您没事吗？”  
焦急呼唤她的使女拍着她的背脊，替她平复大口喘息的痛苦，噩梦的不详缠绕少女，她几乎颤抖得无法自已。  
“莉莱娜，我梦见了妖精之王，他美丽高贵……他在我眼前死去……”  
金发的使女微微笑着：“小姐从来没见过妖精之王，怎么会入梦呢？一定是今天王的使者带来好消息，您有些上心罢了。”  
尤菲米娅拼命摇头：“可他太过……栩栩如生，我竟然不能分辨真伪了。”如花美丽的少女轻轻哀叹，她细嫩的手指绕过粉色鲜艳的卷发，缠过指尖如阴霾挥散不去。  
莉莱娜——她忠心耿耿的使女并不以为意，仍是劝说这位千金道：“霓虹的王举办秋收大典，众多女子心仪前往，国中没有更合适的姑娘，这等好事落在小姐头上，不是上天眷顾您吗——如今应该称您为公主殿下了，尤菲米娅殿下。”  
她松开紧抓少女的手，作势行了大礼，尤菲米娅并不觉得欢喜，反而忧愁更甚。  
“可是我听说，那位王俘虏了一名妖精之王，并不加以善待。虽说他推行人类与妖精平等的法规，但是像我这样的混血儿会得到他的青睐吗？”少女轻蹙眉头，又补充道，“他也不一定是我心中所想的骑士英雄呢。”  
“我的殿下，您究竟在犹豫什么呢？霓虹国的王可是全地最英勇无畏的大人物了，他和史诗中的英雄比毫不逊色，他的强壮和智谋令多少女子芳心暗许，若要再挑剔，恐怕只有神明才配得上您了。”  
“我要那高高在上的神明做什么呢，只有热血、聪慧，诸事通达的人是我心仪的对象。”少女面上浮出几丝羞赧，为自己的大胆兀自心动，犹如心头小鹿乱撞，又恐怕别人看出来。  
莉莱娜跟随尤菲米娅多年，自然晓得她的心意，就不再多言，只替她准备新衣裳去了。  
尤菲米娅走上露台，为方才做过的恶梦心惊，那位妖精之王的样貌似乎有着不明所以的亲切，如同血缘亲近的牵引，令她莫名想起素未谋面的父亲。那个与母亲相遇，成就一段露水情缘的父亲，到最后也没再回来见母亲，那个待嫁的公主痴痴相守，生下女儿也不能相认，于是尤菲米娅认舅舅作了父亲，替母亲保全了颜面。而她混血的身份一直被不怀好意地猜测，如今为了迎合霓虹国王传说中喜爱妖精的癖好，王室又想起她这个污点，封以公主身份，希望她能俘虏英雄王的心。  
那个全地最强的人类之王，拥有比魔法更坚挺的机甲部队，打败了暗影森林之主——那位据说是全大陆最强的妖精之王，将他的魔法全部消除，把妖精囚禁在深禁宫闱里。  
从各地传来的纷纭说法让尤菲米娅心中不快，把妖精当作取乐的战利品，说着推行平等的政策其实并没有当真，这样的王令她打心底感到厌恶。然而。除了远嫁霓虹国，尤菲米娅的选择并不多了。随着年岁渐长，她混血的样貌再也藏不住，继续待在本国也会给舅舅招来非议，这也是金发使女莉莱娜说的“好消息”，尽管尤菲米娅并不愿意，她仍然接受了将有的命运。  
这个妖精王之死的梦境，令她即将奔赴霓虹国的决定更加前途未卜。也许莉莱娜说得对，她只是太过在意流言蜚语，那并不是好习惯。  
尤菲米娅叹息着眺望故国最后一抹夕阳余晖，她被鲜艳的霞色染红的身影犹如沐浴在血色中，这番不详的景象令看见她的仆人们心慌意乱，并不敢打扰这位特殊的小主人，他们深知她即将离开这个国度，并为此暗暗感到欢喜。  
离开故土的尤菲米娅感受不到亲人离别时的痛苦，她望着做出一副慈眉善目的公馆诸人，他们甚至掩饰不住高兴，对她仍然有些惧怕。倘若人与妖精足以和平共处，这个世界会变得多么美好啊。年轻的公主心中这般想，对那番景象憧憬不已。她不再留恋这个所在，开始对即将前往的国家感到好奇。  
“莉莱娜，你说那会是怎样的地方？”公主身边没有仆人，只有这位看护她一同成长的女伴。她看起来有些奇怪，据称来自比较偏远的北地，因而肤色仿佛透明一般漂亮。  
“应该是一个天下景仰的国度吧。城邦是举世闻名的大城。”使女这样说。  
尤菲米娅憧憬那城的同时深深为它所困住的妖精之王悲哀，她无法不在乎另一半血缘的同族，尽管她并没有见过父亲。  
“如果有机会，我一定要见见那位妖精之王，他是否和我梦境中的那位一般美丽高贵呢？”尤菲米娅自言自语道。  
她后来很快意识到，那位霓虹国的英雄王确实有大志向，想要给与人类和妖精平等的对待，或许是他看到她是个混血之子时流露出的惊诧太过明显，却未给她任何不善的目光，这点俘获了她的好感，又或者那样得体礼貌的笑容太过温暖，使她不得不从心底感到热意。枢木朱雀给了她足够多的尊重，甚至过分在意她了，这令她受到同来霓虹国的女子们的冷眼，当然，她毫不在乎。她热切地追寻那位王的目光，迫切希望得到他每一次回眸的笑容，甚至为此暗暗欣喜。连莉莱娜都说，霓虹的英雄王留下她的可能性最大。  
尤菲米娅并不为自己的未来担忧，她深深地被朱雀吸引了，他就像太阳般温暖，他拥有足够宽广的胸怀，他对来访的使者们说出理念，霓虹国皇城在足够的警备下为人类和妖精平等地提供帮助，他的每句话都如天籁，照亮她前半生的晦暗。  
她晓得自己来对了地方，并由衷为此感恩生命。夜幕降临，她在新的国度对月祈祷，感谢上天赐予的机会，并祈求神明成全让她可以余生陪伴在朱雀身边，这份心意让一只爱偷窥的杜勒鸟听去了，它在尤菲米娅眼里或许只是普通的夜枭。  
“嘿，鸟儿，你也为我感到高兴吗？”尤菲米娅抑制不住内心的期待，丝毫不觉得对一只鸟类倾诉情感有什么不对，或许还因它的不懂保留一份秘密呢。  
“我爱那位王，他就像天上的太阳，温暖又宽厚，他对身为人类和妖精混血之子的我格外亲切和照顾，他真是个温柔的人。我好像爱上他了……天哪，我竟然当着一只鸟的面这样告白……我真是太傻了。”她害羞地捂住发热的脸颊，错过杜勒鸟翻了个白眼，扑腾腾飞远了。  
利瓦尔飞过重重楼宇，远远看见霓虹国的王者在他华美的楼阁上宴请宾客，才安心地拍打翅膀落到鲁鲁修所在的院落中。  
“鲁鲁修——！鲁鲁修——！”它毫不顾忌张开大嗓门，吸引正要休息的妖精之王注意。  
“利瓦尔，我不是告诉过你近期不要到这里来，现在的我对阴阳师的法术只有无计可施的份。”鲁鲁修不太高兴地说。  
杜勒鸟拍拍肩膀，远离了增加阵法范围的落脚点，忙不迭向妖精之王说：“鲁鲁修，朱雀要选后了。”  
“……”  
听完利瓦尔的复述，鲁鲁修没有什么反应，似乎在思考。  
“那位公主殿下叫尤菲米娅，一半血缘是妖精。”利瓦尔补充道，“我看到朱雀对她十分上心呢。——你有没有在听啦？”  
鲁鲁修点头，心不在焉地说：“他也该到这个年纪了。”  
“那你准备怎么办？”利瓦尔问，“还要继续呆在这里吗？”  
鲁鲁修难得在意了，突发事件之后，朱雀每每把饭食放在门外，似乎失去了面对鲁鲁修的勇气，这些日子，鲁鲁修也在思考朱雀的愿望，但那怎么可能呢？一位人类想要拥有妖精般永恒的生命，真正的平等只会在梦里出现罢了。也许他对自己只是暂时的迷恋，鲁鲁修想。如果朱雀有了家室，拥有所爱的妻子和孩子，他也许就会改变想法，不再抓紧自己了。  
心头突兀地像压着一块大石，鲁鲁修明知原因，却狠下心视而不见。  
他又有了注意。  
“利瓦尔，我需要见一见这位尤菲米娅。”鲁鲁修微笑道。  
他嘱咐杜勒鸟悄悄地去见公主，不引起旁人注意地带来这个区域。杜勒鸟照办了，虽然免不了啰嗦一阵，然而得不到答案，也就不再揣摩妖精之王的心思。  
美丽漂亮的公主就这样被杜勒鸟引到了霓虹之王的居所，她犹豫着不敢进入时，一道声音在矮树墙那头响起，好听得立刻引起了她的注意。  
“远道而来的尤菲米娅公主，你有什么想要的愿望吗？”  
那就像一道魔咒，绊住尤菲米娅的脚步，她禁不住好奇，想要爬上矮墙探望过去。  
“你就呆在那里吧。”鲁鲁修似乎看穿她的行动——天知道他如何办到——向公主殿下公布了身份，“我是暗影森林的主人。”  
他说，并为此感到一丝怀念。  
他是这片大陆流着妖精纯血血统的布里塔尼亚家族排行第11位的皇子，继承了母亲从吸血鬼妖精布拉托里手中夺下的领地，在暗影森林自由自在地生活了200年。那里的树木花草曾经是他的一切……  
鲁鲁修吸引了美丽公主的注意，他娓娓道来的叙述使公主为他忧心，尽管他告诉她不需要为自己的处境担忧。  
“我能有什么帮到你的地方吗？高贵的妖精之王？”尤菲米娅这样问。  
墙那头传来低沉悦耳的回应：“尤菲米娅，你喜欢霓虹国的王——枢木朱雀吗？”  
少女羞涩地点点头，很快意识到妖精之王看不见，她羞赧地轻轻回答：“我想……他是我这辈子唯一所爱。”  
“那么，我来实现你的愿望吧。”妖精之王这样说。  
“真的吗？！”公主感到受宠若惊。  
“像你这般高贵美丽又通达世情的公主，会成为他生命中的最佳伴侣。”鲁鲁修轻声道。  
公主为这般夸奖感到高兴，并且向他道谢。  
鲁鲁修将朱雀的喜好透露给公主，并交待她一些朱雀在施行王政上必要的看法。他们畅谈甚久，无人打扰。好在朱雀忙着应付来访的使者团，歇宿不在寝宫，偌大宫殿里就只有鲁鲁修和尤菲米娅隔着一道矮树墙对话。鲁鲁修堪堪靠着间隙一隔的走廊，听尤菲米娅诉说她的身世和家乡的情况。他不由对这位年轻聪颖又尝尽世态炎凉的混血同胞产生了怜惜。  
天明之前，鲁鲁修劝走了尤菲米娅，再三交待她不要将两人的夜会传出去，也不要告诉第三人知道，公主答应了。  
利瓦尔不满地从树梢落下，嚷嚷喊道：“鲁鲁修，你为什么要帮她呀？将朱雀拱手相让不是你的性格。”  
“这和我的喜好无关。”鲁鲁修拒绝利瓦尔进一步探问，径自离开了。  
他将自己关在房中——或者该说他除了这里本就无处可去，想到朱雀可能跟这位公主共结连理，心底深处涌出的难过就无法抑制。但那和他的本愿毫不相干。朱雀身为人类和另一位人类结婚应该是天经地义的权利，而他对自己的迷恋已经大大超出一位人类可承受的范围了，对朱雀而言，斩断这不必要的感情，回到人类世界中去，或许是鲁鲁修所能给他最好的东西。这仅仅只需要忍受……并不合时宜的……只会在起初不可避免的难过……  
鲁鲁修这样安慰自己。  
朱雀会习惯没有他的生活，他也会习惯朱雀远离他的世界，彼此不用再因为对方而痛苦不已。  
在鲁鲁修为自己的心念挣扎时，尤菲米娅前所未有地感受生命中的快乐，她并没有如往常那样告诉莉莱娜对朱雀隐藏的爱意，但这瞒不过她聪明使女的眼睛。  
“您恋爱了，我的公主殿下。”金发使女忍俊不禁，“恭喜您在这个国家即将开始一段新的生活。”  
“那会使我前所未有的快乐。”尤菲米娅小声地说，“如果我的心愿可以达成。”她小心地没有将鲁鲁修的事说出，但她从他那里拿到了许多秘诀，这使她对前途未卜的命运稍稍放心了。  
等我可以和朱雀在一起，一定要劝说他放掉关押的妖精之王，美丽善良的公主这样想，那是个不太坏的妖精，他的的确确为我们考虑良多。  
当然，她对妖精之王可以如数家珍地说出朱雀的喜好感到疑惑，但那些并不是她该探究的，尤菲米娅打从心底信任鲁鲁修，那或许出自一半妖精血缘的直觉。  
在秋收宴乐的席间，朱雀不希望带来拘束，便废弃了日本旧有的固定席位的宴请形式，将会场布置得自由而开放，各国来的使节和淑女小姐们可以在宴会中尽情欢乐彼此邀舞。连日来的忙碌在这刻难得放松，他不知不觉将视线投往那位粉红发色的异国公主，她周身的气息令他怀念，那和鲁鲁修有些相似。  
“晚上好，公主殿下。”朱雀向尤菲米娅打招呼。  
“晚上好，陛下。”尤菲米娅温婉得体地向他行礼。  
她是整个会场唯一受到霓虹国的王青睐的人，满场艳羡的目光中，他们翩翩起舞，彼此贴首交谈，尤菲米娅忽略了那些嫉妒的目光，眼前的朱雀已经吸引了她的全部注意，她希望自己表现得没有太过失礼。  
朱雀好奇这位公主的想法竟然与自己不谋而合，当她提出可以将现在的制度稍作修改，划出特区给妖精们享有一定权益，不必强求人类和妖精混居但可在同一片城域时，他为她的聪慧深深折服了。这是个难得与他站在同一立场的女人，朱雀没有理由不为此珍惜，这段时日的苦闷一扫而空，他获取了可以继续走下去的勇气，尤菲米娅的鼓励和赞美让他感到这些所为并没有白费，哪怕只有一人认同他的做法，他就可以离那个目的再近点……离鲁鲁修更近点。  
朱雀和尤菲米娅相视而笑，彼此都感激这份相遇，尽管他们对对方的感受不尽然相同，但这刻在场的所有人都不约而同为那位漂亮的粉发公主戴上一枚假想中的王后桂冠。  
利瓦尔忠实地将所见之事报告给鲁鲁修，妖精之王忍受了不合时宜的难过，为这个一手促成的发展感到释然。  
“鲁鲁修，你在吗？”稍晚时分，尤菲米娅再度来到矮树墙后，兴奋地呼唤他的名字。  
“尤菲，我在呢。”鲁鲁修在矮树墙后回答。  
尤菲米娅兴奋地把发生的事告诉鲁鲁修，并为从他那里获取的消息得到朱雀的认同而道谢。  
“这没什么。”鲁鲁修回答，虽然特区的事有一定弊端，但他相信朱雀能处理得更好。重要的是朱雀开始重视尤菲米娅了，他显然对她十分满意。  
“鲁鲁修，你在这里很寂寞吗？”尤菲米娅问，“等我和朱雀在一起了，我一定会让他把你放出来。”她郑重地承诺。  
“你是一位值得尊敬的妖精之王，你对人类没有恶意，相反还十分关心大家，这样的你不应该被拘束在这里……妖精都喜欢自由自在。”  
“那么你呢？”鲁鲁修轻声问，“拥有一半人类血缘，一半妖精血统，经受了那么多的歧视，你还愿意和人类在一起吗？”  
尤菲米娅沉吟半晌，坚定地点头道：“因为有朱雀，我不会再难过人类对我的恐惧和厌恶了。”  
“就算将来他们还会伤害你？”鲁鲁修无法不为这位善良美好的公主多想一些，这已经无关他原本的目的。  
“我相信有朱雀在一切都会好起来，人类和妖精可以和平共处，像我这样的混血之子也会受人重视，大家会当作稀松平常地接受我们。”尤菲米娅坚定地说，一如当时的朱雀。  
“你们真的很像呢……”鲁鲁修喃喃道。  
这样的她足够资格站在朱雀身边了，而他作为守护者，仅能做的或许就是默默守护朱雀和尤菲米娅，以及他们将会有的后代。


	13. Chapter 13

-13-  
黑色闪电撕裂暗幕天空，照亮皇城半边灯火通明的高台楼阁，另一半陷入全然黑暗，偶尔在雷光中得以窥视一二的寂静。  
一场雷雨即将来临。  
鲁鲁修眺望灯火通明的高台，那里被称为通天阁，是霓虹国宴请各方宾客的地方，此刻即便听不见觥筹交错的欢乐，也能远远感受喜宴会有的笑语。  
秋收大宴持续半旬，如今接近尾声，朱雀也已顾不得他这边了，然而今天的人王一反常态差几名女侍送来一套令人不解的物什。鲁鲁修借雷光顿闪望进屋内，那架黑木上挂着一套在光中华美得仿佛梦中白月清辉的十二单，据说霓虹国的特有服饰，女侍们抑不住瑟瑟发抖的身躯，对鲁鲁修勉强言道：“大人，这是胧月夜。”  
她们诚然认得鲁鲁修的身份，但她们不敢称他为王。妖精之王面露不解，却也知得不到答案，他任由她们将这套衣物留在此地，匆忙退下不再出现。朱雀始终没有现身解释这件事，鲁鲁修垂眸靠坐廊边，这里是离阴阳术结界最近的地方，透过那扇门，连日来他总隔着一道矮树墙和尤菲米娅公主对话。但今天尤菲不会来，她会在秋收大典上和朱雀继续欢度。  
一只鸟儿扑腾腾落进院中，小心卖了几步，避开那显而易见的陷阱，它盯着鲁鲁修，并不说话。  
鲁鲁修抬眸看它一会，叹道：“利瓦尔，你今天又怎么了。”  
那只杜勒鸟认真地说：“鲁鲁修，朱雀今天要宣布立后的事喔。”  
“那怎么了吗？”鲁鲁修平静地说。  
“你真的一点不在意吗？”杜勒鸟没了呱噪，显得十分违和。  
我能在意什么呢……鲁鲁修将欲出口的话吞没喉间，仔细而认真地叹了口气。他并非不懂利瓦尔的意思。他是自由自在的妖精之王，从来想要什么都能顺利夺取，天下间只有无法满足他高傲欲求的事物，不存在他得不到的事物。——这原本无关夺取或获得。鲁鲁修想那些过往的纷争和憎恨该结束了，他曾经多么渴望朱雀永远自由自在翱翔一片无垠沙漠，在有限的岁月里作为自己的爱人共享这份美好，但他发现这已经奢望。他可以要求一位热情洋溢的青年与他共堕爱河，他无法争取一位人王放下职责同他去往妖精的森林，朱雀不再是由自己庇护的孩子，也不再是带来阳光抚慰寂寞的爱人，他的呢喃情话不再萦绕龙骨橡木的宝座，他的柔情蜜意不再是暗影森林一道亮色。  
朱雀鼓动大军征战杀伐，他统领全地成了至高英雄王，他在为王之欲上所求极盛，他要开创一个妖精与人类共居的大年，这意味着妖精便也要遵从他的管辖，他甚至不再满足于身而为人的短暂岁月，想与一位妖精之王并肩……他尽管深深爱恋着自己，却意图征服却非顺从。——这都是自己造成的，鲁鲁修想过倘若朱雀已经不再能是他的朱雀，那这番作为无疑最为妥当。——早在那日地宫，当悲剧的命运发生，朱雀亲手杀了玄武，王后自绝于他面前，属于鲁鲁修的枢木朱雀早就已经死了。那日后新生的那位是霓虹国的大君王，全地都为之欢呼歌颂的英雄王，他不再是暗影森林里为自己从不展颜而愁苦的少年，他也不再止于全心全意只爱自己的爱人。  
鲁鲁修闭上眼睛，如果这样，促成朱雀和尤菲米娅的婚姻对妖精国度也有可观的益处，英雄王的王后是位混血之女，且他们顺利推行以平等对待为前提实则互不干涉的区域自治，或许妖精们在魔能机甲的强大威力下还能再争取更多喘息余地，那些纷争动荡也就不再令人忧心。于鲁鲁修的处境——朱雀的心魔或许能消除。更好一些，他会顾念旧时情谊，让自己离开吗……鲁鲁修还没有得到答案。  
他轻叹的模样让杜勒鸟也唉唉叹息了。  
鲁鲁修立时警觉地望向它，沉默半晌，终是道：“是你啊……魔女。”  
被称之魔女的“利瓦尔”露出一阵仿佛女子的哀叹苦笑，极尽嘲讽地口吻道：“把自己关在这里……真的不像你呢。”  
“作为一个妖精之王，失手被俘虏，怎么也该为族人做点什么吧。”鲁鲁修轻描淡写地说。  
“哦？你的‘做点什么’，就是像金丝雀般被人豢养，失去自由，剪除双翼，这般狼狈而滑稽地活下去吗？”杜勒鸟古怪嗓子憋出的话语让鲁鲁修沉下脸。  
“我没兴趣听你说教。”  
“我也没兴趣看你这小鬼自讨烦恼。”杜勒鸟的声音隐隐不耐，“你没剩多少时间了，修奈泽尔知道此事相当震怒，你应当知晓他的手段，如果还有那么点良心就收起那套‘我没事’的论调，安安静静等我安排。”  
“不行。”鲁鲁修断然否决，“我现在要离开，事情只会更加狼藉。你深知人性，当一位王没能掌握他以为掌握住的会发生什么事，你比我更清楚。”  
“我可没兴趣搭理你养出来的小狼崽。”杜勒鸟轻纵翅膀，在半空中转个圈，“我再给你几天时间，如果你还解决不了，那我就采取行动了。”  
“何必试探我呢。”鲁鲁修轻声道，“如果是你，应该能明白我在做什么。”  
“谁知道呢。”那只鸟歪着脑袋，发出嘲讽的轻笑，“你的‘枢木朱雀病’毕竟无药可医。”  
“利瓦尔”不再多言，拍拍翅膀飞走了。  
跟鲁鲁修实在没有更多可言，那个小鬼从还只有几十岁乳臭未干的时候就特别固执，简直有玛丽安娜真传了，当时因为魔法旅行被迫跟在玛丽安娜身边的魔女C.C，最烦躁的就是对上问题永无止息的鲁鲁修。如果不是看在玛丽安娜面上引导昔年的小王子进入永泉寻找魔法源能，自己也不用牵扯这段关系。  
瞧啊，那霓虹国的王，头戴冠冕，身着王袍，那样笑容可掬如日头绚烂，眸底深处的深冰和痛苦却无一人看出来。鸟儿掠过那高台，停留空中凝视那位全地都畏惧的英雄王，冷漠的棕色瞳孔映出他的音容笑语。  
朱雀也看见了利瓦尔，他远远望见鸟儿驻足的影姿，心中知道它正从鲁鲁修那来，恨不能拔了翅膀不让它再出现。这鸟极似那魅惑的魔笛，一直想将妖精之王引出他布下层层屏障的居所。朱雀冷眼看了一会，瞳孔收缩，笑容忽然凝住了。  
直觉告诉他，那横穿半空而来的视线并不出于利瓦尔。  
仿佛明白朱雀发觉了真相，那鸟冷冷露出一个笑容，扑腾翅膀飞远了。  
前所未有的恐慌占据朱雀心底，预感到将有大事发生。他勉强安定心神，眼见尤菲正捧着一碗霓虹国特制的抹茶，笑容婉约地叙述故土的风貌。朱雀不甚在意，他想起在开宴前桐原私下与他所说的话——今晚就是选后期限了。霓虹国中貌美才高的待嫁少女不计其数，更有数位倚重的大臣之女们殷切期盼，但王的眼目依然定睛在异国女子——那位混血美貌的尤菲米娅公主身上。这件事令许多人不满，甚至暗中猜测那女子有蛊惑王心的妖邪能力。  
自然，朱雀冷漠地无视了他。身为英雄王，如果连那位暗影森林最强魔法师都拿自己没办法，一个小小的混血女子当真有这样的能力？莫不是他们故作借口轻视王威吧。  
这般态度让桐原不敢多说，但他最终仍然叮嘱朱雀，不论是霓虹国女子，还是异邦女子，朱雀今晚要决定立后大事了。  
朱雀面上无动于衷，内心深处却挣扎不已。尤菲米娅在特区政见上与他不谋而合，她混血的身份更能助自己推行王政再添张力，他们看似那般契合，但朱雀无法娶尤菲。这是错误的手段，用错误的手段获取到的结果没有任何意义。他无法在不爱这个女子的情形下娶她为妻，让她因自己痛苦。朱雀看得出那美丽公主眼中的恋慕，他无法不自责，却又不能妥协。他为此难过，既深知尤菲的处境不留在霓虹便是回国也难保全自身，又不能将那顶在他眼中视为对心念最深背叛的后冠戴上尤菲的头。他苦苦挣扎，甚至将王后成礼所着的十二单送去居所给鲁鲁修，他知道鲁鲁修不懂这事，但他就想这样做。  
我还能如何做呢？朱雀在心中挣扎，苦苦地自问。倘若为王生涯必须全然奉献给我的国度，一并我身边最重要的那个位置，需要背叛爱情，背叛心，成全一体的象征，我应当行这份职责，彰显为王的荣耀。但这之中即将陷入痛苦的人们何其无辜，我能辜负那高月清辉一般端华高贵的妖精之王吗？尽管我已在王事上行了诸般背叛他的事体；我又能辜负这如花娇美的公主的爱慕吗？诚然我对她的尊敬与惺惺相惜并不全然作伪。——我又为何沦至如斯境地，所求之事无一成全，所愿之事正在失去。  
朱雀抑不住心底悲伤，面前兴高采烈的尤菲米娅也察觉出了端倪。  
“陛下？”  
“孤有些累了。公主殿下，您可以继续享受宴席带来的欢乐。”  
朱雀向外走去，无视了急急看向他又不敢阻拦的礼官。那是正等他令下，预备公布选后事宜的安排。  
朱雀撇下所有人，他有这份权力，也令人望而生畏，不敢靠近或跟随。  
他走到高阁之外，望向压抑涌动的雷光，层云密布潜藏在黑暗之中，只有雷光乍现的瞬间露出可怖的模样，这多么像自己波澜平静的表象，谁又得窥他内心深处惊骇的波涛。  
“陛下。”尤菲米娅追了出来，她似乎鼓足了勇气。  
“我有一件事，一直在找寻机会和陛下说。”  
朱雀望着她小心翼翼又雀跃的表情，拒绝的话没入喉间。——如果她向我示爱，他还是会拒绝她的，也许那实在伤人，但他又真诚希望她可以在施行王政上成为更大的助力。  
朱雀默默地想那些事，不料尤菲米娅出口的话令他大为吃惊。  
“我听闻……您囚禁了一位妖精之王。”  
尤菲米娅见朱雀没有发怒，终于又多了一丝勇气，继续道：“我在梦中曾经见过一位妖精之王，他高贵，他美丽，他那么的……好。”  
“……尊敬的英雄王，我曾经查阅典故，询问霓虹国的百姓，得知许久以前人类将妖精之王的双翼带回王城，却没有糟糕妖精之王灭城的愤怒，那位王依然栖息在暗影森林，时而化身帮助霓虹国的百姓……这样一位妖精，绝对不是一个邪恶者……您知晓妖精们都是向往自由的，他们在乎那天地间的……”  
“尤菲米娅公主，您想说什么？”朱雀淡淡地问，语气前所未有的冷漠，“或者，您希望我为您做些什么呢？”  
尤菲米娅为王从容礼貌却舍弃高贵称谓的反常的话瑟缩了，但她鼓足勇气才开了这口，又打定主意改变朱雀的心意，她依然道：“我自从与王结识，深深为王的气度和远见折服，您就像天上的太阳温暖宽厚，这样的您没有对妖精产生偏见，也没有歧视身为混血的我。这样的您……我斗胆向您要求，释放那位善意的妖精，您可以感化他，改变他，绝不止夺去他如性命般重要的自由，因为您也绝非拿妖精恣意取乐的王。”  
“我不是吗……”朱雀低声重复。  
“王您这么好……”尤菲急切地说。  
“……”  
沉默在霓虹的王和异国的公主之中漫延，尤菲米娅渐渐开始起了不详的心念，朱雀依然没有任何敌视她，向她发怒的举止，但他眸中渐渐晕染一层她看不透的深泽，有别于她往日所见的模样。  
正当尤菲兀自心惊，朱雀却突然轻笑。  
“也许吧。”  
他意义未明地说：“也许如你所说，正因为‘我不是’，才有这些烦恼和事端呢……”  
不绝的话语令美丽的公主更加不安。  
“谢谢您善意的提醒，公主殿下。”朱雀忽然对她温柔微笑，“孤会好好思考这些话的。”  
“真的吗？”尤菲米娅为这突然的转变放下心口大石。  
“那……多谢陛下……您没有对我发怒……”尤菲米娅这才有些后怕，“天哪，我真是太失礼了，竟然如此直接要求您。”  
“孤了解。”朱雀真诚地说，“您看待他如亲人一般，因为你们都有一半血统。”  
尤菲米娅点点头：“您真温柔体贴。我的确感受到一种近乎亲人的熟悉，在这皇城中就像失而复得的一点温情……”她说完又补充道，“哪怕隔了层层楼宇，大概是血统的缘故。”心虚地说完这些话，她移开了目光，错过朱雀愈加深邃的眸色。  
“妖精与妖精之间的血统牵绊，距离无法阻隔呢。”朱雀别有深意地感慨。  
尤菲米娅心知不能透露异样，她匆忙向霓虹的王行礼，道谢后告退了。  
她躲开热闹的人群，不再回到宴会中，在阴影间自言自语：“我大概是办好了事，又像办砸了。妖精之间血缘天性的牵绊，应该足以让王信服吧……可我真不能再忍耐，鲁鲁修被囚困在这里，失去魔法和翅膀，他真的应该被释放出来。”  
她往暂时歇息的落脚处行去，又不安地停住脚步，来回绕着圈。  
“……不行，我应该去探望鲁鲁修，将今天的事告知他。朱雀那么善良，他既然说了会考虑，就一定是听进去了。他可是希望推行妖精和人类平等的律法的大君王，他的仁善在全地都有见证，我怎能怀疑他方才的态度呢？”  
尤菲米娅这般安慰自己，觉得仍需要告知鲁鲁修一声，这样的“好消息”也该让他做好准备，也许在明天太阳升起后，他就能重获自由了。  
“这可是迈出特区的第一步呀。”尤菲米娅说道。  
她像头敏捷的小鹿，顺着利瓦尔曾经指示她的捷径，绕过那些看守门，飞快地朝鲁鲁修的居所奔去。那里在她早已熟稔万分，聪明的公主甚至小心翼翼地看管自己华丽的裙摆，不教树枝划破一点痕迹，很快就到达了地方。  
“鲁鲁修，鲁鲁修，你在吗？”她在矮树墙后低声呼唤。  
正在冥想的妖精之王听见呼唤，睁开双眼应声道：“尤菲？……我在，你怎么来了？”  
“我刚刚从王的宴席退下来，有一个‘好消息’告诉你。”尤菲米娅压抑不住兴奋的心，但她依然小心控制音量。  
“好消息？”鲁鲁修十分疑惑。  
但他并没有什么时间继续这份迷茫，一双手悄然从他身后环绕而过，搂紧了他纤细的身躯。鲁鲁修打了个寒颤，熟悉的味道令他瞬间僵硬了身体。  
矮树墙那头的尤菲米娅毫无察觉，犹自兴奋地说：“我今天向王请求，让他放你离开！”  
“……”  
廊内，鲁鲁修正对上朱雀幽深不见底的暗绿双眸，嗫嚅了双唇，回不出一个字。


	14. Chapter 14

-14-  
漆黑夜幕中雷光闪烁不断，流动云层在明亮的光之链中如波涛翻滚。  
尤菲米娅眺望这番奇景，内心深处却被火热的希望填满充实，仿佛从未有过这般坚定的时候。  
她隔着一道矮树墙，喃喃低语倾诉：“……你知道吗？王说他会考虑，他真的有听进去……如此宽厚仁德，对妖精没有恶意，我真的遇到这辈子最值得爱的男人……鲁鲁修，谢谢你给我这么多帮助。”  
尤菲米娅心中火热，愉快地微笑道：“你告诉我那么多他的小秘密，那真的挺管用，也很可爱，但我不确定……我是不是有俘获他的心……”  
她绞紧手指，似乎又纠结起来，不确定地问：“你说，他真的会喜欢我吗？我时而感觉到他的热情，时而又觉得是错觉……鲁鲁修？”  
尤菲米娅发觉了不合时宜的沉默，她天真的声音穿墙而透：“你还在吗？鲁鲁修？”  
她善良而纯洁的眼睛望不见这堵墙后正在上演的戏码，如果不幸窥见，那着实会令她羞红脸颊，圆睁双眼，认定那场景简直污秽不堪。  
伟大霓虹之王的居所中，那位美丽的妖精之王此刻正被压制在地，强抑着不合时宜的恐慌。他悄然按住霓虹之王的手反被禁锢在头顶，披散身下的和服作了天然的垫子，微暗的夜光勾勒出他白皙流畅的身线，曼妙的腰肢以雌伏的姿态摇曳摆动，敞开的柔韧的双腿正瑟瑟发抖，人王肌肉精实而美感如雕塑的躯体密实地压上柔美的妖精，暗谧的翠玉瞳孔比春日的深潭更幽沉，那只掌握千军万马，力胜千钧的手正游刃有余地探索早已属于他的领地。它狡猾地逗弄在急风细雨中孤伶伶竖起旗帜，不断吐露甜蜜的可怜可爱的小东西，感受身下阵阵不受控制的发抖。  
鲁鲁修死咬嘴唇，不让难堪的声音从嗓子里蹦出来。他恼怒地瞪着朱雀，用眼神示意“停止”，在他们共同生活的那些年里，这几乎是不可违抗的命令，朱雀从未反抗过一次，但这回他坚定拒绝了。人之王的嘴角浮出一丝微苦的讽笑，他灼热的气息在鲁鲁修十分敏感的脖颈处来回摩挲，连同支离破碎的气音钻进耳朵。  
「鲁鲁修你真的在我眼皮下，又做出这样的事……是我太纵容你了吗……」  
「你就真的这么迫不及待推开我，恨不得我与别的女人缔结婚姻，好让她感激你，替你游说，逼我放你离开。」  
「你为了离开我，不惜操纵这一切，甚至——操纵我的人生！」  
朱雀手心猛然一个动作，紧紧握住意图释放的那部分脆弱，鲁鲁修整个身体随着他弓起来，剧烈的颤抖席卷了大脑，尤菲呼唤他的声音渐渐遥远，他嗫嚅着唇，试图辩解什么，大脑却成空白一片。  
他被这番举止推上了巅峰，又因强行制止的霸道落回低谷，他急欲发泄却如海浪狠狠拍打上堤坝而猛烈地激流倒涌，这瞬间前所未有的刺激险些令他崩溃，像被冲刷而滞留海滩的游鱼扑腾不止。  
鲁鲁修痉挛的身体扭动不已，这番猛烈的动荡带来敲击榻榻米的钝音，寂静中明显地刺耳，把矮树墙外的尤菲吓了一跳。  
“鲁鲁修！你不要紧吗？”她紧张万分，四下张望，不顾盛装的不便，打算攀上墙头一探究竟。  
就在尤菲米娅即将这样做时，墙那边传来鲁鲁修虚弱的声音。  
“尤菲……我没事……”他听上去极力忍耐着什么，那教尤菲米娅更加不安了。  
“我在尝试法术，显然失败了。”鲁鲁修再度开口的声音，显然找回了些许理智，他面前的朱雀好整以暇地松开手，让他勉强得以缓过刺激的片余。然而很快，人王没有停止他的惩罚，他将妖精之王翻过身，扣押在地，覆盖的火热部位让鲁鲁修的大脑瞬间警钟长鸣。  
他莫非要——？  
鲁鲁修惊惶地挣扎又被压制了彻底，他看不见背后朱雀的表情。  
不——！  
他不断摇头，不断拒绝。  
那柄熟悉的热矛依然探上熟悉的幽谷，轻轻厮磨着雪白的臀中隐藏的柔软入口。在鲁鲁修警钟长鸣的大脑中轻易够勾勒出那幅画面。灼热的矛端破开隐匿小径，一点点摩擦而热情地投入……鲁鲁修睁大了双眼，耳边传来尤菲米娅的叹息：“你不要勉强，如果不能拿回魔法的话……”  
静夜里响起奇怪的撞击般的钝声，仿佛敲打桩子，渐渐地声音变大了，犹如疾风骤雨令人心慌意乱。  
“鲁鲁修，你真的没事吗？”尤菲米娅觉得今晚古怪极了，迫不及待询问妖精之王的情况。  
“唔……没事。”  
她得到一个含混的回复。  
“我在试图……制作药剂……”鲁鲁修咬牙将这些字句说完，狠狠咬住手背阻止了一连串撑不住的呜咽。他反手抓住朱雀的膀臂划下一些痕迹，这让他得到更不留情面的对待，狭窄的地方被狠狠地撑穿，每次攻击都准确无误地捣入深深的內腹。——他几乎跪不住双腿，却被朱雀强行提起腰部，继续做这令人羞耻的事。  
“尤菲……你快回去吧……”鲁鲁修上气不接下气地说，尽量不让对方感到怀疑。  
“也许、会有人、所以……”  
墙外一时安静，尤菲米娅犹豫地说：“那我明天再来看你。”  
她似乎直觉发生了什么事，又唯恐真留太久，会引起不必要的变数，于是提起裙摆小心翼翼地走了。她所经之处踩过枯枝的声音，落入朱雀耳里。他游刃有余地摆动结实的腰杆，将溃不成军的鲁鲁修击碎得更彻底些。  
朱雀将鲁鲁修的双手反剪身后，顶住他开始酸软的双腿，强迫他半身悬空，更深更猛烈地承受自己。这令他的视线落上不断颤抖的白皙背脊，随着他的动作，再也压抑不住的鲁鲁修发出优美如乐章的声音，居高临下地俯视这番美景，让霓虹之王的内心涌出一股从未有过的征服欲。  
他身为人类有史以来最强悍的英雄王，此刻的的确确正在征服一位全地最强的妖精之王。  
这难以言喻的满足，极大地令他获取了从未有过的虚荣。  
这才是对的。  
朱雀骤然收缩瞳孔，夜光中扯出一个混乱而病态的笑。  
原来身为一位王，征服另一位王的满足感和炫耀之情是如此强烈。这不同于他一直以来全心爱着鲁鲁修的感情，不同于那些疼惜、怜爱、想要捧在手中精心呵护，做更多令他快乐的事。那满心的欢喜与此刻冰冷而膨胀的自我满足截然不同，他想要更多地令鲁鲁修臣服，让其活在自己的予取予求下，这就是桐原泰三说过的“王者之欲”，这就是君临天下才能看到的风景？  
朱雀尽情地挥洒汗水与热情，在此起彼伏的情动般天籁下不顾情状，恣意攀上巅峰。  
他燃烧的热情悉数浇灌那所秘密花园，如同迸发的地泉漫过绿地，他深深地、深深地、占有了这个美丽的妖精，属于霓虹国英雄王的“战利品”，这份天赐的礼物。  
他呼出一口气，睁开幽绿的瞳眸，低头轻吻鲁鲁修泪流满面的脸颊，从容、傲慢、居高临下地微笑。  
那光景令他心中潜藏的无数欲念以几何倍增，光速膨胀地人力所无法抑制。  
这大概是朱雀第一次接触“王者”心念，此前他总是过分在意王之职责，从未放任自己取索王之“权力”，当他施行“征服的英雄王”的诸般权益，他发现得到鲁鲁修远比他先前想的更加美好。他是他一生荣耀的巅峰之始，也是他前半生唯一的光。二者相结合的悖处令他得到这位妖精之王的愉悦交错累增，感情纠葛如深深扎根虬结的欲木之源，仿佛重回失乐园——他再不能从这种快乐中逃开，亦不愿逃开。  
朱雀呼出一口满足的气息，从鲁鲁修双腿间抬起头，他望向落泪不断，却是昏昏沉沉，始终不得清醒的妖精之王，低头轻轻舔舐过那个被咒语束缚，早已多时不得释放，被迫倒流数回的柱体，两颗鼓鼓囊囊的圆体积蓄着妖精之王甜蜜的痛苦，尽管从未受过这般冷酷对待，但他依然咬牙不肯向霓虹的王屈服，并不说求饶的话。于是朱雀低头，在明知他不能释放下，用唇舌热情地取悦他。这简直是酷刑了，在朱雀逐渐熟练的玩弄下鲁鲁修又攀上几次高峰，依然被不留情的流液回溯激得不能自已，他已然分不清快乐与痛苦——或许因快乐满溢而痛苦，又因痛苦叠生而感到快乐。  
还不愿屈服吗……  
朱雀望着鲁鲁修美丽的脸，心中这样想。他再度将鲁鲁修含入，抬眸望他的神情，尽管混沌不明却下意识颤抖的美丽躯体连同不断轻微摇晃的头都在抗议他的举止——因为永恒的生命，鲁鲁修即便如此也不会受到真正的伤害——这令朱雀越发变本加厉。  
他沉溺在驯服一位妖精之王的诡异欲求中，并丝毫不觉得不妥。  
——鲁鲁修先背叛我的。朱雀这样想。他抱着离开我的心思，用诡诈的手段哄骗与他有一半血统的同族向我献媚，他是这样的心思邪恶，我怎么能任由他错下去？  
朱雀凑近被绑缚的鲁鲁修的耳边，轻声说：“只要你向我服软，保证以后不再发生类似的事，我就放开你。”  
他得到的只是侧过头，远离他的鲁鲁修。  
朱雀微沉下眸，淡淡笑了。

日头升起，遮蔽夜晚狂欢过后狼狈的残迹，高台上冷风簌簌，藤堂镜志郎感到一丝不详。他看着鱼贯清理通天阁的侍从们，意外发现一道不该在此时出现的人影，那位粉红色的少女带着满面忧愁，似乎无意识地徘徊此地。  
“尤菲米娅公主。”藤堂向她屈膝行礼。  
“藤堂将军。”尤菲米娅回过神，也行了礼。  
这位异国的混血公主尽管因为王的青睐而饱受争议，但藤堂和国中对她颇有成见的老臣不同，出身行伍的男人忠实地相信着王的判断，哪怕知道她有一半妖精血缘，毕竟仍属同族，对她自然颇有好感。  
“这么早，您是掉落什么物件吗？”藤堂想到这事。  
“不是。”尤菲米娅摇摇头，“我曾听说王经常留宿通天阁，有一些事想要请教他。”  
她暧昧的言词让藤堂不好过问，也就不再打听了。  
然而尤菲米娅却是惦记着前夜大胆向朱雀进言的话，那之后朱雀缺席了一日宴会，也没传唤任何人。她担忧这事，便来试着讨要回复，尽管这样做不合时宜，但美丽的公主一方面心系妖精之王，迫切想要令他早日得到自由，另一方面也担心贸然的请求仍然触怒了朱雀，只是当时他向来宽厚的性情不便直接斥责女性，若是因此遭到王的疏远绝非尤菲米娅所愿，忧心忡忡后她便瞒了所有人，前来求见朱雀，不料朱雀并未留宿通天阁，这让尤菲米娅直觉不安。  
藤堂望着这位美丽的公主，她举止从容得体，王说她有大远见，若是这样的女子成为王后，或许可以让国中百姓们高兴，但是朝中王和臣之间的矛盾，不知是否会因此罅隙更深。  
二人各怀心思，在通天阁上静静伫立，直到一位女子的到来打破沉默。  
尤菲米娅的使女莉莱娜踏着石阶，走到二人面前匆忙行过礼，对尤菲道：“王方才遣侍女来寻您，请殿下到他的居所面见。”  
尤菲米娅因这变故一时怔然，随即反应过来，向藤堂辞行离去。  
眼见两位女性离开的藤堂，不知不觉皱起了眉头。那位金发的使女，如果他没有认错气息应该是一位妖精，但她为什么伪装成人类的样子？他继而联想到尤菲米娅的身份，当她是为了暗中保护公主，便不再细想了。  
尤菲米娅飞快地回到居所，那位王的侍女早已等候多时，她特意请对方稍待片刻，脱去被露水打湿的裙子，换上一件漂亮蓬松的缀满珍珠的淡紫色礼服，莉莱娜将她的头发挽起，佩戴上公主的水晶桂冠，再施以脂粉妆扮。更衣时，莉莱娜请求尤菲米娅带她前往，公主欣然同意了。  
那位侍女领着尤菲和她的使女向王的居所而去，一路上转过层廊，莫名令尤菲感到熟悉，但她没有多问。等她来到王居所的接见厅，她望向院外的景色，微微侧过头思索了片刻，忽然惊讶地小小尖叫了一声。  
莉莱娜问她怎么了。  
尤菲米娅拼命摇头，不让心中震撼的事实脱口而出。她实在没想到，夜夜寻访鲁鲁修的住处，竟然也是王的居所。朱雀将鲁鲁修安置在自己的居所？那位妖精之王和英雄王同住吗？无数疑问丛生，尤菲米娅不知该问谁。  
此时朱雀出现了，他换一身轻简的服饰，只在肩头缀上族徽。尤菲米娅向他行礼，王请免之后，请她随自己来。  
“你不是想见一见妖精之王吗？”朱雀轻描淡写的话听不出语气。  
“是……但是……”尤菲米娅拿不准这话的意思，她开始感到心慌。  
整座居所没有一个侍者或侍女，朱雀行过之处皆亲力亲为，他习惯地半跪着拉开障子，再起身请尤菲米娅进去。他们走了一会，朱雀请她注意脚下，穿上早已准备好的木屐，走入后院之中。  
尤菲米娅终于看见了墙这边的景色，她环视院落中的陈设，将目光落在敞开的屋内。鲁鲁修垂着头坐在里侧看不清面容，他穿着霓虹国特有的和服，一只手却被绑缚在头顶，那令尤菲米娅睁大了眼睛。  
她提起裙摆，顾不得身边的朱雀，匆忙脱去鞋子跑进屋内。  
“鲁鲁修！鲁鲁修！”她喊他的名字，那般焦急，俨然忘记了她原不该知道他的名讳。  
美丽的妖精之王微微睁了睁没有焦距的双眼，看见尤菲米娅的时候，竟然瑟缩了一下，偏开了目光。  
“鲁鲁修，你还好吗，有哪里不舒服吗？”尤菲急切地问他，抬手替他解除绑住的绳子。  
院落中的朱雀淡淡地说：“他试图施放魔法，差点伤到自己，所以我绑住了他。”能这样面不改色地说着谎言，令鲁鲁修着实抬眸望了他一眼，那双琉璃般的紫眸波澜不惊，甚至连怒意都不剩了。  
朱雀回味两日种种，从起初的抗拒到后来的沉沦，鲁鲁修尽管被他逼得说出过求饶的话，却始终没有屈服于他。  
尤菲米娅颇为责怪地看着鲁鲁修，猛然意识到自己似乎露馅了，她的视线为难而闪烁，不敢再望向朱雀。  
“那、那个……陛下……”她踌躇地站起身，正要说什么。  
突然间，她腰间那个华美的缀饰涌出一片诡异的绿色雾气，尤菲米娅低头一望，还未露出惊讶的神情便倒下去了。  
“尤菲……”鲁鲁修捂住口鼻，剧烈地咳嗽起来。


	15. Chapter 15

-15-  
那几乎是数秒之间的变故，快得朱雀愣怔不过一瞬，他立刻冲向前去。  
鲁鲁修痛苦地捂住咽部，他厉声喝止了朱雀。  
“不准过来！”  
他的神色太过凛然，重叠了过去，令已成人王的朱雀些微恍惚，脚下微微生顿。  
“雾气有剧毒……你会死……”鲁鲁修沙哑着嗓音说完最后一个字。  
有女子的轻笑传来，极尽讽刺地说：“原来霓虹国的英雄王也是胆小如鼠，在妖精之王的命令下，竟然一步都动不了。”  
那个女人从暗处走出，竟然是尤菲米娅金发的使女——莉莱娜。她一反平日里的谦恭和善，露出恶毒的笑容，“这种毒药是‘那位大人’生前最得意的作品，别说人类，连妖精都抵挡不了它的效用。”  
朱雀眸色暗下，几乎瞬间移动身影，将莉莱娜制伏在地上。  
“解药。”他言简意赅，已然动怒了。  
女人笑得越发猖狂，无视剧烈的疼痛，仿佛即将被扯下一条膀臂的人不是她。  
“暗影森林的妖精之王啊……您现在滋味如何呢？”  
“解药！”朱雀加重了力道。  
结界内的情形让他忧心如焚，鲁鲁修正挪动疼痛而疲惫的身体，将身旁昏厥的尤菲米娅拼命揽起，但他已经失去站起来的力气，只好半拖半抱着将公主往结界外的方向推去。这般争分夺秒的时刻，他却帮不上任何忙。  
“我才不会给你们……”莉莱娜自言自语，“我们女武神一定会为布拉托里大人报仇……啊！——”  
惨叫声贯穿庭院，朱雀生生折断了那女人的手臂，紧接着，他又废去她两条双腿，无视那愈发凄厉的叫声，将她掷掼在地，奔至结界外。  
朱雀神色凝重，半跪在地，眼睁睁看着鲁鲁修艰难地将尤菲米娅慢慢送出。  
莉莱娜疼得遍地打滚，依然不忘嘲笑他们，尖叫夹着笑声诡异地生怖，她吐出的恶毒咒骂，丝毫不能影响到两个王者。  
——终于，鲁鲁修将尤菲米娅推出了结界。  
朱雀立刻抓住尤菲的双腿，将她拽出毒雾弥漫的空间。异国公主的呼吸已经慢慢在减弱，她身体的温度在迅速流失。鲁鲁修失去了最后一分力气，将自己重新投回满是毒雾的结界内。他卧在地上强忍痛苦，将头埋入手中，紧咬着牙根，任凭浑身骨骼抽痛般痉挛，也不肯发出一点声音。  
朱雀半抱着尤菲米娅，他面无表情，紧紧盯着这一幕，握紧的拳头缓缓溢出鲜血。  
“怎么了！你不解除结界吗！你就这样看着他受苦吗！”拖着残破身躯的莉莱娜面目狰狞，朝他们嘶吼。  
鲁鲁修猛然抬起头来，眼神警告朱雀不准解除结界。  
我当然知道不能。朱雀心里说，结界解除意味着毒雾会扩散。鲁鲁修是不死的，却不意味着他可以不受侵蚀，更不代表他能免除痛苦……难道他要这样眼睁睁看着鲁鲁修受苦？结界不止困住了鲁鲁修，也封住他一切魔法，叫他此刻毫无转圜余地，隔着咫尺地界，就在自己眼前……朱雀冷冷地转向莉莱娜。  
“我最后说一次，解药。”  
莉莱娜瑟缩了。冰冷的眼神令她几乎投降，就在她眸色涣散的时候，庭院中忽然出现了漩涡般的魔法阵。那是妖精魔法带来的传输阵，从中飞出一只拍打翅膀的杜勒鸟。  
“鲁鲁修——！鲁鲁修——！”它呱噪的样子丝毫未变。  
紧随着杜勒鸟，魔法漩涡中走出一位少女，她嫩绿色的长发如同新鲜的芽苗，却拥有一双妖异的金色瞳眸。她的眼神淡漠得早已看透生死，却又透着嘲讽世情的冷酷。——朱雀认得这双眼睛，那个夜晚，他从飞驻半空的杜勒鸟身上看见过它们。  
少女无视了莉莱娜和朱雀，她径自走向结界，冷淡地好似谈论天气：“你可真不让我省心，叫你好好等几天，居然又给我惹麻烦。”  
她无视阴阳术师的结界，竟然穿身而过，蹲下身抱臂望着鲁鲁修。  
鲁鲁修以朱雀认识他多年，头一次相当没形象地翻了个白眼。  
“魔女……你真闲……”他已然痛苦地说不完整话语，但他依然嘴硬地反击了。  
“看来你气色不错。”被称为魔女者评价。  
她站起身，双手合在胸前，毒雾便如被吸引般尽数被她吸进了身体。随后她拍了拍手，解除了周围的阴阳术。朱雀放下尤菲米娅，扶住仅咫尺相隔的妖精之王，神色复杂地望向那个绿色长发的少女，她正朝莉莱娜走去。  
“身为妖精居然用了变形魔药，把自己弄成人的样子，简直太难看了。”魔女这样评价，她的右手轻轻一挥，仿佛有一道重击打在莉莱娜身上，让她发出比之前更加惨烈的凄喊，妖精身上乍然冒出红色火焰，将她重重包围，痛苦地遍地生滚却无法解脱，直到化为一堆灰烬。半空中停留的杜勒鸟忽然落地，在那团灰烬上泄愤般踩踏数脚，哼哼出声。  
魔女做完这一切，转身望向朱雀，朱雀立刻警觉而戒备地护住鲁鲁修——不是为他的安危，而是为了他不被夺去。直觉告诉朱雀，这个女人原是来释放鲁鲁修。  
“你倒是挺聪明的，可惜又太笨。”女人忽然道。  
朱雀微皱眉，随即冷下面色。  
——这个女人居然懂得读心术。  
“你反应很快嘛。”魔女抬了抬眉毛，“不愧是鲁鲁修教出来的人。”  
“C.C，你快点救她。”鲁鲁修打断了魔女的观察，看向已然奄奄一息的尤菲米娅。  
“如果你现在魔力充沛，只要她还剩一口气，你也能把她救回来。可惜……”她意味深长地瞟了朱雀一眼，那令英雄王瞳孔剧烈收缩。  
“只要不死，你也能救她。”鲁鲁修打断了她潜性的指责，要她直面当下现实。  
“啧，真是护短。”C.C小小腹诽，正色道，“你知道我的魔法要支付代价，难度越高，代价越高——看这情形，你确定要支付吗？”  
“如果她死了，只会让形势更严峻。”鲁鲁修说。  
“我来支付。”朱雀抢声道。  
鲁鲁修还未阻止，C.C反倒嗤笑出声：“你？一个区区人类，有什么值得给我的东西？”  
“够了。C.C，适可而止。”  
魔女冷冷瞥过妖精之王的情状，上前干脆地将掌心贴上尤菲米娅的心脏。  
“以魔女之名，呼唤治愈风动，代价是你——鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚永远的沉睡，直到命定之人将你唤醒。”  
她冷漠的双瞳紧盯鲁鲁修，对方翻开一直隐藏的手心，那里早因紧紧握住碎石划出几道伤口，鲜血汩汩冒出。  
“我接受。”鲁鲁修暗哑着说。  
“…不。”朱雀握住鲁鲁修流血的掌心，眸中终于闪过一丝慌乱。  
“契约结成。”C.C落下终语。  
鲁鲁修仿佛突然被抽干了力气，倒入朱雀怀中人事不省。同时，C.C掌心爆发出一阵刺眼的光芒，将一切笼罩在魔法源力之中……  
光芒散尽，一切恢复了平静，院落中只剩下朱雀，以及躺在地上的尤菲米娅。他愣怔地看着这一切，忽然听见一些声音。尤菲米娅悠悠醒转，看见半跪身侧的朱雀，立刻挣起身来。  
“陛下……我、我怎么会躺在地上？”她诧异地看向四周，“这里是哪里？”  
朱雀没有回答，他仿佛还未从梦中醒来，仰首望向天际，碧蓝晴空不含一丝阴霾，暴风雨不再来临。  
霓虹国的士兵们终于从回廊深处赶到，听见王的寝居有异动，他们便焦急赶来，不料却像陷入迷宫一直不得方向，直到这刻烟雾散去，他们才找到了后院。  
望着跪倒一片的士兵，朱雀淡淡地下令，让他们退散去。他喊来宫廷御医查看受惊的尤菲米娅公主，得到公主一切安然的答复，便挥退了。王为了公主请用御医的消息当日便传到外廷，因王不曾在秋收宴会上宣布王后人选而抱有一丝侥幸的大臣们听闻，终于认清了事实，纷纷长吁短叹，不再筹谋。  
然而，就在众臣都等着朱雀颁布法令，宣布尤菲成为王后时，朱雀却颁布法令，封赏尤菲为特使，拥有长期居住霓虹国的权限——只要公主愿意充当霓虹国中妖精和人类的仲裁者，她便能成为王的特使。不但众臣们惊讶，公主本人也感到意外。但她并未失落太久，很快打起精神来了。因为她找到了新的方向——理想的妖精和人类共居的国度，为此，她着实感激给了她容身之处，又令她可以施展抱负的朱雀。  
朱雀接受了她的答谢，他们在通天阁漫步，谈及特区建设的种种事宜，尤菲米娅考虑得十分周详，更令朱雀放心地交由她去办。他发现她失去了有关鲁鲁修一切的记忆，似乎从未遇见过那位妖精之王，这是件悲伤的事。  
朱雀秘密唤来桐原和藤堂，对二位重臣晓以大义，事已至此，桐原泰三钦佩朱雀的决定，认为他身为王者深晓职责，的确没有做出背叛霓虹国的事。藤堂也因尤菲米娅的积极交流，一点点改变对法令的看法。言谈间，朱雀发现他们竟然也没有了鲁鲁修的记忆。他更加心慌意乱。  
数日后，将兰斯洛特秘密带回石林王国给罗伊德伯爵进行检修的基诺、阿尼娅回到霓虹，朱雀迎接了他们，同两位幼时友人的叙旧十分融洽，除了——他们并不记得年幼时，曾有一位妖精之王悉心照看，陪伴了他们许多时光。  
这个世界仿佛抹去了鲁鲁修的痕迹，它们只存在朱雀的记忆中，犹如虚幻的美梦，那人的音容笑貌，冷蹙的眉头，傲然的神色，似乎都只是他的幻觉……那怎么可能？鲁鲁修切实存在过，他是统辖暗影森林的暗夜之王，他结交了来自邻国的首相之子，为人类友人深刻地背叛，他发誓以最深的咒诅来为自己讨回公道，他咒诅了自己——枢木玄武之子，长成之日即是弑父之时。鲁鲁修咒诅了自己，又悉心看护养大了自己。朱雀默默回忆一点一滴，他杀了自己的父亲，那么真实。母亲自裁于眼前，那么真实。他脑海中那位妖精之王的身影正背对痛苦的自己渐行渐远，那么真实。  
他难道不曾带领机甲大军攻陷暗影森林吗？他难道不是因为俘获了大陆最强的妖精之王，得到英雄王的荣耀吗？  
朱雀奔出皇城，驾驶兰斯洛特飞向暗影森林。他身在比钢铁坚硬的“盔甲”之中——如今这倒像躲藏在壳中了——俯瞰之处青山绿水，仿佛从未有过森林的痕迹。  
他不死心地又飞了数小时，直到残酷的现实将他一点点磨碎。  
夕阳没入远处的云海，天色渐渐晚了。  
朱雀从兰斯洛特降下来，对上基诺和阿尼娅担忧的目光。他示意自己没事，却挥退了他们，不传晚膳，一个人走下地宫的台阶。——那里有他仅剩的希望，也是最后一根稻草。  
他走过冰冷的灰石砖，地道中只有他沉重的步伐踩踏的响动，一声声敲击在胸口。魔力火焰雀跃地跳动在人王阴郁的面容，毫无表情地似乎失去了生气。他经过那道被封闭的铁门时稍稍停驻，那是双亲殒命的地方，朱雀低头看了看自己的手，宽厚的掌心不带一丝污垢，干净犹如新生……片刻之后，他眼中浮现曾经沾满的血污。  
朱雀离开那地方，不再停留片刻。  
他在一座画满层层咒术的大门前停下，犹如铜墙铁壁般防止意外访客的入侵。朱雀凝视它片刻，捡起一块碎石，掰出尖锐的棱角，划破掌心。  
他将鲜血涂抹那扇门，大门仿佛破裂的蛋壳，从中间分割开了。  
朱雀走入那扇门，见到了他曾经梦寐以求想往的事物。  
一对暗翼安放在透明的箱子中，它们仿佛感知到有人到访，轻微地扇了扇。  
朱雀渐渐走近，他能感受到双翼的不安，等他站定距离，羽翼似乎迟疑了片刻，朝他微妙地欠了欠身。朱雀顿时不知如何回应，他围着那个透明的箱子转了两圈，羽翼也跟着他的面向左右转过些许，碍于空间狭小不能施展，最后仍然面朝朱雀小幅度地摇晃。  
——这是鲁鲁修的双翼，他曾失去过，被枢木玄武剥离的那对翅膀。  
此刻在朱雀眼中，它成了唯一的救赎。这对翅膀还好端端呆在这里，它们如活物般生动可爱，犹如展现着鲁鲁修不为人知的那一面。朱雀想起那些夜晚，鲁鲁修躺在他怀中，对他低诉过去的事情，谈及自己失去的羽翼，他叹息过那是一部分的自己，它们和他拥有分散却不可分割的联系，无论天涯海角，他始终能感知羽翼存在的地方，正如羽翼能清楚知晓他的所在。  
朱雀几乎无法抑制情感，他凑上前，稍稍引起了那对美丽翅膀的警惕，他凑近观赏它们，看那暗红得近乎透明的连接的根部，呈现出美丽得超越想象的颜色。每根羽毛齐整而亮洁，延伸覆盖整个翼面，没有一丝瑕疵。它们那样鲜活而完美，就像高傲的暗夜之王。  
朱雀缓缓伸出手，隔着那面玻璃仔细地描摹那羽翼的形状，他这样做了一会，其中一面羽翼弯了弯，似乎要碰触朱雀的手。  
朱雀露出掩埋许久的稍显稚气的笑容，神色眷恋而怀念。  
他忽然感到身后有人的气息。  
朱雀凛然神色，缓缓转身，那位绿色长发的魔女正站在他的身后，似笑非笑望着他。


	16. Chapter 16

-16-  
他以为愤怒会临到自己，或者这一刻，控制不住乍然而起的激动情绪，质问那名为魔女的现形者究竟将鲁鲁修带去了何处。但他不可思议地冷静，从未有过的头脑清晰。——也许该发出质问的从来不是他，而是等待着谁于此时此地来质问他，质问他究竟怎么弄丢了鲁鲁修，又是如何失去了。  
那魔女眨了眨眼，撩动长发的行止十分动人，却无端招了朱雀的警惕，她似乎看出他的紧绷，淡淡的笑语不带任何感情：“再次见面，先自我介绍一下。——你可以喊我C.C。”她意有所指的停顿调动不了对方的情绪，这颇令她有些意外。  
“你看上去比上次沉稳多了，这点倒是令人欣赏。”她坦然道，“我还以为这个国家的王者一代不如一代，极端、傲慢、自以为是——总是想掌控他们之上的生物。”  
“你认为妖精在人类之上。”朱雀断然否决道，“这是错误的观念。”  
“呵。所以，这就是你囚禁鲁鲁修，将他折磨成那样的原因？”C.C暧昧的言词里讽刺如旧，她步入尘灰满布的殿堂，目光扫视过被封印层层包裹的那对美丽翅膀，最后停在朱雀身上。  
“恕我直言，虽然这种手段是人类征服习性下的惯犯，作为一名王者，你也挺失品格的。”她的语调故意带着埋怨，“要知道，那家伙一睡不醒，我还得替他清洗……”  
她眼角的余光飘向朱雀，动用了探查人心的方法：“简直惨不忍睹呢，鲁鲁修他……”  
朱雀皱起了眉头，他的心间动摇一般隐隐地刺痛，但他持守了心念，对C.C道：“我没有虐待他……我……那是作为一个被他背叛的人，对他施行的惩罚。”  
“用这种征服的方式？作为施行平等王政的霓虹国之王？”  
“那是一个‘人’对另一个‘人’所做的惩罚。”朱雀斩钉截铁道，“身为他的爱人，遭受他三番两次的背叛，这是……”  
他的话语在魔女洞察一切的目光下熄灭了尾音。  
“你说谎呢，霓虹国的王。”C.C淡然地说，“嘴里说着爱鲁鲁修爱的要命，始终是以一个王的立场去征服另一个妖精的王。这份快感你体会到了，对吗？几乎为此深陷囹圄不可自拔，你的心在对我说实话，瞧瞧你，这副失魂落魄的模样，究竟是为什么而郁闷？你失去了一个爱人吗？还是失去了你引以为傲的战利品……”  
那三个字触怒了朱雀，他的双眼燃起一股怒意，内心仿佛烈焰团聚，顷刻野火燎原。但他紧握了双手，依然放松了拳头。  
这份隐忍和克制看在C.C眼里，内心渐渐起了一丝动容，身为洞察人心的魔女，她自然明白朱雀对她百般忍耐，只是出于对鲁鲁修未知下落的退让，人类的王似乎还在意着世人对鲁鲁修消失的反应。于是她不再多言，仅仅绕过霓虹的王者，伸手碰触那隔阂了双翅的玻璃，毫不在意她琉璃般白净的指尖堪堪触碰些许，就遭到强烈的咒术反噬，划伤的创口涌出汩汩鲜血。  
“呵——”魔女轻笑，将指尖含入唇中，不以为意。  
朱雀将这些收入眼里，内心已然明了。  
“为什么那些人忘记了鲁鲁修？”这是他第一个问题，直觉告诉他，C.C会回答。  
果然，魔女这次出现，的确有为他解惑的一些意图。  
“因为我乐意。”她的回答也的确大出意料，“这里的人不配记得他，不管是他的愤怒还是他恩惠，他的快乐还是他的忧伤，这片土地承载了太多他的情感，也令他倾注了太多关心……尤其是你——”  
C.C冷下面容，漠然道：“你和你的伙伴们给他太多影响，他甚至不应该介入人类的事物这么多。”  
“你在抹杀他的存在。”朱雀激动了，“他经历过的那些，你怎么可以这样对待他？的确有人憎恨着妖精之王，但也有人因为他偶尔的善行而纪念他的帮助，在危难时刻替他……”  
“那么你呢？”C.C打断了朱雀的气愤之言，“那么你呢，伟大的霓虹国之王？”  
她温柔的好似滴水的嗓音不带任何感情，却似蚕丝，似柔刃，让朱雀清晰认知了何为作茧自缚，或是无情的自伤。  
“你对他又是怎样看待？你感恩他的付出吗？你憎恨他因你父亲的背叛对你所行的吗？你顾念他对你的感情甚至深爱吗？——甚至于，你懂得他为你放下了什么吗？”  
C.C的问话直击朱雀心中的纠葛，他瞬间头绪紊乱，似乎也无法理清最初的想法。但是，他到底还把持着一些原则，不叫自己在这样的咄咄逼人中失去了自我。  
我是爱他的。朱雀这样默默地认定，因为他在我生命中出现，湖水滋润我干涸贫瘠的心灵属地，好似石林王国广袤的沙漠中出现一湾绿洲，带来甘美的爱情之水。我的生命因为他有了色彩，他的陪伴曾是我唯一渴求。然而一切都变了，我的身世，我的过去，鲁鲁修的作为倘若因为我父亲的缘故遭致什么灾难，那便是我与他二人一同背负的仇恨枷锁。我是为了斩断仇恨的枷锁成为了霓虹国的王，那原也是我的职责。他是因为妖精之王的身份站去了我的对立面，那是他的天职。  
“听听，又是责任，又是天职，这就是你选择自我背负的东西。”C.C冷言冷语地说。  
“不。不仅如此。”朱雀不受她的诱惑，直言道，“鲁鲁修与我一般想要寻找一条途径，让妖精和人类可以平等地生存。他诚如我爱他那般爱我，他也与我一样拥有超越了彼此身份的和平之念，但他始终与我不是一个立场。”  
“打败鲁鲁修是必要的，推行王的律法也是必要。但是我爱他——没有任何人可以质疑这点，我爱他，他也清楚这点。”  
朱雀仿佛自我剖析般的话语，令C.C沉下面孔，她抛开了那些高高在上的目光，丢弃她嘲弄和引诱的一面，她严肃地以一位鲁鲁修的故交身份，对这位人类之王——鲁鲁修一手养大又在她眼中做出背叛妖精之王恶行的区区人类，下了愤怒的判词：“你口口声声的喜欢只是以你优越般的原则推导出的结论，你知道鲁鲁修因为他的心软曾在布里塔尼亚受到多少诟病，他与你不同，他数百年的岁月早已使他看清楚，人类和妖精得以平等共居是不可能的事，他们合该不沾染任何关系。物竞天择是这个世界的准则，人类不会容许比他们更有智慧，拥有永恒生命，天生拥有魔法特权的妖精在他们眼前晃来晃去，以此彰显他们的弱小和无知！妖精也不会允许人类突发奇思妙想创造出来的各种名为科学的产物，打破妖精们的法则，在他们赖以生存的地界肆意而为。这是无法共存的根本！——而你，区区人类，仅仅实用一套魔能机甲，妄图击败鲁鲁修？你能将他毫无怨言地关索在偏安一隅的角落，像金丝雀一般任你糟蹋，都是因为他该死的丢掉聪明和理智的大脑进水，被名为爱情的东西束缚，用各种自我说服的冠冕堂皇的理由，不惜抛弃妖精之王的尊严，一意孤行守在你身边！”  
“我以前就觉得这小子太过心软，嘴上说着各守疆界，互不侵扰，一边又迫不及待想以人类为友，因此得到惨不忍睹的教训。一个区区人类，竟然用秘术利器，将高贵的皇室妖精王的表征——暗夜双翼，这样简单地盗走。但他仍然没有发起进攻，没有将那个国家连同人民统统埋葬愤怒之下，他选择报复那个男人——仅仅只是咒诅了那个男人和他的后裔！我倒是不知道，在这点还算出息的做法下，他竟然能对仇人的儿子动了情，数百年不曾动过欲念的妖精之王，竟然甘愿让一个人类压在身下，行那可羞耻的事！他是越来越蠢笨，不教人省心了，他在看人的眼光上也是从未有好转。”  
“所以，他得到了什么？一个偷走他的翅膀耀武扬威的小偷，一国臣民皆为此拍案叫绝，一位他亲手养大又背叛他的‘爱人’？直到最后他依然将你的事当成重要的责任，他就不该沾这该死的凡俗情欲，为人类的规矩受累，拼命弥补所谓的‘过错’。这小子竟然能遣利瓦尔来问我，怎样才能收回对你的咒诅。他已经天真过了头，被爱情蒙蔽双眼遭了殃，差点死在时间缝隙不提，回头做了人类的禁脔，遭天下耻笑！——现在又躺在冰冷的棺材地，永远沉睡不醒……”  
C.C嗤笑着看向身躯僵硬，早已不发一言的朱雀。  
“你知道吗，枢木朱雀。鲁鲁修是我见过最愚蠢的妖精之王，也是最悲哀的一个。”  
朱雀抿了抿唇，他没有说一句反对，甚至没能为此反驳点什么。是啊……鲁鲁修得到了什么？在如今坐拥天下，成为英雄王，受无数人景仰爱戴的自己面前，他拥有过什么？在日常为政事不顺烦恼的自己面前，鲁鲁修曾叹息地劝慰“一起走吧”，就在那个酒醉的夜晚，他放下过为王的骄傲，这般对自己说。朱雀并非全然记不得，但他一直规避这件事实——曾经的自己为了责任，的的确确拒绝了鲁鲁修。他到底有什么资格说爱他？他究竟为他做了什么？  
“我想见他。”朱雀微微嘶哑的嗓音说，“我真的想见他。”  
“见他，以怎样的理由？”C.C冷冷地说，“我让世人忘记鲁鲁修的一切，那是对他而言最好的方式。跟这个世界斩断所有联系，放弃这片被人类玷污的领地，回到布里塔尼亚去，即便沉睡不醒，好歹也是回家了。你去见一个沉睡不醒的妖精又有什么用呢？”  
朱雀挣扎地握紧拳头，他的思绪纷乱，仿佛无数只手抓紧他的心脏，那般力道只让他痛心难耐，理不清太多因果，更无从分辨好赖。他的心底一直有个念头徘徊不止。  
——他是爱鲁鲁修的。  
——他和鲁鲁修彼此相爱。  
——他们明明如此相爱。  
朱雀眸中转瞬而逝一点儿微光，那似一簇小火苗，在心间跳跃升腾，烧尽一切乱麻，冲破层层迷雾——他终于抓住了头绪。  
“不。这不对。”朱雀严厉地望向C.C，“你让世人忘记鲁鲁修，为什么我会记得？”  
C.C仿佛遭到当头一棒，微微一怔。  
朱雀抓住了她的破绽，终于明白了前因后果。  
“你在引导我。——你对鲁鲁修下了条件交换，他将沉睡不醒，直到命定之人出现。他为了我为王立场的缘故，不惜用这样的代价赎回尤菲米娅的性命。他从来没有放弃我，为什么我要放弃他？”  
C.C动了动唇，事态似乎朝她不期望的方向发展。  
朱雀更加确信了，眼前的女人为了达成某种目的，特地用这些方式来刺激他，好叫他可以退让，可以失望……可以放弃鲁鲁修！——不！她的目的怎么可以达成，也绝不可能达成！  
“你来这里不是专门跟我闲谈，你是为了一样东西。”朱雀指了指他身后一直悠闲晃动的暗夜双翼，“你是为了它们，然而你拿不到手……你是想带它们回去给鲁鲁修吗？”  
“有什么问题吗？”C.C恢复了正常，淡漠地道，“在你给鲁鲁修造成那么多伤害后，是否有一点真诚的悔意，将最后的东西归还给他？”  
朱雀上前一步，坚定地说：“我们彼此的关系，外人无从置喙。如果他对我失望，我会做任何令他重燃希望的事，除了他想要离开我。倘若他今天想要逃离我，我会追他到天涯海角，不惜任何方式将他绑在我身边，因为我无法失去他——如果这令他痛苦，我会想尽办法让他快乐，如果他生我的气，我会做任何让他高兴的事。但是如果要我离开他，我宁可死。”  
“鲁鲁修从来没有离开我的念头，他到最后都没有！我是他的命定之人对吗？全世界都忘记他却只有我还记得，所以，我是唯一一个能让他醒来的人对吗？来自异域的魔女，你对鲁鲁修的关爱令你仇视我，但我恳请你看在他永恒的沉睡上，暂时放下对我的偏见，让他回来。”  
朱雀面对这位魔女，缓缓地、缓缓地、半跪下来，他庄重地行了一个大礼，目光始终直视C.C不曾偏离分毫。  
“我爱他。这是我所有能给予的答案。他也爱我，这是你以自身眼目可辨别的真相。”  
“请——不要拆散我们。”  
魔女沉默了良久，突然爆发了无法忍耐的唠叨：“啊啊——真是麻烦，所以我才说，这种当坏人的事情不要找我……玛丽安娜那个家伙，想要为儿子出气就不能自己来吗……说到底太顾念鲁鲁修的心情，不愿太刁难未来的另一个儿子吧，简直是太过分了！”  
这位看破浮生的魔女极其没形象地直接席地而坐，在朱雀目瞪口呆的表情下敲了敲地面，示意他坐下。朱雀连忙从跪姿换成了霓虹国人独有的正坐。  
“听好了，小子。我刚刚说的话十有八九都是真的，不是随随便便刺激你乱说的。换句话，我的确对你这样欺负鲁鲁修很不爽。但是——年轻人的事情自己解决，我也没有余地评判什么，所以，这不是重点。”C.C说了一些有的没的，朱雀总算听懂了，她是在讲对自己的确有意见，但并没有刚刚说的那么夸张，只是为了刺激达成一些目的。  
“鲁鲁修的命定之人的确是你。但是这件事，你还是掩藏起来好。”魔女说。  
朱雀一怔：“为什么？不是要让鲁鲁修醒来吗？”  
C.C叹了口气，显出烦恼的样子：“鲁鲁修做下那样的等价交换，在布里塔尼亚都是一件非常重大的事情。皇室为此大为震惊，并不接受他以这种方式陷入沉睡。一个妖精之王丢了领地，又为人类牺牲到这个地步，简直是让人暴走的事件。鲁鲁修的二哥——修奈泽尔殿下，恼怒到差点出征了呢，全靠玛丽安娜皇妃制止。当然，是以魔能机甲强大的战力为前提，拒绝这样冒险毛躁的做法。”  
朱雀不明所以，但他还是耐心地听C.C说下去。  
“这种时候，如何让鲁鲁修苏醒就是首要的事了。所以，皇家宫廷术师门提出了可行的方法，将鲁鲁修的双翼召回，尝试着归还鲁鲁修。这个提议立刻被采纳了。”  
“是指……双翼能唤醒鲁鲁修？”朱雀惊讶。  
C.C看向他：“鲁鲁修的双翼是他的一部分，只要装上双翼，他的身体记忆会自动拉回到失去双翼的节点，只要操作妥当，他就会回到失去双翼的时候，那是还未进行等价交换的时候……”  
朱雀睁大了双眼，他几乎要立刻跳起来。  
“没错。他会忘记你，一并这些年发生的一切。”  
C.C淡淡道：“这是布里塔尼亚皇室最希望看到的事。”


	17. Chapter 17

-17-  
他能接受一个失去记忆的鲁鲁修吗？忘记他们之间曾有过的甜言蜜语，忘记那些海誓山盟般的亲密接触。没有共同持守的那些经历，鲁鲁修对他还会有感情吗？  
他会成为一位骄傲的暗夜之子，一位妖精之王，他忘记自己是谁，不再倾注任何爱意……不，不能，这绝不可能！  
朱雀断然拒绝了这如噩运般的宣告，他或许让鲁鲁修伤心了，但是该死的！他不该受这样的折磨和惩罚，他和鲁鲁修明明相爱，他们明明……  
C.C顾怜地望着他：“……命定之人的说法太不可靠，在今天遇到你之前，我都无法肯定，一位妖精之王的命定之人会是谁。但是我现在晓得就是你了，那你清楚这件事一旦曝光，你会遭受什么厄运吧？”  
没错，他会被抹杀。他将不存在鲁鲁修的生命之中，仿佛从未有过这段人生，那对鲁鲁修只不过沧海一粟的光阴，他甚至不会察觉到，缺失了这样一点碎片。  
——但他仅仅是鲁鲁修生命中随时可弃的一小块碎片吗？他明明是鲁鲁修数百年来唯一的爱人，他为自己尽心竭力，放弃了许多底线，甚至放下妖精之王的身段与自己交欢。他那样爱自己，深刻地、潜藏地、不为人所知却又如此浓烈甘醇地默然爱自己。  
朱雀几乎要为此发疯。  
“如果你愿意，我可以让你好受点，也抹去你的记忆。”C.C还在“好心地”火上浇油。  
“开什么玩笑！”朱雀激动万分，他绝对不允许这个发展，丝毫可能都不行！  
“你还真是傲慢呢……算了，作为人类的王，的确会如此。”那个魔女叹息地说，“本质上，我还算是站在你这边——别问我为什么，那个小鬼为你疯成那样，我不希望等他忘记了，我这该死的好记性能惦记一辈子，生出莫名其妙的愧疚——你别看我，并没有答应你什么。这对翅膀的确是我受托要带回去的东西，你想怎么做？”  
“我要去找鲁鲁修。”朱雀断然道，“我是他的命定之人，我可以唤醒他。”  
“但你只要出现在布里塔尼亚，让人知道你有关于鲁鲁修的记忆，你是他命定之人的事就会曝光。你可不用肖想皇室会给你机会诉说关于你们的凄美爱情，作为英雄王，你可能要面对大军压境呢。”  
朱雀紧绷着脸，他还没考虑好怎么应对，但他不会放弃寻找鲁鲁修。  
然而，他那在未来C.C嘴中提起来就十分令人生气的“该死的好运气”又名为“要不得的直觉”再次让他捕捉了先前差点被忽略的线索。  
“等等，C.C，你先前似乎说了什么。”朱雀开始驾轻就熟呼唤魔女的名字。  
在盛怒之中对他道尽恶言的魔女，被戳穿目的后自暴自弃的牢骚，似乎提及了一件重要的事情。  
朱雀思索那些话，突然睁大了眼睛：“你刚才说过，我是鲁鲁修命定之人的事最好掩藏起来，代表皇室对此仍然一无所知……但你分明提到过鲁鲁修的母亲，那位玛丽安娜大人对你的嘱托——来找我的事情，对吗？”  
“……你这个小子，意外不好糊弄呢。”C.C失语片刻，终于开口承认。  
“没错。我是知道你是鲁鲁修的命定之人才来的。并且这并不出于我的判定，而是玛丽安娜的魔法占卜，我们一开始就知晓真相。”  
朱雀竟然生出一种难以言喻的情绪。  
“你那是什么表情，觉得我们在耍你吗！”C.C提高了音量，“说到底究竟是谁干了这些好事，才让我们不得不绞尽脑汁，替你们拿主意的呢！”  
朱雀抿了抿唇，没有反驳她，仍是恭敬地说：“请告诉我真相。”  
C.C顿了顿，说道：“真相就是：那些皇家宫廷术师并不可靠，提出来的方案毫无意义。鲁鲁修即便拿回双翼也醒不过来，我在施魔法的时候能清楚判断对一个妖精或人类而言最重要的代价是什么，鲁鲁修沉睡了，时间在他身上停止，双翼无法改变他的命运。”  
“但是妖精王国的皇室这样认为……”朱雀怔住了。  
“没错。所以我受玛丽安娜托付，来找鲁鲁修的命定之人，也就是你。少不了先试探一番，视你对鲁鲁修的态度决定，是不是值得信赖。”  
“那么，我值得你们信赖吗？”朱雀问。  
“目前看是合格了……”C.C冷漠地说，“如果你想听这句话，还是算了吧。”  
“为什么？！”  
“别激动，小子。我不跟你拐弯抹角。你的原则、你的责任、你看重的那些东西，真的可以为鲁鲁修退让，甚至为他放弃吗？”  
她严肃的表情突然涉及的议题，令朱雀打从内心深处感到一丝寒冷。  
“不可能……对吧？”C.C断言，“你骗不过我，因为我能知道你内心真实的想法。你终究无法为鲁鲁修放弃这些，这也没错。鲁鲁修对你的付出也从来没有想过回报，他至始至终都将那套我行我素的自由贯彻到底。——先前我说的不尽然正确，鲁鲁修一直是想做什么就去做的妖精，他羡慕人类便不顾妖精法则与人类交友，他即便愤怒至极也不曾违背原则肆意杀戮，他爱上你纯属心甘情愿，他认真考虑你的想法决定替你实现愿望也出自一片真心。他是个从头到尾都自由的妖精之王，不在妖精的规则，不在人类的局限，虽然看上去挺悲哀，但他是幸福的。”  
不，他是不幸的。他还没有从我这里得到更多的爱，他还没有与我共度美好的时光，他还没能被我深深地爱过。朱雀悲伤地想，鲁鲁修的不求回报带着多么矜持的骄傲，才能为自己做尽一切那样决然地放手——在最末的时候，甚至吝于彼此道别的亲吻。  
“我曾经认为，我所愿的无一实现，我所求的尽都失去了……如今我才明白，我所愿的并非我所求，我所求的始终不是我所愿。”朱雀喃喃自语，形如自嘲地苦笑。  
“鲁鲁修问过我真正想要的是什么。我很想告诉他，我想建立一个斩断仇恨枷锁的国度，妖精和人类自由生活，彼此可以相爱，共同陪伴。于是鲁鲁修就能顺理成章呆在我身边，我们在普天下的祝福中共坠爱河……我甚至不满足短暂的生命，终将沦为他生命中的过客，我期待永恒的岁月，可以长长久久地与他相守。我希望成为他的‘唯一’，恰如他会是我的‘唯一’。”  
朱雀凝视C.C，一字一句地轻柔地仿若呓语，又似此生珍之重之最深切的承诺：“我希望——与鲁鲁修白头偕老，永不分离。”  
那是誓言，亦是心愿，足以令人耻笑的狂妄，又令人震惊的欲念。  
那永恒生命持有的魔女却是平静，她回以凝视以深沉的凝视，确认那碧湖如洗的眼眸中纯粹的情感，无一丝瑕疵，无一分虚伪。——这是她见过最真诚的情感，不亚于她曾经窥视到的妖精之王的内心。  
暗夜之子毕生所求的心愿，竟然以这样的形式回报了他。  
与一个人类交友，得一份真挚的爱恋。有人懂他，有人爱他，有人……用灵魂深深地渴慕他。  
鲁鲁修如果醒着将有多么幸福，但他又为这份迟来的爱情付出了多么惨重的代价，沉重到许下这般承诺的人仍然不懂它的份量。  
于是，看尽世情冷暖的魔女对人类之王这般道：“那你准备为这庞大的‘野心’付出怎样的代价呢？”  
她不再多言，丢下沉默的朱雀，站起身叹然道：“等你想清楚了，我会再来。否则，我会在你唤醒鲁鲁修之后，抹去你的记忆。——你清楚我为什么选择这样做。”  
她在一片魔法光晕中消失了身影，仿佛从不曾出现。  
朱雀站起身，凝望着鲁鲁修那对漂亮的暗夜双翼，它们似乎不懂得方才所发生的一切，但源于鲁鲁修一部分的天性，却下意识对朱雀友好而亲近。他再次伸手，隔着玻璃抚摸他们，一如脑海中幻想抚摸过鲁鲁修的身体。他那从小养成的令鲁鲁修万分头疼的习惯，总是捉住那条自由自在的尾巴……现在看来，他一直紧紧捉住鲁鲁修的自由——属于妖精之王如风的自由，从内心深处就渴求拥有鲁鲁修的一切。  
他真的有资格这样做吗？那魔女未尽的话语如此直白，到了连自己都无法再欺骗自己的地步。他的爱是欲望和占有，是不肯放手的执念，无法失去却非不可背负。如果鲁鲁修再也不出现，怕是无能为力，继而忘记一切，回到日常之中，重回王的宝座，行他的职责。  
这样看来，他不再拥有鲁鲁修也没有丝毫损失了，他的鲁鲁修也沉睡不醒，不会再有第二个、第三个爱人。他拥有了鲁鲁修吗？诚然是以这般扭曲的方式将他占为己有。但若永恒的生命沦为死囚般的寂静……朱雀心底深处生出的痛苦比过去更多，他不能忍受鲁鲁修失去生气的容颜，寂寞孤独地在无梦的世界徘徊。那是为了他，该死的全是为了他。  
他们明明相爱……他们明明相爱……他们明明……  
朱雀痛苦地捂住脸，悲鸣自他指缝间丝丝缕缕地溢出，在这空旷的地下深处，不为人知地悉数倾泻。  
他明明深爱着鲁鲁修。  
他比世上任何一人都更爱鲁鲁修。  
他宁愿死也不想失去鲁鲁修——不论鲜活的生命，关乎己身的记忆，所有美好的一切。  
但他所求之事无一成全，所愿之事正在失去。  
他是霓虹的王，他是人类的英雄王，他是驾驶兰斯洛特纵横在天地间的枢木朱雀，他是自由地拥抱爱人与他同眠漆暗森林的暗夜之王唯一的爱人。  
他想，他希望自己成为了谁。或许，他可以再次选择，让自己成为了谁。  
王收起他的悲伤，展开他希冀的羽翼，他再度睁开眼睛的时候，他回归了自己。  
霓虹国的王在臣民面前行使最后的权力，他的决定令藤堂在内一众武将大为吃惊，又令桐原在内一干重臣难以置信。  
“您是说……陛下，您要离开王宫，到世上游历？”桐原怀疑自己的耳朵。  
“是的。在孤回来之前，就请桐原公暂代摄政的职责了。孤仅有一个命令，现行王政不可废除，特区的事全权交由尤菲米娅大使，其他人不可僭越。”  
“但是，陛下有什么原因需要离开呢？”藤堂镜志郎抢先问道。  
“孤丢失了重要的东西，必须去找回来。”朱雀这样说。  
“陛下可以派遣一队人马外出寻找。”桐原说。  
“不，那样东西，没有旁人可以找到。”朱雀淡淡地说，“我心意已决，你们不用再劝说了。”他换了自称，竟似卸下王的职责，令要臣们无端心慌。  
“英雄王的名声仍在，霓虹国不会有太大改变。相信你们的能力足以令这个国家强盛地运转下去。等我回来以后，应该是一番更美好的景象吧。”朱雀这般道，他拍了拍藤堂的肩膀，又对桐原泰三微微颌礼，桐原立刻垂首回礼。  
“不必再拘束了。剩下的事，我会对尤菲米娅特使交待清楚。”朱雀下了最终的结论。  
他在两位重臣的面面相觑中离开偌大的皇宫——在他，这里已然了无生气。少了鲁鲁修的陪伴，似乎任何地方都失去了生气。他一步步从容走向通天阁，曾经数个夜晚他大肆欢庆，与尤菲米娅谈及理想的地方，那位聪慧的女子经受鲁鲁修点拨，给他许多启发。如今想来，鲁鲁修的确如C.C所说在背后为他的心愿筹谋许久，但朱雀也不曾误解，在一切步入正轨之后，鲁鲁修是打算抽身离去，不再干涉人类之间的事。所以朱雀也不后悔强迫了鲁鲁修，他们之间的情事有过美好的契合，彼此取悦的情投意合，也有过一方对另一方征服般胁迫的欢愉。鲁鲁修在他谦恭的取悦下满足的傲然之色，鲁鲁修在他霸道的强迫下被迫服从的羞耻之色。无论哪个鲁鲁修都只属于他，一个叫枢木朱雀的人类。  
这份心念促使他低笑出声，似乎不曾看见眼前粉色长发的女子忧心忡忡的模样。  
“抱歉，尤菲，今后劳烦你费心建设特区了。”朱雀诚恳地说。  
尤菲米娅摇了摇头，难过地说：“陛下要远行的事传遍全国，人民议论纷纷，都担忧霓虹国的未来。”  
“霓虹要强大起来，不能靠我这个英雄王呢。”朱雀说，“利弊之间，你应该可以衡量。”  
尤菲米娅犹豫地说：“我知道。但是……您已经放弃王的身份了吗？”  
朱雀凝视她：“我有需要完成的事，就像你认为特区是你的使命一样。”  
“……我能冒昧问一下，您指的是什么吗？”尤菲米娅攥紧了裙摆，紧张的小动作并未逃离朱雀的眼睛。  
他只稍微犹豫了几秒，随即坚定地说：“我要去找一个人，或者……他是个妖精。”  
尤菲睁大了眼睛。  
“他是我生平挚爱，在我不知道的地方，因为我犯下的过错，正在默默受苦。我得去将他带出来，这是我必须做的事。”朱雀坦然道，“我不知道他离开那个处境之后，是不是会重新接纳我。但我想第一个告诉他，不管经历了多少事，我对他的爱，永远不会变。”  
“朱雀……”尤菲米娅喃喃地喊了朱雀的名字，这是她第一次意识到，她爱上的那个王犹如梦幻泡影，在这个新生的枢木朱雀面前，她竟无法用任何曾想过的话语挽留他。  
这个男人，她终究留不住了。  
“虽然很难过，但请保重自己。”尤菲米娅强抑心情，叹息般说，“我该谢谢你，给了我实现梦想的机会，虽然你就要走了……就像不告而别的莉莱娜，我身边重要的人也渐渐都离开我了……但是，我想会有新的相遇，正如朱雀你期待的与那人的重逢，一定也会实现。”  
“谢谢你，尤菲。”朱雀郑重地对她行了礼。  
他离开了女孩，在她的守望中离开这座接近云端的无上楼阁。  
朱雀再次走向地宫，并不意外地看见两道熟悉的身影。他昔日的玩伴，也是此生忠实的护卫者，同为魔能机甲的机师——基诺和阿尼娅，守在通往地宫的道路上，似乎并不打算为难他什么。  
“兰斯洛特，整备完毕。”阿尼娅淡淡地说。  
朱雀闻言莞尔，对阿尼娅道谢。  
“这是新的启动钥匙，不管在哪里，都可以呼唤它。”少女将新的兰斯洛特钥匙交给了朱雀。  
基诺从旁插嘴说：“这家伙现在比会飞用处更多了。”  
“谢谢。”朱雀对他说，“你们对霓虹国没有义务，随时随地都可以离开。”  
“真是冷漠啊。不过，你都不在了，最大的靠山消失，我和阿尼娅当然是要回石林王国。”基诺摸了摸鼻子，“你还会回来吗？”  
朱雀想了想，并未答言，却对他说：“这不由我决定了。”  
“诶？”基诺似乎想不明白。  
“基诺。”阿尼娅摇了摇头，制止他继续说话。  
“好吧，保重了。”基诺正式行了个礼，对他效忠的王，也是他一直认同的伙伴。  
朱雀告别他们，向地宫走去。  
他经过那间载满记忆的牢房，不曾偏过一眼，正如他一路行来抛在身后的诸多过去——那仅是他加诸自身的许多早已决定尘封的东西，那些往事随风的包袱——他不再回头去看，所有珍惜怀念的点滴皆存在心间，扎根在脑海深处。他不会忘记自己的过去，一如他正要去找寻的绝无仅有的过去。


	18. Chapter 18

-18-  
C.C的背影在暗夜双翼前分外清晰，她似乎很愉悦。  
“看来你已经做出了决定。”她说，“我倒是意外你能想通。”  
“也许到最后我都是自私的人。”朱雀这样叹息，“也许我认为的霓虹的强大不需要英雄王阴霾的覆盖，仅仅是一厢情愿的说词。”  
“但你还是做出决定了。”魔女说。  
“是的。”朱雀坦然道，“我选择鲁鲁修——我无法不选择他，我唯一生存的理由。”  
“得了吧，不用对我坦白至此，我没兴趣记录在案，将来再把这些感人肺腑之言告诉他。得劳烦你亲自去他面前对他说。”  
“我会的。”朱雀郑重承诺。  
他越过C.C所站的位置，走近那只束缚羽翼的玻璃箱，仿照先前他开门的方式，划破了手心，将血滴在玻璃之上。  
C.C的唇畔露出一丝笑意，她上前打开了玻璃门，那对翅膀重获自由，倏然飞出来在空旷的上空不断盘旋，兴奋地无法压抑。  
“喔，小家伙们可憋坏了。”C.C吐槽，“真是跟当年第一次出布里塔尼亚的鲁鲁修一模一样。”  
“它们会带我去找鲁鲁修吗？”朱雀问。  
“不急，我会先照顾一段这两个小家伙——你也不希望鲁鲁修拿回翅膀，就把你的事情忘得一干二净吧？”  
朱雀没有吭声，直觉告诉他C.C的调侃不接为妙。  
“那么，你做好准备了吗？关于即将前往的布里塔尼亚，面对那些你想不到的层层险阻？你或许会因此丢掉性命呢。”C.C再次说。  
“我决定了，永不后悔。”朱雀斩钉截铁地回答。  
“好吧。”魔女念起魔咒，开启那扇传送之门，“事先说好。我和玛丽安娜帮不了你太多，前面的路怎么走，你得靠自己。当然，关键时刻，我们还是不会放着你不管，这点请不用太担心。”她用一种近似长辈的无奈操心的口吻，轻轻敲了敲朱雀的头。  
“祝你好运了，勇者朱雀先生。你将是有史以来第一个登陆妖精之国——布里塔尼亚的人类，是福是祸，就凭你的运气。”  
她在一片刺眼的光芒中将朱雀推进那道传送门，声音空荡荡地飘向背后，飘向朱雀的过去。  
那几乎是瞬间的天旋地转，飘零远逝的尾音融入风中，凛冽的风声在耳畔作响，他仿佛置身云端，又停留在半空之中。就算驾驶兰斯洛特遭遇险境作出360°回旋也没有过这样头晕目眩的时候，等朱雀清醒回神，他才察觉自己似乎有那么一刻失去过意识。  
他趴在柔软的绿色草地上，比世上见过的任何一处草地都要柔软，郁郁葱葱的小叶子搔刮他的鼻头，翠绿色眼帘映入一株害羞的小草，似乎在拼命推开他巨大的脸颊。  
——活的。  
朱雀立刻弹起身子，身下一片绿草仿佛终于摆脱困境，纷纷舒展叶子，伸了伸懒腰。他快速离开这片草地，经过的地方踩踏的绿草们都似活物，没有任何不适，还对他扭了扭叶片。  
这里就是布里塔尼亚吗？朱雀蹿进草地旁边的森林中，看向因为外来访客而探头探脑的植物们，它们对他很是好奇，却没有进攻的举动。这和鲁鲁修的暗影森林截然不同，在暗影森林里只有部分植物会动，通常是护卫森林安全的藤蔓，而这里几乎所见的事物都是鲜活，属于另一个世外桃源。  
C.C将他传送到了截然不同的世界，一个出乎他所有经验，甚至没有任何常理说词的妖精国度。朱雀经过最初的惊讶，逐渐冷静下来，他想到这里是鲁鲁修长大的地方，在妖精之王缺失了自己的漫长生涯中，他的过去几乎不为外人所知。  
——如今我站在这里了，朱雀这样想。我看见他出生之地的美景，呼吸他所属之地的空气，眼见他踏过的草地，嬉闹过的森林。那似乎像他真正参与了鲁鲁修的过去，补完不为人知的时光。或许，他应该为此感恩。  
朱雀近乎贪婪地将所见之事纳入眼中，留存脑海里名为珍贵记忆的匣体，他向往将来的日子可以将这点点滴滴与鲁鲁修一同分享。他曾经听闻暗影森林的主人提过那么多关于霓虹，关于他不曾生活过的故国的传说逸事，却极少从他口中听见有关妖精年幼时的经历，现下他要用双眼亲自见证，为此，他由衷感谢C.C。  
他希望在鲁鲁修人生的各个阶段从不缺席，好让他有资格成为那唯一。作为鲁鲁修的爱人，他生命中唯一的命定之人。  
朱雀正自遐想，得天独厚的直觉陡然生出危机，他的思绪还未理清，身体就自动反应，躲过破空而来的魔法箭矢。这个攻击很熟悉，从小到大，他不知道躲过多少次这箭的袭击。朱雀站定脚跟，心下生出几分无奈，他做出没有恶意的妥协动作。  
“洛洛，我知道是你，不用再藏了。”他向魔法箭矢的来源呼喊，做好下一波防御的准备。  
阴影中走出来的少年目光眦裂，双眼还蓄着泪水，近乎咬牙切齿地怒吼：“朱雀，你就该去死！”  
洛洛暴怒地接二连三发出攻击，朱雀不愿坐以待毙，自然不断地闪躲，他右手撑过一阵攻击，自然而然地捏起很少人懂得的阴阳术诀，那是他为王期间为了制衡鲁鲁修而学习。  
“你竟敢、竟敢将哥哥害成那样……”洛洛气得浑身哆嗦，在他丢出闪电锁链的袭击前，朱雀快一步结成手印，四周的空气逐渐凝聚成一团风，封锁住洛洛的进攻，他的电流团于掌心却无法顺利发出。  
“洛洛，够了，带我去见鲁鲁修。”朱雀控制着风力，凛然道。  
“你做梦！”洛洛听了，怒气攀升，他施行魔法意图将禁锢破除。反抗的力量制衡着反弹着，风如刀刃撕裂了周遭的树木花草，弱小地瑟瑟发抖的生命顷刻竟如灰飞……  
一道强大的防御力量介入了他们，迫使朱雀和洛洛不得不收回能力。  
“快住手。”娇弱的女性声音响起，急切而又责怪。  
森林那头确确实实“飞”来一条魔法毯，一个盘腿而坐的小姑娘，睁着她淡紫色的眼睛，忧心忡忡望着两人，幸而周围到不了满目疮痍的地步，她难过地望着几株遭受波及的植物，手中治愈的光芒涌动，瞬间让它们痊愈了。  
这份魔法之源非常熟悉，朱雀为此感到一份亲切。  
“娜娜莉，你为什么阻止我。这家伙、这家伙居然敢到这里来，你快点杀了他。”洛洛面目憎恶地瞪视朱雀，恨意难消。  
“不可以的，洛洛。不能随便杀人。”名为娜娜莉的少女这样说，“朱雀先生是哥哥重要的人，你不可以伤害他。”  
哥哥？  
“你说什么，就是他才把哥哥害成那样的！你不为哥哥报仇吗？”洛洛难以置信。  
“总之不行，你是我的使从，应该听我的。”少女强硬地拒绝了洛洛，后者浑身僵硬了。  
娜娜莉催动魔法毯飘落在朱雀前方，友好地露出微笑：“你好，我是娜娜莉·Vi·布里塔尼亚，鲁鲁修哥哥的妹妹喔。”  
朱雀睁大了双眼，一瞬间说不出话来。  
“你很意外，哥哥他有我这个妹妹吗？”娜娜莉对朱雀伸出手，两人交握了一下。  
“我也一直很想见到朱雀先生，从母亲大人告诉我，朱雀先生是哥哥的命定之人开始，就在想您是一位怎样的人呢。”娜娜莉的声音带着天生的柔和，似乎很容易抚平人的情绪。  
洛洛似乎不在此列，他为妖精少女刚刚说出口的话大为震惊：“什么！娜娜莉，你没有告诉我，为什么会是朱雀，怎么会是朱雀？！”  
“洛洛，我们先回去再说吧。”  
少女指尖施动魔法，再次让浮空的魔法毯飘起，她示意朱雀跟上自己，两人并列而行。娜娜莉的的魔法毯始终控制着该有的速度，恰如一位周到的主人，沿途向朱雀介绍妖精王国的风光。  
“这里是潘多拉贡，妖精王国布里塔尼亚的首都，我刚刚从白羊宫搬到这里，这片可西纳森林是我的领地——白羊宫就是以前我跟哥哥住过的地方，他成年之后离开布里塔尼亚，母亲大人为他选择更合适的领地，我是女孩子，哥哥们说还是留在妖精王国最好。”娜娜莉愉快地和朱雀说起自己的家庭。  
他们不知不觉走了许久，洛洛跟在身后，并不想同朱雀多说一句话，他似乎碍于什么契约，无法攻击朱雀，十分痛苦地遵从和平守则。  
那倒不如放开手脚直接打一架呢。朱雀暗自想到。他并不需要谁来责难自己，如果是鲁鲁修的事，那就让鲁鲁修来亲自“裁决”他，就是洛洛也没权利过问。  
“朱雀先生，你看到鸢尾花了吗？哥哥以前最喜欢这种植物，明明不具备任何魔法属性，也没有药引的作用，他就是很喜欢呢。”娜娜莉指向右手边一片浓烈的紫花田，那是在人间不乏常见的景色。  
但是，这样的美景却不在鲁鲁修的暗影森林。那里只有终年不散的毒气雾障，扭曲而沉寂的藤蔓，永远无法倒映天空颜色的沼泽，还有冷凛高贵的龙骨橡木王座。那个始终孤独的世界，曾经是自己最幸福而安定的所在。  
“哥哥的森林是什么样的呢？”娜娜莉这样问。  
朱雀想了想，说出了心声：“暗影森林……非常地令我安心。”  
想要永远留在那里，始终拥抱着鲁鲁修倾诉点滴话语。天空的星辰、绿水和阳光，他都可以忘却。只有妖精之王高贵美丽的紫色瞳眸，犹如最美丽的宝石，一生闪耀在他脑海之中。  
“是这样吗？”娜娜莉终于舒了口气，“哥哥对朱雀先生来说，真的是很重要的存在呢。您的表情看上去很温和。”  
但我并没有对他很温和呢。朱雀微微叹息，却说：“叫我朱雀吧。”他并不习惯来自鲁鲁修的妹妹的疏远。  
——请多告诉我一点有关鲁鲁修的事。  
朱雀这样拜托娜娜莉。孩提时代的鲁鲁修的模样在女孩的描绘中那么鲜活，他骄傲而活泼，聪明慧黠，时常惹得他的哥哥姐姐们头疼不已，倒不是像朱雀小时候那样做了什么调皮的事，鲁鲁修无穷无尽的求知欲，令他常常提出各式各样的问题。妖精王也一度挂不住面子，不敢见儿子的面。  
“所有人里面，只有修奈泽尔哥哥可以回答哥哥大部分的问题，他们以前的关系非常好。可惜……”娜娜莉忽然低落。  
“怎么了？”朱雀问。  
“没什么。”娜娜莉摇头，“只是想起来，哥哥因为对人类的看法，曾经向修奈泽尔哥哥大发脾气。每次都能说服哥哥的修奈泽尔哥哥，那次一反常态很强硬，导致哥哥再也不信任修奈泽尔哥哥了。一直到哥哥跟随母亲大人离开布里塔尼亚，他们的关系也没有好转。”  
“这次，也是修奈泽尔哥哥的主张，如果朱雀来挑战布里塔尼亚的尊严，就要好好招待一番。”娜娜莉叹息地说。  
这个“招待”肯定不是好名目。朱雀猜到了妖精王国会对自己采取的手段，却十分好奇眼前这位少女的立场。  
“娜娜莉。你为什么愿意帮我？”朱雀问。  
作为鲁鲁修的亲妹妹，她似乎并不憎恨将鲁鲁修带入那样境地的自己，或许她隐藏了这份厌恶，连自己都没有察觉吗？  
娜娜莉睁着和鲁鲁修一般漂亮但是略显浅色的紫眸，宽容地露出微笑：“C.C来找过母亲大人，我偷偷听到她们的谈话。只有双翼回归哥哥也是醒不过来，必须让哥哥的命定之人唤醒，才能解除沉睡魔咒。”  
她握住微微颤抖的指尖，声音却是平静：“我曾经想过，哥哥究竟遭受了什么才会变成那样，但我知道他是自愿的。C.C的魔法叫作等价交换，如果没有哥哥同意他不会被夺走一点东西。他那样愿意为之付出的人是朱雀吧？永恒生命不死，陷入沉睡，失去自由……这对妖精而言是多么沉重的代价，哥哥却同意这样做。”  
“布里塔尼亚皇族才能生出双翼，但也是极少数的妖精才能拥有。哥哥是靠意志觉醒了天空的翅膀，属于暗夜的自由。他那么在乎的东西，能够为朱雀舍去，朱雀对哥哥而言一定相当重要。——虽然，我先前很是埋怨，也难以接受这个事实，但我知道守护哥哥的心，就不能让朱雀君出事。”  
“娜娜莉……”朱雀几乎失语。  
妖精少女哀伤地说：“我很爱我的哥哥，但是遵从妖精法则，我要和他分开生活。我失去了他数百年的时光，也不再有见面的机会。真的、真的很嫉妒朱雀你，就像我羡慕洛洛那样。他从哥哥的魔法诞生，可以陪伴在哥哥身边，没有分离的日子。”  
朱雀看向始终守在房门外的洛洛，不确定他是否有听见，但他应该明白这份感情，所以才无法容忍背叛了鲁鲁修的自己。  
朱雀收回视线，对娜娜莉郑重道：“我想唤醒鲁鲁修——我必须这么做。等他醒来，接受他对我的宣判。我曾经做了对他不公的事，纵然有补偿的心意，也要他肯接受。但不论如何，我要先让鲁鲁修醒来。”  
这次，他想要尊重鲁鲁修的意愿，是否愿意再让自己陪伴。  
“朱雀是哥哥的使从吗？”娜娜莉问。  
“使从？”朱雀疑惑了。  
“王族的妖精是不死的，他们可以跟特定的异族结成契约，共享永恒的生命，还有不老不死的力量——但是，哥哥特别厌恶使从。他向往人类短暂而绚烂的一生，‘不死’带来的不是活着，只是积累经验。哥哥曾经说过，他不愿任何一个异类，因为自己变成这样的存在，他将之视为邪恶的诅咒。”  
朱雀为这些话怔住了。  
娜娜莉道：“因为哥哥这样的想法，让修奈泽尔哥哥特别震惊和生气，因为陪在修奈泽尔哥哥身边的卡诺恩就是使从。没有一个不选择妖精的王族不需要使从，那样的话就太孤独了。顺道说，洛洛就是我的使从，当然，经过了母亲大人的同意。这样，洛洛虽然不是妖精，也能在潘多拉贡住下来了。”  
她凝视朱雀：“朱雀是人类吧，哥哥那样在乎你，他让你变成他的使从了吗？”  
朱雀也凝视着娜娜莉：“你觉得呢？”  
“果然……没有吧。”娜娜莉淡淡地叹息，“因为太过在乎，哥哥一定希望朱雀像一位人类那样拥有短暂、绚丽却又幸福无比的人生。他一定是那样想的，我的哥哥……是天底下最最温柔的妖精。”  
是的，鲁鲁修是那样温柔、包容、和爱。朱雀同样在心底叹息，他几乎将一切情感都浇注在我身上了。而我，成为他最大的噩梦，最悲伤的现实。他一定很痛苦，也很难过。我却视若无睹，一味索取我要的那份感情。  
“谢谢你，娜娜莉。”朱雀复又抬眸，翠绿的眼睛如深渊湖水般美丽，“你告诉我这一切，是让我下定决心，陪在鲁鲁修身边吧。即便他不愿意，只要我坚持，他将不再孤独一人。”  
被戳穿意图的少女微笑着没有反驳。  
“我答应你，我会守护鲁鲁修一生。他是属于我的，不会被任何人夺去。”朱雀许下了承诺。  
娜娜莉目光柔和地看他：“朱雀……我就放心地将哥哥交给你了。请千万、千万不要再让他绝望痛苦，否则，我是不会原谅你的。”  
“这份叮嘱，我收下了。”朱雀正色道。  
“那么，你该上路了。”娜娜莉始终坐在那张魔毯上，似乎并不能行走，她向朱雀指名了方向，“从我这里向东一直走，你会到达皇宫。修奈泽尔哥哥定下誓约，帝都的妖精骑士们正严正以待，我不晓得他们将怎样处置你，但是母亲大人从中斡旋，为你争取了不错的机会。详细的情形，得等你冒险到达皇宫才会清楚了。”  
她送朱雀出门，让洛洛离开。此时半边天幕霞染夕照，世界温柔地沉醉。  
朱雀望向远方形廓朦胧的宫殿，淡然地笑了。


	19. Chapter 19

-19-  
他想起小时候的遇险，石林王国沙漠深处暗暗汩动的流沙，一脚踏进险些遭难，那时身体仿佛轻盈的羽毛，突然地被人提上半空，随后他看见那抹比幽暗夜影更漆黑的身影，冷漠的紫色瞳孔注视着他，轻薄的面纱遮住了妖精王朦胧的脸庞。  
他看他的目光，仿佛芸芸众生中一位，漠然而冷淡。  
——彼时，朱雀还体味不到那紫眸深处潜藏的痛苦和忧伤。  
他在一阵天旋地转中靠绝佳的身体素质稳住身形，好教那攻击化为无用，令他多得一些喘息的余地。他手中的利剑正如魔女C.C所言的勇者利器，斩尽一切威胁。但他并非勇者，他是霓虹国的王，全地最大的人类英雄王，这份尊贵和骄傲让朱雀越战越勇，夹杂古老阴阳术的威能释放而出，顷刻毁坏了一片攻向他的魔法植株。  
——对不起，鲁鲁修，这样破坏你出生的地方。但我别无选择！  
朱雀大喝一声，剑风带着术法之势劈空斩开一道光路……当光芒散尽，通往宫殿的路上障碍完完全全消没了。  
远处眺望战局的男人见状，微微一笑，对身边的人类使从道：“卡诺恩，你觉得如何？”  
美丽的人类使从跟随获得的能力优秀而出众，几乎从未判断失误。  
“修奈泽尔殿下，这位英雄王的力量，应该只有妖精骑士们可与他一战呢。”  
“是吗。”妖精王国布里塔尼亚的宰相修奈泽尔沉吟片刻，“那样，就没有继续阻拦他的意义了。通知妖精骑士们吧，战场安置将在王宫外的演武广场。”  
“遵命。——需要通知国王陛下吗？”卡诺恩问。  
“现在让父皇前来，只会忍不住扒了这小子的皮吧？”修奈泽尔笑道，“就算他是英雄王，也只不过是令一位父亲失去儿子的罪犯罢了。”  
美丽的使从望着自己的妖精主人，他深知这一点于眼前的男人也是同样，甚至修奈泽尔隐藏的情绪下，大有一些阴霾的存留。那关乎不能早些纠正鲁鲁修的想法，导致疼爱的幼弟遭受这般磨难，只会加倍地报复在人类身上。  
卡诺恩退下了。他在宫廷苑外发出妖精王令的烟火，那些绚烂的颜色带着魔法直冲天际，传达了集结的意味。它们同样落入朱雀眼帘，人类的少年王眼见不断靠近的攻击物种如被退败般迅速消失，他赫然明瞭，最终的决战将要来临。  
——不论遇到什么，挡在他和鲁鲁修之间的所有阻碍，都会为他的能力斩消。  
朱雀带着永不回头的决心来到妖精王国，他的决意在那双翠碧瞳眸中深深印刻，每位目睹的战士灵魂都知晓，他拥有着无与伦比的燃烧的武士魂——这是人类有史以来最强的英雄王，更是一位意志强大不屈、百折不饶的战士。  
修奈泽尔钦佩朱雀的王之气势，当他转念想到，这是王弟鲁鲁修一手栽培出的英雄王，并且残忍背叛了他疼爱的幼弟，心中的阴郁便更深了。他不能原谅朱雀，少年王的存在似一道撕裂回忆的利器，让他想起鲁鲁修与他决裂便是出于对人类态度的不同，而正因为对人类心软，才酿出今日的苦果。  
“人类的英雄王，为何要入侵妖精之国的领地？”修奈泽尔礼仪威严地质问。  
在妖精宰相的身后，出现了数位妖精战士，他们的实力透过气场强大无比，应该是传说中护卫王族的妖精骑士们。  
朱雀收敛长剑，傲然抬头道：“我来寻访我的爱人。”  
“喔？妖精王国没有人类。”修奈泽尔淡淡道。  
“我的爱人就是一位妖精。”朱雀说，“他是一位美丽非凡的妖精之王，出身在妖精国度，在暗影森林自由自在、愉快怡然地生活。他是鲁鲁修·Vi·布里塔尼亚，我此生的挚爱。”  
“荒谬！”修奈泽尔打断了他，“人类岂能和妖精同居。”  
朱雀并没有反驳他，他微微垂首，眸间流露出一点苦意：“因我的过错，他陷入了永恒的沉睡……这对他来说何等残忍，他为此失去了宝贵的自由，他永恒的生命从此将在沉睡中度过，这又对他何其不公。布里塔尼亚的亲族，如果你顾念鲁鲁修的处境，就指引我去到他所在之地，我要唤醒他，让他重新看到这个世界。如若不然——”  
朱雀缓缓举起他的剑，坚定地望向他们：“我将以此剑立誓，斩尽一切阻碍，直到我见到爱人的面。”  
冷冽的风袭忽然席卷了王宫，战士们凛然侍立，大战一触即发。  
“区区人类，竟然想挑战王的威严。”修奈泽尔口中称笑，却是严谨，“也好。你对吾弟所做下的罪孽，需要以鲜血偿还——你将直面最强大的妖精骑士团，如果你能打败他们，你就能获得觐见吾王的资格。”  
一丝微末的诧异流过朱雀的神经末梢，他顿时明白了眼前虽然不失礼仪，也显平和从容，但仍掩饰不住眸底深处厌恶和憎恨的妖精国宰相，为何能轻松开下条件的原因——C.C和娜娜莉都曾提及玛丽安娜的协助，出自对鲁鲁修的亲情以及顾念，一并对鲁鲁修所付出的自己给予了极大帮助。  
他在心底由衷感谢，眼神稍稍一暖，随即如坚冰般凝聚冷硬。  
他不会允许自己在这里倒下，鲁鲁修还在等待。  
这个狂妄人类卷起的争斗是愚蠢而可笑的！——帝国第一妖精骑士俾斯麦冷眼旁观，内心深处不屑至极。他从英雄王细微的表情中读到了妄图超越妖精的人类的野望，这大大触怒了他的尊严，经由神圣帝国布里塔尼亚第98代皇帝夏鲁鲁·DI·布里塔尼亚亲自绶任，帝国史上与闪光的玛丽安娜并列为最强妖精战士的俾斯麦，在修奈泽尔发起聚集信号之后，深深感到一种羞辱。  
这是个纯然的人类，尽管有类似法术的能为，跟妖精天生自带魔法能力相比差得太远，他又在人类之地自立为王，自尊为大，使得全地为他歌颂，居于统治者的高位颁发各种政令，意图管辖妖精。多么傲慢哪！这样的人王连妖精皇帝的面都未见到，竟敢这般口出狂语，如今又来到妖精之都潘多拉贡，宣称已与妖精相恋……无论哪一点，都容不下他了。  
俾斯麦眸中杀意瞬逝，堪堪踏出一步，已经让战士嗅觉敏锐的朱雀警惕地望来。仿佛逗弄一个乳臭未干的小子，第一妖精唇畔掀起轻蔑的笑意。他可不管玛丽安娜怎么游说陛下，只要这个枢木朱雀落在他手里，那就必死无疑。  
修奈泽尔淡淡笑道：“开局还不用瓦尔德施泰因卿出手，这样未免显得我们太过……”帝国宰相想了想，选择一个并不太刺耳的词，“太过不礼貌了。”  
俾斯麦看了一眼修奈泽尔，傲慢地退去一边。  
朱雀看着这一切，心知修奈泽尔在羞辱自己的战意，但他并不以为意。不管对手是谁，只要挡在自己和鲁鲁修中间，他都会打到他。  
朱雀的坚定和无动于衷令修奈泽尔眼中的杀机又深重一层，但他极快地掩饰了，除却他忠心耿耿的使从，并不为他人所知。  
“杰雷米亚·哥德巴尔德自请出战！”战意昂然的妖精骑士中走出一位战士，金色飞翼的面具遮拢不去他飞扬跋扈的傲气。  
修奈泽尔唇角浮出笑意。  
——他的笑意仅仅维持不到数分钟。  
杰雷米亚在持剑礼之后迅速展开了攻击，他迅猛的剑术挟裹破石万钧之势，巧妙地行走于柔韧与刚硬之间。他的妖精魔法有着独特的高贵和傲慢，那是于纯血妖精族的荣光和自负。他与俾斯麦为同枝，皆夸耀强者以血统纯正为根本。如此，在修奈泽尔有意使朱雀难堪的场合，他自告奋勇地请战而出，便不愿这番功劳拱手让人。  
然而，令修奈泽尔面色冷凝的正是杰雷米亚的一连串攻击，完全伤不到人王分毫，他游刃有余地对抗，以剑指剑，化巧劲于无形，撞刚强以勇猛，在杰雷米亚的连番进攻下，并不弱势……不，他要更强。  
朱雀并不轻慢对手，哪怕在交手瞬间他已经判断了杰雷米亚的实力远弱于自己，但他不肯放松任何枝节细末，打起十二分精神应对，他的态度让包含俾斯麦在内原本只是带着练手的心情而来的妖精骑士们渐渐都收起了玩性，变得如临大敌。  
修奈泽尔淡漠着一张脸，心下却是因判断准确而松了口气。他阻止了俾斯麦，另一层涵义的布局。第一妖精骑士的名号太过亮眼，根本不把人类放在眼里的战士会因自负而失败，修奈泽尔并不认为俾斯麦的实力会输，然而他深知纯血派的劣根性，比起他这般从未小觑过人类，执着于驯化人类为奴的主张者，俾斯麦显然要更加蔑视得多——他会轻敌，并且可能会败北，这个结果会是妖精骑士团最强荣光的失败，英雄王一击必杀，彻底瓦解他们的防线。  
随着杰雷米亚断剑跪地，毫不留手的枢木朱雀持剑而立，他的战意大盛，犹如光辉的人类战神，王的荣光彰显在他身上，作了冠冕的注释名，他无比强大，坚如磐石，可以战胜任何困境如史诗传说。修奈泽尔面对这个场景，清楚看见最后一丝轻蔑从俾斯麦眼中消逝，再次满意地笑了。  
——然而，这还远远不够。  
“诺妮特，请出战。”修奈泽尔冷酷地宣布。  
“定不辱王命！”位居第九妖精骑士的女性早已忍不下一腔怒意，她踏上了宣誓荣光的战场。  
然而，这些不过是修奈泽尔用来布局的棋子，他要再次燃烧第一骑士的战意，直到积累一个临界点，在他估计下，战数将不会超过三回合……然后俾斯麦会赢。  
胜利终将属于布里塔尼亚。  
修奈泽尔冷酷地看着第九骑士的魔法在少年英雄王堪称完美的阴阳术下失去效用，与妖精魔法完全不同体系的咒术，结印防御的游刃有余，这个战士还没到他的极限，他甚至没有全部发挥实力——也许是他出乎意料的强大使得妖精们在轻看他之后更加畏惧他的深不可测，这份恐惧会逐渐渗透他们的心，带来过于沉重的压力。俾斯麦不会任由妖精骑士的自信被摧折，他更加不会容忍他们的荣光被践踏——诺妮特败北的一刻，他终于向前踏了一步。  
修奈泽尔知道时候已到，他不会再阻止。  
好强！  
这是第一骑士刚刚踏进战斗圈，与战败失意的第九骑士擦肩而过时，朱雀能感受到最直接的气场冲撞。对方的魔力正源源不断通过身体发散，他竟然能够不发动任何咒语，就将魔力与身体结合，形成刚硬的体魄。第一妖精骑士俾斯麦，已经不再需要任何辅助的魔法了，他绝对的力量证明了一切。朱雀年仅十八岁的躯体显然过于稚嫩，人类的体魄也远不如妖精强悍，但他没有退怯的资格……他甚至不被允许退缩。  
人类的英雄王默默念起阴阳术的咒语，将力量灌注入他的王者之剑，机会只有一次，面对如此强大的对手，两人都有了胜负一瞬间的觉悟。  
俾斯麦抽出妖精皇帝赐予的神圣之剑，他与朱雀摆出雷同的姿势，将剑指意竖立，在双眼之前，横定的指尖代表他们的心念——以及对对手的尊敬。  
俾斯麦缓缓地改变了姿势，双手握剑，剑锋上的利芒指向了朱雀，那是一位战士该有的姿态。在他对面，朱雀同样改变了姿势，他摆出了一个古老的霓虹剑术的攻击态势，剑身平行，锋刃直指对手，另一只手贴向剑刃。  
妖精骑士从未见过这样古怪的招式，但他仅仅一瞬诧异，立刻恢复了他应有的战势。不管对手怎样，他从不会失败。  
两人之间撕裂般的气势令所有人都向后退开一段距离，战斗一触即发，微风扫过丝缕清凉，电光火石之间身影蹿动，以肉眼无法捕捉的疾速冲去……  
娜娜莉手中的丝线断了一寸，她担忧地抬头看向母妃，玛丽安娜安抚地给她一个微笑。  
外面起风了，不知道明天是好天气，还是坏天气。  
鲜血淋漓地滴落，染红这片白石之地，王都的宫殿沾上血腥之气，变得肃杀而不详……俾斯麦自嘲地摇了摇头，他撑起自己庞大的身躯，那一处贯穿伤口汩汩流血——他已经有数百年没见过自己的血液了，然后他抬头，看向身边的那个年轻人类，一道丑陋狰狞的伤痕横裂在他胸前，洒出的鲜血并不比自己少，面色苍白的少年凛然面容，靠意志强撑着不肯倒下。  
真是顽强呢，是个好战士。俾斯麦这样想着，大声说道：“虽然胜负不分，但作为第一妖精骑士，我承认你的强大！人类的英雄王，我以第一妖精骑士的荣誉承诺，这场战斗，妖精骑士将不再对你出手。”  
平局是对妖精骑士的侮辱，也是对英雄王的最大认同，妖精骑士们沉默地看着这一切，忽视了帝国宰相眼中阴沉的杀机。  
修奈泽尔万万没有想到，连俾斯麦都无法打败这个人类少年，决不能允许他活着回去。妖精皇子偏开视线，望向他身畔的使从，示意他可以出手……  
“既然英雄王通过了考验，那就进入宫殿吧。”战场响起如夜莺歌喉般动听的声音，灿烂的玫瑰绽放笑容，美丽的妖精皇妃玛丽安娜出现眼前。  
修奈泽尔再次失算了，他收起一切郁郁神色，转而向他父皇的妃子行了大礼。  
骑士们低头鞠躬，玛丽安娜作为和俾斯麦并列的强者，一并她妖精骑士的出身，向来为他们敬重和爱戴。  
玛丽安娜走向那个一直坚挺不倒的英雄王，笑意柔和地问：“你还好吗？”  
朱雀仅仅点了头。  
“那你随我来吧，枢木朱雀。”妖精皇妃无视了少年王的伤痕累累，她径自转身带路，似乎并不担心对方不跟来。  
朱雀果然也如她所料般强行驱使重伤的身体，一步步踏上坚硬的宫阶，顽强地紧随其后，不肯认输。  
他绝不允许自己倒下，直到见到鲁鲁修——除非他死，否则他不会停下前进的脚步。  
玛丽安娜浮出了笑容，她的心头愉悦至极，尽管她知晓宫殿之中坐着另一位暴怒之主。


	20. Chapter 20

-20-  
层层宫廊的迷幻华彩飞掠而过，由清晰至模糊，拉伸扭曲着皮影般的剪影，这是妖精的幻术之色，抑或自己重伤下的幻觉？朱雀逐渐无法判断，失血令他周身冷寒如坠深潭，冰冷廊风穿过他的躯体，毫不留情地夺去点点滴滴的温度，他已经分不清，现在仍在行走的他究竟是活躯还是行尸走肉。  
“天啊，你伤的真重。”  
娜娜莉趋动魔法毯来到朱雀面前，颤抖地抚上前胸那道深刻的血痕。  
“真是个坚韧的孩子呢。”玛丽安娜愉悦地笑。  
“母亲大人，这种时候怎么能笑呢，朱雀桑受了好重的伤啊。”娜娜莉快速施展手中的魔法将朱雀治愈着。  
“真抱歉呢。”毫无歉意地说着道歉的话，玛丽安娜仅仅回头望向高大宝座的阴影之处，高声道，“亲爱的，你的打赌输了哦。”  
“哼。区区人类，只不过跟俾斯麦打成平手。”妖精帝国的皇帝夏鲁鲁·Di·布里塔尼亚厌恶的表情从阴影出显出，光与影勾勒出他威严的形体轮廓。  
利刃般的瞳孔射来冰寒的视线，正在接受治疗的朱雀无端端打了个冷颤。实在是太过差异了，数千年历练过的大妖精，远比鲁鲁修这个百年的暗夜之王还来得威严，在他面前的自己俨然过于渺小，连同说话的口气也下意识卑微起来——不，身为人类，他热爱生命和尊严，并不能向这样永恒的存在屈服。  
“我为了鲁鲁修而来。”朱雀勉强站定身形，直视那抹高大的身型。魁梧厚实如堡垒般坚不可摧，这就是鲁鲁修的父亲，他从未想过能见到。  
“朱雀桑，请不要乱动。”娜娜莉催动的能量过于承受了，玛丽安娜试图制止她，但她依然不肯停下，一心一意为朱雀做着肉眼可见的恢复治疗。  
“一个区区的人类之王……”夏鲁鲁冷眼看这一切，“能让吾儿为你不计代价牺牲一切，又令吾女这样全力以赴……真是布里塔尼亚的灾难。”  
朱雀察觉娜娜莉面色苍白，但他不能阻止。对不起——他在心里默念，现在他完全不是妖精之王的对手，然而他必须争取每一分可能性，为那能教他与鲁鲁修重逢的日子来临。娜娜莉的心意已经传达给他了，没有阻止她的朱雀同样得到娜娜莉的称赞，这个男人懂得她的心意，他如他所言放下一切愿意夺回哥哥，这份坚定正展露无遗。为此，娜娜莉更加拼命地治疗着朱雀，哪怕她知道过后会陷入一小段时间的沉睡，令她那位使从忧心不已，这一切都是值得的。  
“朱雀桑……你要……让哥哥幸……”  
收起最后的治愈之光，妖精王女在疼爱她的母妃怀中力竭睡去。玛丽安娜摇头叹息，用妖精魔法让女儿睡得更安稳。她不赞同地抬头望向夏鲁鲁，交换一个夫妻之间明瞭的眼神。  
那意思是——亲爱的，你别太过火。  
夏鲁鲁睿智的眼中闪过不甚愿意的恼怒，但他仍然板着脸问朱雀：“你有什么资格站在这里，又有什么资格寻找吾儿？”  
“我已经对自己发了誓，用这条性命为偿还。”朱雀站直身躯，将王剑丢下，他望着妖精之国永恒的王者，忽然想起自己仅有一面之缘的父亲，以及短暂重逢又失去的母亲。他心中流过无数纷繁复杂的心绪，柔软而动容不已，眼中映出的渐渐不再是一位王者的身影，而是一位失去儿子的父亲的身影。  
朱雀低头默想片刻，对着伟大的妖精之王，单膝跪下来了。  
“我向您真诚的忏悔，为您失去了您疼爱的儿子。”朱雀坚定而缓慢地说，“我相信这个世界所发生的事，没有一样逃过您睿智的眼睛。在我的父亲，枢木玄武与鲁鲁修之间发生的过去，您已经无比的清楚。而我，一位渊源颇深的旧霓虹国王之子，在暗夜之王的庇佑下成长，却因为宿命的玩弄与他心生罅隙，没能到忠诚于他……直到最后。鲁鲁修因为我父亲的缘故，失去了宝贵的翅膀，失去自由翱翔天空的自由。如今，他又因为我的缘故，甘愿舍弃宝贵的自由，在永恒的生命中沉睡不醒。这是我的过犯，也是我欠下他的罪债。我没有一刻不为此感到痛苦，失去我的爱人——您可以不接纳我的僭越的爱，但请您宽容我与他之间的感情——鲁鲁修深深爱我，正如我深深爱他。我已经指着余生的岁月，和这条为人的性命发誓，一定将鲁鲁修唤醒，请求他的原谅，容许他让我再陪伴身边。倘若他不情愿，大可在醒来后当面拒绝我，虽然我不一定会放弃。请您将处理这事情的权利，交给他，也给我一个赎罪的机会。”  
朱雀深深低下头去，等待妖精之国皇帝的宣判。  
夏鲁鲁·Di·布里塔尼亚终究不发一言，他迈动沉重的步伐，转身隐没于王座之后，渐行渐远了。  
朱雀仍然跪在地上，一时分不清状况。  
美丽的妖精皇妃走上前来，拍了拍朱雀的肩膀，示意他起来。  
“恭喜你，已经过关了唷。”  
朱雀一时困惑，随即醒悟：“我能、我能去见鲁鲁修了？！”  
玛丽安娜微笑点头：“夏鲁鲁不会亲口承认，将鲁鲁修交给你。他还是舍不得呢，鲁鲁啊……一直以为都是他父皇最疼爱的儿子。”  
朱雀心中泛起了愧疚，他想起对鲁鲁修做过的事，道歉的话语也似乎难以启齿。玛丽安娜倒是看出他的尴尬，豪放地拍着他的肩膀说：“什么呀，那不算什么，既然是床事就不用害臊了，鲁鲁也真是的，居然比不过十七岁的人类孩子。”  
“是……诶？”朱雀窘迫地望向皇妃，看见她促狭的神情。  
“没错，我会读心术。”  
“……”  
朱雀不着痕迹拉开距离，玛丽安娜也没有揭穿他，温和地说：“鲁鲁修不在妖精之都潘多拉贡，甚至不在布里塔尼亚。”她望着一时间被震惊至无语的朱雀，淡淡道，“但是，你想和他一同度过漫长岁月，甚至白头偕老——哈，这大概是不可能的，永恒的生命并不会令你们老去，我想，娜娜莉已经告诉过你关于使从的事。言归正传，你迟早要到潘多拉贡来，即便是鲁鲁修也无法替你挡这一关呢。现在恭喜你，枢木朱雀，你获得资格了，我可以将儿子放心交与你，至于他愿不愿意接受，还得看你自己。”  
朱雀的心情在被承认与被耍弄之间反复纠葛，就听到玛丽安娜说“如果你想知道鲁鲁修在哪里，去问C.C吧。”  
人类有史以来最强大的少年王，带着他的王者之剑，回到玛丽安娜皇妃指示的地方，他来时的那片活物森林。走在舒适的草地上，眼看每一脚下去都有绿草嘤嘤嘀咕，等他抬起脚来又舒舒服服伸个懒腰，活像接受一场按摩，朱雀不得不从最开始的小心翼翼到放心大胆前进。  
他太想鲁鲁修了，娜娜莉治愈了他也将决斗带来的疲乏劳累尽数抹去。朱雀此刻恢复状态，比来时要收获更多。  
玛丽安娜的意思他很清楚，就算妖精皇帝和皇妃认可自己，不代表鲁鲁修接受了。娜娜莉甚至在谈话中提醒过他，鲁鲁修十分反感人类使从和妖精的羁绊，她是那么温柔善良，在有限的时间里将庞大的信息一股脑儿倒给朱雀，生怕他遗漏一个重点。  
朱雀是幸运的——他为此由衷感谢上苍，能与鲁鲁修邂逅。  
魔女站在树下，望向人类之王，唇角似笑非笑。  
“看来我低估你了，竟然没有花费太多时间。”C.C轻轻打个响指，一对活泼动人的暗翼飞来，半空中盘旋几回，像一个绅士般面对朱雀轻轻行了个礼，朱雀也对它们回了礼。俏皮的羽翼伸出一方尖端朝朱雀弯了弯，引着英雄王和它握了握。  
“怎么样，它们变得不再死气沉沉了吧。”C.C看上去十分自豪，“我用魔力将它们这些年尘封地底的阴霾，一并阴阳术带来的沾染都去除了。如今它们虽然只有鲁鲁修当年的记忆，倒是不再那么颓废。”  
朱雀迫不及待问：“鲁鲁修在哪里？”  
C.C看他一眼，笑了笑：“我也不知道。”  
她在朱雀忍耐到极限前说了句：“它们知道。”  
那是鲁鲁修的翅膀，他的一部分，与他天生就有共鸣和连结，无论天涯海角，只要他们并存于世，就能互相感应。  
“我已经让它们熟悉了你的气味。”C.C没有透露她是怎么做到的，“你可以试着友好一点，看看它们愿不愿意带你去找鲁鲁修。”  
朱雀并不清楚怎么做，他在亲近这对双翼，它们如此华美而高贵，阳光下纯粹得不含一丝杂质，如黑钻边缘最锋利的亮泽，闪亮、柔韧而动人。它们就像鲁鲁修，令人心生渴望而贪求，为能攫取那美丽高贵的妖精之王而飞蛾扑火……朱雀敛下躁动的心，他伸手轻触那对美丽翅膀的羽毛，它们与他亲近，并不显惧怕。人类之王的动作越来越大胆，放松享受的羽翼没有不适，反而与他亲昵嬉戏。  
朱雀轻声询问暗夜双翼：“你们愿意带我去鲁鲁修那里吗？”  
双翼颤动数分，像两个孩子那样交缠着你来我往，竟然像是在讨论。C.C见状笑称朱雀没有信誉，它们还在给你打分。朱雀难得紧张了，他求助般望向C.C，魔女耸着肩膀表示无能为力。终于，两个小家伙似乎商量好了，它们分开来围绕朱雀飞行几圈，在他不明就里的时候，突兀地在他背上“组装”起来。  
朱雀发出一声惊呼，模样十分狼狈，他的身后似乎被安上沉甸甸的东西，压迫得他差点直不起腰来。那绝对是故意的，仿佛撒娇一般的负重感过后，朱雀的背部已经轻松得没有实感，不断上涌的气流穿过身体。C.C大笑地捡起朱雀掉落的王剑，抛开朱雀。捂着嘴朝不断上升盘旋的朱雀喊道：“代我向鲁鲁修问好——！”  
朱雀来不及回答她，涌入口鼻的空气让他下意识闭住呼吸，飞快适应着比兰斯洛特还要刺激的无规则飞翔。羽翼欢快地在空中翱翔，时不时来些轻快跳跃的节奏，朱雀踏着风，穿过云，他现在真正在空中飞了，没有透过机甲的幕光，他用这双眼睛眺望远方，感受穿涌过身体的无数光线，这就是自由的味道，这就是妖精之王曾经拥有过的无法形容其美好的自由的气息，他拥抱天空，他亲吻大地，他感受着鲁鲁修的心境，快乐得能够忘记所有烦恼。  
暗夜双翼带着朱雀飞掠过这片大地，来到他万分熟悉的地方，早已面目全非的暗影森林。它们带着他落在并不熟悉的地方，脱离了英雄王的脊背，在他正前方低低飞行，时不时停下，弯弯翅膀，形如催促。  
朱雀不确定为什么它们会来到这里，但他心中涌出无法抑制的冲动。  
鲁鲁修在这里？鲁鲁修在这里……为什么不会在这里？这里是他的家，是他居住数百年的地方那个，也是自己和他拥有过无数美好回忆的地方。鲁鲁修还愿意回到这里，回到他们曾经一起住过的地方，他始终眷恋这片土地，与霓虹国比邻而居，他宁愿沉睡在这里，宁愿沉睡——在这里，在他可以望见自己的地方。  
朱雀无法抑制心中对鲁鲁修满溢而出的爱恋，他的爱人，高贵而美丽的妖精，曾经在他怀中露出羞涩而傲慢的神色，沉醉在彼此的爱河沐浴中。鲁鲁修是那样倾倒众生，让自己如痴如醉；他鲜活的双眼蛊惑人心，让自己爱火焚烧；他的悲伤与喜乐，无时无刻不牵动自己的心。连同他誓言不悔的沉睡，都仿佛掏空了自己的身体，带走所有活下去的理由。  
我不能没有鲁鲁修。朱雀想，失去他的人生是多么匮乏，连同生命的色彩也一并涂抹去。假若他能与鲁鲁修相伴，不论疾病困苦，艰难险阻，都犹如置身妖精天国，令他再没了痛苦的理由。  
朱雀跟随那对漂亮的翅膀，心绪复杂地走入早已不似当年的林间。  
在他察觉到那层透明的犹如玻璃般冰冷的“墙”时，纷纷碎裂的幻境在他眼前铺陈出一道犹如星河般的道路，那豁然而开的缺口，让朱雀未及细想，便大步踏入了。  
他急切地想要见到鲁鲁修，朱雀奔跑在他熟悉的暗影森林，一切仿佛都被白色的烟雾笼罩，没有死气沉沉的沼泽，也没有幽暗阴森的植株，森林中恬静而空旷，没有一丝活物的气息，那点如死亡般的安魂之音，窸窸窣窣亦幻亦真，令霓虹之王从脊背生出冷寒。  
尔后，他看见熟悉的王座，失了它幽幽粼光的诡谲，徒留苍白的空洞。那是死去的龙骨橡木，躺卧着一具熟悉万分的躯体。  
鲁鲁修……  
朱雀嗫嚅双唇，没能呼唤出口。  
他颤抖着双腿逼近那方王座，望见一身洁白如雕饰的鲁鲁修，安静躺卧其间。没有任何华丽的装饰，甚至没有鲜花，暗夜之王安安静静地沉睡，轻薄如纱的衣物缠裹着他美妙的身体，看上去依旧美丽高贵，却圣洁无比。  
鲁鲁修……  
朱雀轻轻挽起他柔软的黑色长发，魔法的光晕在其间流转，保护着妖精之王。朱雀轻轻碰触他的双肩，立刻有轻微的抵触传入掌心。他微微苦笑，不顾这点魔法的阻碍，低头在妖精之王微微开启的艳丽的唇间落下一吻。  
鲁鲁修……  
朱雀在唇齿厮磨间呼唤他爱人的名字，深深纠缠彼此，津液顺着鲁鲁修白皙的下颌淌落而下，滑入细腻莹白的肌肤之间，晕染一层暧昧的色泽。  
鲁鲁修……  
朱雀抬起头来，凝视自己的爱人，试图窥探他醒来的些微痕迹，唇齿间牵连一道诱惑的银丝，衬着他越发凝重的神色，渐渐转为了失落。旖旎散去，朱雀伸手抹去鲁鲁修唇畔的水渍，竟似无暇他顾。  
命定之人的命定之吻，没能唤醒沉睡中的妖精之王。  
朱雀想过无数种重逢的可能，他会如何迎接缓缓睁开双眼的鲁鲁修，用尽一切真心向他道歉、忏悔，请求他的原谅，一并他容许自己再度陪伴身侧，此生不离不弃。他想了许多说词，却又只想说几句真心的肺腑之言。他从不吝于告白，他也有足够耐心等鲁鲁修消气——如果他的爱人依然埋怨他那晚的蛮横和霸道。然而，他始终未料到，命运竟然不肯给他这些机会，鲁鲁修依旧沉睡不醒。他的吻，无法令爱人苏醒。  
“鲁鲁修……鲁鲁修……鲁鲁修……”朱雀六神无主，混乱不安，他不断呢喃鲁鲁修的名字，不知还能做什么。他想念他的声音，丰富动人的表情，甚至他凌厉的剖视。他无力地爬上龙骨橡木王座，不断轻喊爱人的名字，一个个吻落上鲁鲁修精致昳丽的容貌，试图引起他的回应。  
随着朱雀越来越放肆的行止，沉睡中的妖精之王似乎感受到不同寻常的碰触，轻轻蹙起了眉头。朱雀身体一僵，随即惊喜万分。鲁鲁修只是沉睡，并非毫无所感，带着这样的认知，朱雀翻开他轻盈的衣袍，轻轻揉捏那些过分细腻的肌肤，他用唇舌膜拜他们，在白皙的胸间流连不去。鲁鲁修口中溢出了甜美的吟律，却始终没有醒来。  
朱雀停顿片刻，终于大胆地拉开妖精之王最后的遮蔽。  
空旷清寂的王座上响起了暧昧的律动之声，修长而白皙的双腿大方地敞开，诱人不已地架在龙骨椅座两旁，妖精之王柔韧如常的身躯在英雄王健康的蜜色肌肤映衬下泛起甜美的粉色，斑斑红痕撩人遐思，硬热之源穿凿于柔软的穴径中，带起一阵阵天籁般的声音。朱雀被这样的鲁鲁修迷惑了，那双魅惑众生的紫水晶之眸此刻紧闭着，绝美的面容却带着浸泡欲望的享受，伴随挺弄而不断起伏的柔软身体犹如波浪一般层层叠叠，将他们推向浪潮的高峰。  
朱雀又一次发泄在鲁鲁修身体之内，他伏在鲁鲁修颈间，喘息着平复太过满足的心念，又为爱人依然沉睡而些许难过。  
“鲁鲁修……”早已不知驰骋过多久，朱雀也罕见地感到疲累，他轻触鲁鲁修的面颊，落上眷恋的亲吻，拥抱爱人的身体稍作歇息。  
“如果你忘记也好，快点醒过来吧。”他低低的声音诉求而渴望，深埋在恋人体内的欲望再度恢复了热度，“不然，我不知道会做到什么时候，根本停不下来……”  
朱雀饱含委屈的嗓音低低叹息，随即感受到一点异常。鲁鲁修抬起他的手指，艰难而又努力地……轻轻捏了捏朱雀的脸颊。  
随即，沙哑万分的嗓音含着几分羞愤，不甚流利地说：  
“从我、身上——下去。”  
“……”  
美眸含泪与碧瞳凝泪的对视。  
“鲁鲁修！”朱雀再次深深搂紧了醒转而来的鲁鲁修。  
“下去！”妖精之王因再次被无视而恼怒不已。

大略每个童话故事都希冀一个美好的结局，除开那些生命的永恒之调，这才是祈愿最终的形态。  
朱雀掬起一捧热水，轻轻洒在鲁鲁修身上，他为爱人清洗身体，放松缓解他的疲劳。连他自己也记不得究竟毫无分寸地做了多久，鲁鲁修这样沉默着不搭理，也是情有可原。  
然而他依然还有那么点潜质，恰好是在喜悦之下得意忘形的那点——“所以，鲁鲁修能醒过来，就是因为我在你体内留精吗？真是万幸，我也算无师自通……”  
“闭嘴。”鲁鲁修低低地斥喝他，唤来一点安静。  
“鲁鲁修。”满足而眷恋的声音在耳畔想起，如此轻易唤醒那人的柔软和宠溺。他总是无法不答应自己任何要求的，朱雀想。他埋首在转过身躯的鲁鲁修颈中，任由他的爱人抚过松软的卷发，在他额上落一个温柔轻吻。  
什么也不用说，朱雀想。鲁鲁修的眼睛也这样说，那些过去的放肆和逾距，彼此的不理解，似乎都不再重要了。朱雀恍惚有些明瞭，他能通过暗影森林的幻术，找到鲁鲁修，将他成功解除沉睡的魔法，本身就代表了什么。鲁鲁修不会对他说，他也不会问，那样会令鲁鲁修害羞得不能自已。如今能拥紧怀中切实的身体，已然是奢侈了。  
鲁鲁修忽然轻笑，他拉开朱雀，抬头示意他向上看。  
“朱雀，你看。”  
朱雀扭头望去。  
那是一轮明月，在星子满布的夜间高高悬挂，洒下洁白的清辉，落到他们身上。  
鲁鲁修抚上朱雀的脸颊，朱雀轻轻扣住鲁鲁修的后首，他们沐浴在月辉星光间，甜蜜而缠绵地轻吻……  
夜空掠过一双美丽的暗夜之翼，向明月所在高高地飞去。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于结束了！  
> 我居然能有结束这篇文的时刻！  
> 我居然能有结束一个长篇文的时刻！  
> 我要撒花，我要欢呼，我要——再次，大家七夕快乐！  
> 总计10.5w字左右，说长也不是那么长的字数，能写完非常的快乐。后续还会有两个番外，一个交待朱雀成为使从的经过，一个是那晚朱雀对鲁鲁修的“掌控”与“压制”，希望也有时间写出来吧。让美丽的鲁鲁把可爱的朱雀养大，一直宠着宠着……然后被他吃掉！一直是喜欢的年下模式，这次也努力尝试了，没有遗憾了。（茶）  
> 再次体会到写完一个CP故事的幸福感，以及养老的满满幸福感，啊——我爱他们！七夕之际，祝愿朱修年年岁岁长长久久，甜甜蜜蜜恩恩爱爱。
> 
> 霜儿


End file.
